DxD: Mere Mortals(Hiatus)
by JstaSimpleWriter
Summary: Ethan, as the descendant of Gilgamesh, has already avoided death twice. He leaves Rias Gremory and antagonizes her to follow Hero Faction and challenge the meaning of 'human.' What he unwittingly challenges is the meaning of 'mortal.' Contains element rom other anime. OC x harem (Ongoing, will merge with Legends of Akumu after main plot.)
1. Up and About

**Season 2, Chapter 1 **Sequel to Recreation of a Hero****

 **Okay, a few things to start. Slight continuation of first fanfic, making it a new one due to new characters and pairings. Anyway, knowing the first story isn't that essential, but altered Rias's peerage a bit (Gasper replaced by Momo Hanakai and Xenovia by Akame), and mostly followed canon. If you didn't read it, nothing huge to worry about.**

 **Cao Cao is human, so Ethan is human (don't ask how, blame wizards). Don't expect them to be OP, but they'll be powerful.**

 **So really, I just want to make a fanfic that builds on Hero Faction, Cao Cao, what they did, and the Realm of the Dead. It's always, Rias, Issei, Akeno, Grayfia, Isseixwhoever and IsseixHarem. But...What happened to the bad guys that were waaay above their level before they got their butts whooped after a few volumes? DxD will want Eth-*ahem* Gilgamesh back. Gilgamesh is pretty hostile as they are supposedly enemies. Yadayadayada, let's start the story and I'll be sure to answer questions you may have(Except how Ethan is alive if he died a Devil, blame voodoo magic and wizards please)**

 **Hopefully this is unique, as I've tried character searches, and not a lot has been on Hero Faction characters.**

* * *

Hero Faction, the group created in Khaos Brigade that contains purely humans. In addition, humans with Sacred Gears and can hold their own against high-class devils, or any high-class beings for that matter. The leader persuades the members to join, and if not possible, resorts to brainwashing. Of course, as in any group in history, there are notable members.

Such as Siegfried, the ex-exorcist that left the church on his own will to join forces with Cao Cao. This particular human wields five different demonic swords and one of light to slay devils. Having a sub-species Twice Critical, a normally rather useless Sacred Gear, he is allowed to have a maximum of six arms to wield all six swords.

Heracles, the arrogant and merciless human able to withstand many different types of attack while being able to kill with Variant Detonation. The descendant of the Roman hero Hercules usually looks down upon his enemies. However, he does have a valid reason, allowing him to be overconfident with no fear.

Jeanne, a maiden with the spirit of Jeanne d'Arc inside her. This woman is a playful woman, very cheerful and child-like. This is not something to make you let your guard down, her swordsmanship is a force to be reckoned with and if you manage to disarm her, she had Blade Blacksmith to replace her lost weapon. Devils are especially susceptible due to the Holy swords made by this Sacred Gear.

Georg, the descendant of Johann Georg Faust, a man who made a pact with Mephisto Pheles. He is a powerful magician, following his ancestor's footsteps in the occupation. As his ancestor, Georg is a remarkable magician, having knowledge of many different types of magic and even wielding the Longinus, Dimension Lost.

Leonardo, the small, young child with little background. The only fact known is that he wields Annihilation Maker. The most probable reason for his presence in Hero Faction is his potential to be a hero, convinced by Cao Cao.

Cao Cao, the descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde recorded in the Records of the Three Kingdoms, or...something like that. I forgot. Cao Cao is the founder and current leader of Hero Faction. His weapons is the revered and hated True Longinus, the spear that killed Christ, spear able to kill gods. A powerful human, able to stand his own against the current host of Albion.

Cú Chulainn, the one of two descendants of Hero Faction to have their ancestor's name as a cover. She is able to wield Gae Bolg as her Sacred Gear, using its ability to sprout barbs from joints and arteries as an instant kill option. She joined Hero Faction as a defiant move against her parents wishes, to show that being a descendant of a hero can make _you_ a hero too.

Gilgamesh, the demi-god in the epic. As he did so in the Fifth Holy Grail war, Gilgamesh is able to summon multiple heroic weapons at will. In addition, he is capable of using many different weapons, from swords, to spears, and glaives. The second of the firsts to hold a true name, Gilgamesh follows Cao Cao as long as his sister has the will to follow him, as she is his only family member remaining after his parents' deaths.

* * *

 **Underworld:**

"Have we gotten a clue on him?"

"No, brother, it's as he's gone off the face of the Earth," a woman's reply came, frustrated.

There was a sigh, "Troubling. I wonder who that woman was. What did she look like?"

"I...I forgot her appearance. I never got a clear look. W-we must get him back! Akeno, Momo, and Akame are lifeless without him!"

"Rias, we are trying our best, even Michael and Azazel are trying, but we have no leads."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm being foolish."

"Not to worry, now get some rest, your Rating Game with Diodora starts soon."

* * *

 **Present:**

I crashed against the wall and dropped the glaive I held. The man with short black hair and a outfit of a combination of a gakuran and something of Han China origin. His black eyes watched me and then narrowed. He barked, "Up!" I got up and picked up the glaive.

The young woman at the sidelines laughed. Her ever-changing colored eyes sparkled, as she leaned on the spear she wielded, its tip covered. "Come on, brother. Just because Cao Cao was a great Chinese general during the Three Kingdoms period doesn't mean you have to lose to him in this time."

I watched Cao Cao as I replied, "Hey, you're not the one he taught." How did I get myself into this? Oh, I remember, I woke up brought into this. Not that I minded at all...

* * *

 **Weeks ago, Two months after the end of Recreation of a Hero:**

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking. The first thing I saw was a woman with grey-no, black...Green?-eyes. She leaned back against the chair, slim arms crossed under her ample breasts. She wore a simple t-shirt and a short skirt, legs crossed. She nodded her head, auburn hair tied in a ponytail moving slightly.

"Finally woke, I was wondering when you'd get around."

"Uh," I replied, "Probably a classic. But I have to ask. Who are you?"

She gave a smile, "You really don't remember me, brother?"

"Don't...think so."

She opened her hand and a simple, red spear appeared, "How about now?"

I narrowed my eyes and then a flashback came to me. A young girl screaming at my parents, them yelling back just as furious before she stormed out the house, not before giving me a sad smile. My parents grabbing her arm, but releasing it when a spear appeared and they let go fearfully. The last thing that exited the door before she slammed it was the tip of a simple spear, red tip gleaming grimly.

I looked at her, "I remember now, Tang."

She gave a nod, "You do remember the reason why I left?"

"I remember, but didn't and still don't understand. You said you were a descendant of a hero, and that I was too. You were upset that they didn't tell us about our ancestry and bloodline."

She sighed and stood up, going to a table and handing me a glass of water, "Yes...you know Cú Chulainn, and Gilgamesh? Both were legendary heroes of the past, I am the descendant of the former, you are the descendant of the latter."

"But...if we are siblings, wouldn't we _both_ be descendants of both heroes?" I asked, confused, taking a sip.

"Normally, but one of us was adopted. Don't ask me who, I was five at the time I found out. Left a-eh, seven years later, so I'm not sure if I was, or you were. Although...maybe I was, as mother was fat at that time. She wasn't the last time I watched you."

I nodded absently, "That makes sense. Why didn't they want us to know about that though?"

Her eyes darkened and her face got angry, "They probably wanted to protect us, but they were so protective I had to get curious as of why. When I found out, I started using the Gae Bolg, as it was my Sacred Gear, they found out eventually and _that_ happened, even if you were seven, you remember every detail. I ran away, and wandered on my own. Devils and Fallen Angels came to kill me, but I slew them easily. I survived on the streets, aimlessly, growing more powerful, until Cao Cao found me. He took me in and I became part of Hero Faction."

"Cao Cao...the general during the Three Kingdoms?"

She gave a giggle, " _Of course not_. He'd be what? A few thousand years old? This Cao Cao is only a descendant."

"Oh...I should have known."

She shook her head, smiling, "Silly brother. I think dying messed up your mind."

I did die? Another flashback came to me, a corpse ramming his fingers into my chest, breaking ribs, and grabbing my heart before smashing it to a pulp.

The door opened and I saw the man with short, black hair and black eyes. His outfit was ancient and seemed to be a hybrid. He looked at me, "So, you woke, Gilgamesh."

"Am I supposed to be dead?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Well, bluntly, yes. You're alive now, obviously."

I nodded, not that I remembered much, I only know my name, fragments of my family life...and that's really my limit. I don't know how old I am, or where I am, where I came from, how I got here...nothing. "Sure...Cao Cao?" He gave a brief nod.

"Yes."

"I remember practically nothing, what do you want me to do now?"

"First, I want you to summon a weapon," he said bluntly, it seemed to be a test and I gaped at him.

"Guh? How?"

His reply was just as blunt, "Concentrate, imagine." I looked upon my hand in front of me, wanting to bring a weapon. But what to chose? I brought my arm down frustatedly and suddenly, multiple weapons appeared behind my back and their points stuck out, pointing at Cao Cao.

Cao Cao nodded, "Good, so you are able to use the Gate of Babylon. Perfect. Now I don't have to kill you."

My eyes widened and I nodded furiously, "Thanks!" He gave a quick grunt in reply, turning. I put the glaive on my lap, "Wait! How'd you find me?"

"Your sister. No...actually, that's partly true. She told me about you and how she wanted you to join me. I asked her about you and learned some. Afterward, I watched you to make sure you were a descendant. I suppose you know the epic of Gilgamesh. But anyway, I believe you are a direct descendant of the Gilgamesh during the Fifth Holy Grail war.

"I noticed you were unnaturally cruel in battle. I realized after some searching that it was the blood from Gilgamesh. When I found out you were the descendant, I wanted to take you in to Hero Faction, but another part of Khaos Brigade got to you first. I lost my chance and your sister was devastated. Until you ran away...that gave us another chance. Then you were killed and reincarnated. Your sister came angry and wanted to engage the supernatural. I kept her from doing so. When you were killed again, you lost your status as a devil and I brought you here before more could happen. Now...you're alive as a plain human."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked confused. He seemed disgusted with anything not human.

"I want only humans in Hero Faction, in addition to those who are descendants to heroes and those that are able to wield Sacred Gears. I want to prove that humans aren't as weak as everyone thinks."

"Ah...why _are_ we weak?"

His face twisted and he showed disgust, "Humans are the prey of the supernatural. We are held under the influence of 'God', killed and then reincarnated by our 'saviors', the devils. We are killed everyday, left and right. We fight amongst each other and are unable to handle even a low-class...monster. They can _fly_ , _use magic_. It disgusts me. I must show them all, prove them wrong. So I brought us, Hero Faction, together here to be able to prove them wrong. We, except you as of now, are able to handle our own against those in the high-class tiers. Even higher at times."

I understood why I was weak, but again I didn't mind, as long as I got better, and didn't die. "What about my parents?"

"Their blood that held the ancestor's bloodline was passed on to you. They held no more. In revenge for hiding your potential, I've killed them."

I started, shocked by his bluntness and actions. But if they did hide my potential and all, and I am capable of this, even as I am the weakest, I do resent my parents actions. Like, why would you protect me if I could summon a weapon at will? "That's fine." My sister, who was silent the whole time, smiled.

"Glad you aren't affected. In my opinion, they shouldn't be pitied. I apologize if I sound power-hungry, brother."

I smiled at my sister, "It's fine. Honestly, this new life would be more fun than what a human life can give."

She nodded as Cao Cao walked out. He said over his shoulder, "Bring Gilgamesh to the dojo in ten."

"Okay," she said calmly. When he walked out, she sighed heavily, "Great, now he's going to knock you upside-down more than you can count."

"Oookay. That's going to be fun," I replied. We stayed silent, as being apart for many years can do that. I looked at her, "Um, just wondering. If y-"

"I know what you'll say. _NO_ , even if I'm an adopted sister, I'm still not dating you." I put my face in my hands and cried anime tears. She giggled, saying dreamily, quietly, "Although...I'd like to date Cao Cao."

I looked up, "Really?"

"He won't approve, for sure," she blushed, "I had a small crush on him when we met. During my time here, it grew." She looked at me for a moment before looking to the side, "I don't know exactly why I'm attracted to him." I laughed and she shot her head towards me, glaring, "You tell him, I'll kill you."

"No worries, no worries!" I replied, still laughing. Finishing before the ten minutes were up, "How come your eyes change color so many times? I counted at least fifteen times."

She gave a sly smile, "I have contact lenses to do that. If you recall, my real color was green. My hair was always auburn, so don't worry. Maybe that's a clue that I was adopted. Your whole family had black hair."

"Why do you need them?"

"Well, if people find me, I can simply say I'm another person. I usually change my hair style when I go in public too. Anyway! Let's get going."

* * *

 **Present:**

I got up brought up my arm, sending multiple weapons at Cao Cao. He dodged them all without much effort but actually smiled. I narrowed my eyes as it's a sly one, "I think you've improved enough. You learn quick. Let's go."

My sister looked astonished for a moment, "Where, Cao Cao?"

Cao Cao looked at her in the eyes, glittering mischievously, "We're going to go somewhere, and it'll be fun." He smiled wolfishly and she blushed as she looked at him longer than necessary. He didn't notice and turned around, "We'll bring Georg." My sister and I looked at each other, confused as we followed the leader of Hero Faction. We met with the black-haired, spectacled magician of Hero Faction. He wore a similar outfit to Cao Cao and a mage robe over it. He nodded as Cao Cao explained what he wanted the three of us to participate in. Georg smirked and agreed. I wondered what they were up to, but I decided no matter what, _I'll be loyal to Cao Cao._

 ** _Well, as long as my sister is...no matter who I meet and talk to, I'm not going to split with her again. She's my only family now._**

* * *

We appeared in a dimension outside of earth, slightly similar to our camp (I never knew what the place is or where it is located) with a greenish sky. The ground was red, and destruction lay everywhere as far as the eye could see. There was an odd group crouching over a woman, or girl, that was unconscious. The leader apparently was the woman with crimson red hair. The most power emanated from a little girl in a gothic dress. I knew her as Ophis. Cao Cao froze for a slight moment and narrowed his eyes, he muttered, "Interesting." Ophis took a glance but she watched expressionless.

When the three of us appeared (Georg had stayed hidden per Cao Cao's orders), the one in a black minidress and tie looked up, she looked immensely relieved, "Ethan!"

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she automatically put her hand on her scabbard and drew her sword. Everyone looked at us as we landed in front of them.

Cao Cao tilted his head and smiled with his eyes narrowed, "I'm not here to fight. Only here to talk. Why not someplace private?" Immediately, we were in another dimension again, Georg is able to replicate the area we are in, allowing only those he allowed inside. In this case, everyone within hearing distance. Nobody seemed to be aware, however.

"Cao Cao. Do you need something?" the man I knew as Vali asked. He is the current White Dragon Emperor, and supposedly the strongest.

"Only to meet a new hero that joined us...Oh! Only a few weeks ago." Cao Cao answered as cheerfully as his nature allowed, which wasn't much. At most, it came out smoothly, jeeringly. The crimson haired woman widened her eyes.

"Who?" she asked, astonished, "You already have many people in Hero Faction!"

"Yes, I know. Like you have seven people in your peerage," he gestured to me as I turned to him, "Gilgamesh is the new member. Descendant of the Gilgamesh from the epic. Why don't you greet him?" He didn't seem to be taunting the peerage in front of us, he was. I didn't understand why. Or why they seemed so anguished.

The snowy-haired girl screamed at him, "You took him from us! He was never a descendant of...that person!"

Cao Cao laughed, "That's where you're wrong. I only choose human descendants with Sacred Gears. Nobody else."

The woman with raven hair and unusually large breasts glared, "Ethan was a devil!"

Shrugging, Cao Cao replied, "Yes, but when he died, he lost all devil status. I simply brought him back to life."

They were shocked, "How?"

"That, is something only I would know, not even they know. I don't plan on revealing it," Cao Cao briefly said.

The blonde man wearing the human Kuoh Academy uniform stepped forward, "We will fight to get our family member back. We will kill you all!"

The crimson-haired woman raised a hand, "Anyone who uses my servant as a tool should die!"

Cao Cao said, "We won't kill unless necessary, be glad, none of you will be able to stand up to us. And! He's no longer your servant, but a free human."

I tilted my head, adding, "Family? My only family is with Hero Faction."

The girl in a minidress went pale, "Ethan! They are not your family!"

I gave a simple reply, shrugging, "They raised me when I came back from the dead. They conversed with me, I got to know them. They gave me a new life."

The crimson-haired woman had tears in her eyes, saying quietly, "I did so too."

"After you let him die," Cao Cao shot back. I didn't understand what he meant, but the woman seemed to know.

I aimed a thumb at my sister, "And I can't leave my sister."

The blonde man growled. "Then I'll kill your sister to bring you back to Rias's peerage!" He brought up one sword from the ground and charged, the sword positioned below his waist. My sister simply smirked, moved from her location in front of Cao Cao and brought up Gae Bolg. The spear appeared in her hands, tip covered with a cloth as usual. _Fool,_ I thought, _If you killed my sister, I'd never forgive you, or that peerage._ I didn't have to worry about my sister's safety.

She smacked the sword aside with the shaft, making the man widen his eyes. Tang quickly brought up the shaft and smashed it across his face, strong enough to send him flying, but weak enough to not break any body parts. He landed and got up to his knees ready to try again, but my sister had the tip of Gae Bolg slung over her shoulder. "Tsk, too slow, and not enough skill. Power is good, but not against a person with good footing and ability overall."

"Impossible, what weapon is that?" he muttered.

Suddenly, Tang jumped back and pushed me. Cao Cao leapt to the side as a blast of magic destroyed the area in front of us. Everyone looked up in surprise, it wasn't anyone in the peerage that sent the attack, but was a man dressed in black armor with a cape. He had long brown hair that fell to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye. He tsked, "I've always wanted to kill you, _Gilgamesh_. Silly imposter. You're literally the one thing Khaos Brigade cannot kill nor find. A roach. You halt our plans and we can't halt yours. Now...I can finally get a fucking chance to destroy you."

My sister glared as she grabbed the cloth covering her spear, "Then I'll kill you. I won't allow myself to lose my brother for the fifth time." Shalba smirked, amused.

"And what can a human such as you can do that to a True Maou such as me? Shalba Beelzebub?" My sister stifled a laugh then let it out after she couldn't contain it any longer. She quickly stopped and looked up.

"A bit arrogant, are we?" She ripped the cloth off of Gae Bolg and everyone felt the power that emanated, making Tang's first opponent realize what he went against. I grabbed the cloth as it fell and my sister, with inhuman strength, leapt into the sky. Shalba avoided her thrust and laughed.

"You missed," he purred, "Pathetic human." My sister turned quickly midair and faster than he can react, she threw the spear, clearing the few meters in less than a second. It stabbed his chest as she fell to the ground and he frowned.

"This simple stick cannot stop me," Shalba reached for the spear's shaft and grabbed it, but was unable to pull it out.

The moment Tang's feet touched the ground again, barbs sprouted from every single artery, vein, and joint of his body. Everyone in Rias's peerage gasped and Shalba screamed before more barbs sprouted, coming out of his throat. He fell to the floor quickly, he landed and gurgled, choking on his blood. My sister walked calmly over to him. Shalba was dead long before she pulled out the spear, accepting the cloth I handed to her. She wiped the blood ,drenching the cloth, but all the stains quickly disappeared.

She wrinkled her nose, giving an unhappy sniff, "Boring. I was hoping a _True Maou_ could give more of a challenge. Perhaps even making me get to Balance Breaker before he died."

The short, white-haired girl shook her head, "Impossible."

The leader of the peerage said, "A human...able to kill an Old Maou as simple as that?"

Cao Cao put his hands behind his back, "DxD, you are simply too weak. I shall expect more the next time we meet. If you can be on par with Gilgamesh in our next meeting. I'd _consider_ talking with you. Gilgamesh, I'll have you know now. These people were from your old life, before I gave you another one. Would you like to return?"

I looked at him, then the peerage. I realized it was a test and I laughed out loud, "If I choose to go with them, you'll simply kill me, no?"

"Yes, and I'm sure your sister wouldn't mind."

Tang muttered, "I _would_ mind, but my brother would have betrayed me, so I wouldn't have any kind of sadness. Can we go?"

I nodded, and took one step back before I heard quick movement and a shout from Rias, "Akame! No!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, also hope you didn't see Ethan/Gilgamesh's sister as OP. But it's a fusion of legends and Fate/Stay Night. Seeks out the heart, and iirc it's first kill by stabbing made spikes sprout from every joint of Ferdiad's body.**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure Cao Cao doesn't train anyone, but I'll mention that later in the next chapter.**

 **By the way, I've created a new line of Sacred Gears only for weapons used by Legendary Hero's descendants. That's where Gae Bolg and maybe Gate of Babylon belongs, I may call the line Noble Phantasm *wink wink*.**

 **Originally planned Ethan to remember over time, but changed it. He'll get everything at once later on.**


	2. New (but Old) and Old People

**Chapter 2**

 **matrience: Thanks!**

 **King0fP0wers: Don't know yet. I was thinking of making an Achilles with Shirou's Reality Marble from Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works. I only made two new heroes because they are the two OCs who will play a part in the DxD world. Anyway, didn't think of it until now. I have to thank you for that. I'm planning to go off canon at around the Volume 11-12 and have a big time skip in between those two volumes, so if I make new heroes enter, I'll make sure to mention it on the time skip chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The girl in a minidress named Akame surprised me with her speed, I haven't seen anyone of that caliber. I barely had time to bring up my arm and send weapons flying at her. Even still, she managed to avoid them all through instinct and slammed me against the ground. Akame had tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Please, come back to me, Ethan."

I didn't blink as I kicked her between the legs. Not as effective as kicking a man, but worked nonetheless. She let go and I punched her aside and kicked her, sending her flying back. Picking up the sword she had dropped, I inspected it.

Cao Cao went up to me, "That is Murasame, its blade contains a poison that's incurable and kills in seconds." I walked up to Akame and she looked up, mouth wide open and her throat tightened visibly before she looked down at her knees.

"Pathetic."

Emotionlessly, I looked at her sword, then at her.

I raised the sword as my sister gripped Gae Bolg when the Red Dragon Emperor moved forward, "DO YOU NO LONGER CARE FOR HER?!"

I held it a moment longer, not to make thing suspenseful, but at what the dragon had said.

"Honestly, I have no clue what you mean. Let's get this over with," I muttered and stabbed down.

"Better luck next time," I called as I walked away, Akame and everyone else staring at the sword that impaled the ground in front of her. She looked a my back and slammed her fist on the floor as the queen approached her, stroking her shoulder.

As we got ready to leave, Georg turned, raising a hand. We looked at Rias, who was glaring at my sister and I, "Are you really a sister, or a manipulator? A fake?"

She smiled sweetly, tilting her head and closing her eyes, "As real as a sister can be. I'm not a fake savior like you. I've _seen_ it with my own eyes. Be glad I'm not going to kill you, _Rias Gremory._ "

"Just which hero are you a descendant of?" Rias questioned suddenly.

My sister looked greatly insulted, "Have you read your stories? I'm pretty sure my spear made it obvious. I am a descendant of Cú Chulainn."

Rias gasped, looking at the spear and Tang, "The Celtic hero? Impossible, you are a female."

Tang took a step forward threateningly, "I _knew_ it, you look down upon me as a human female!" Her tone made the entire peerage except Rias flinch. "Do you want to challenge me? I'm sure I'd be more of a descendant than you are a heiress, Crimson Princess of _Ruin._ " Rias smirked and my sister took it as a sign to fight, but Cao Cao held her shoulder.

"No."

She smiled in return, "Relax, Cao Cao. This is only going to be a warning. _Balance Break._ " The cloth elongated and the Red Dragon Emperor widened his eyes.

"...No way, she can use Balance Break that easily?"

My sister heard and turned to him, " _Yes,_ pervert. I gained mine through training, like Vali-kun, unlike _you_ , who had to gain yours through poking stupid _breasts_!" That was enough for Rias, who threw a Extinguish Star, the ball flying at my sister quickly. I shouted and Cao Cao pulled me back, the ball destroying the area where my sister stood, but she had leapt to the side long ago and thrust at Rias, who looked confused along with everyone in DxD, except a few. Vali raised an eyebrow. Along with Ophis, Bikou, though they tilted their head. Arthur Pendragon seemed mildly impressed. Rias stayed silent but when Rias turned to my sister, she coughed violently as she felt a deadly punch hit her breast, where her heart was.

My sister looked, eyes narrowed. She calmly put the spear over her shoulder as the Red Dragon Emperor shouted, "What did you do to Buchou?!"

"Simple Issei Hyoudou. I showed her how capable I am as a human. If Gae Bolg was uncovered, your president would have been killed already," she was casual as she turned and tugged at the cloth gently. When Rias recovered, my sister added, "This cloth serves a purpose. We'll take our leave now."

We heard Rias speak to my sister, "I will kill you. You started all this. You caused everyone this grief, to my servants. To Akeno, Momo, and Akame. When we meet again, I will make sure you never existed."

Once again giving her sweet smile, "We'll see about that. Such as you, I wouldn't be holding back in combat. I've been using Gae Bolg since I was seven, and considering that my field requires..." she thought, "More true reflexes and experience, I'd _surely_ win."

We got ready again, and this time, left without disruption. Although I saw The raven haired woman look at me dejectedly, crying. The snowy haired one was hugging Akame. Rias's eyes glowing red. Kiba, Issei, the short loli furious. I blinked and we were gone.

* * *

 **One month later at minimum:**

It is hard to tell here, it's honestly quite boring without any entertainment. Cao Cao understood that being human with video games would make training boring, but he wanted me to get better. He turned to my sister, "Hmm?"

"Cao-kun, I haven't ever been able to thank you for training my brother."

He nodded grimly, "Hey, he's not bad at all. Honestly, he is good. Just the memory loss. I'm also doing it for you."

She perked up, "F-for me?"

"Of course, I don't want you to be that depressed again just because your brother died."

Her face fell and she nodded. Cao Cao looked satisfied and suddenly brought up his True Longinus. I brought up my arm and randomly picked a weapon, I saw it was the sword of Miyamoto Musashi. Tang brought up her Gae Bolg.

We turned to see a teenage boy. He was a brunette and had one green eye, one red eye. His top consists of a hoodie and a high-collar jacket. On his back is a sheath with a short sword, a chain mail tassel on its hilt. His bottom wore black pants and combat boots. He held his hands above his shoulders.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I'm in dire need of your help." Cao Cao raised an eyebrow, and the teen turned to me, "Do you think I can use your Shingu-No, I mean Sacred Gear. Apologies, I don't come from here."

I pointed a thumb at Cao Cao, "He's the leader, I can't simply just follow you."

Nodding, "I see." He turned to Cao Cao, waiting for an answer. Cao Cao watched him, predicting his abilities and sizing him up.

"If I deem you to be someone I can recognize as a foe, I'll consider it. Let's go, dragon."

The teen froze, "Ho-how did you know?"

Cao Cao have a quick laugh, "You exert power of a dragon. Also, you seem to have a Twice Critical sub-species...or-Hmm. Strange."

"What?"

"Nothing," Cao Cao said, walking away from the teen and towards the dojo. We all jogged and caught up, walking a few paces behind him.

* * *

Cao Cao held his Longinus over his shoulder, tapping it. I started as I saw the way he held it was so...familiar. I realized it is the same thing my sister did. I turned to her, "You actually copied the way he holds his spear?"

She glared at me, blushing and I turned back to the two warriors that would face off.

It started without warning, as the brunette rushed towards Cao Cao, suddenly clad in white armor similar to Vali's Divine Divide's Balance Break. Cao Cao leapt back at the first punch and jumped up as a foot smashed onto the floor, making a crater.

Midair, he stabbed forward and the True Longinus's range grew, but the teen had sensed the danger and was gone when the tip crashed into the floor. Cao Cao landed lightly, and jumped forward the moment his feet touched the ground. He twisted while falling and behind him, I saw the armored figure cut the air with his fist.

Cao Cao smiled, amused, "A bit eager to kill, are we?"

His opponent bowed, "I'm sorry. Force of habit."

Now he laughed, "No! No problem. Continue on!"

The brunette looked up and jumped back as the spear elongated, nearly stabbing him, however, a scale broke off the armor. When he tried to grab it, the spear shorted and Cao Cao gave a 'tsk'. He suddenly narrowed his eyes and the kick that flew came in contact with a barrier, after a moment, Cao Cao was pushed a few centimeters and then leapt back at a shattering of glass.

"Che," Cao Cao scoffed, "Guess I'll have to be more serious. Balance Break!"

I didn't see as Cao Cao suddenly teleported. My sister widened her eyes. "Tang, what happened?"

Wen the fight continued, she spoke, "That is Cao-kun's Balance Breaker, Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin. It's a sub-species and it creates seven orbs for him to use, each with a different ability." She pouted, "He told me he had a Balance Break, which I didn't doubt, but he didn't tell me it was a sub-species!"

"Uh, sister?"

"Hush, the fight is done."

I was astonished, "Wait, already?" I looked at Cao Cao and the newcomer, who were both talking, as if they had never fought, despite the destruction around them. Then I noticed the spotless dojo, _Must be Georg's work._

Cao Cao turned to us and nodded. My sister and I got up and walked over, "We just simply have to find the location for these Neo-Jaegers. Although..."

"...If you'd like, you could help me fight with my friends. Oh, I've forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Tatsumi."

Turning, my sister looked at Cao Cao, "What will happen if we'd want to go?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. I can stop you, but what's the fun in that?" He twirled the True Longinus before he placed it on his shoulder, "So?"

My sister looked and nodded, "I want to go. I'd like to see how good these guys are. I'll bring my brother along too."

"Sure," came his reply. "Tatsumi," Cao Cao conjured a map from thin air, "The base is located right about here." This caused Tatsumi to stare at Cao Cao, at him and his map. He looked at the location that was mentioned and committed the location to memory.

"Thank you. How did you get the location so quickly? Did you know ahead of time or...?"

"I'll keep my answer to myself, as you keep the reason between your two different colored eyes," Cao Cao said impassively. This made Tatsumi touch his red eye, the one with a cross-slit pupil. He nodded sadly and then turned.

"I'll take my leave. The eye was and is a reminder of my previous choices."

"I see." Cao Cao put down his arms, empty, spear gone. He looked at the teen who was walking out, "How did you manage to find this location, but not the base of your enemies? Simply curious at the logic."

"No clue. Think you two can come over to that location the moment the sun starts setting?" After that, Tatsumi was gone.

"Cao-kun," my sister spoke up, "What did you mean by he had an abnormal Sacred Gear?" Cao Cao merely turned and walked away. I shrugged at his action and walked towards my room as my sister jogged up to him. I looked back and saw him talking to her. She seemed lost in thought and nodded, before continuing her conversation.

Walking inside my house then room, I closed the door and sat down, meditating. After mere minutes, someone walked in, and I recognized the voice as Siegfried, "So, how was your first day out?"

I was hesitant, as I didn't know the answer to give, "I guess it went perfectly. Why did Cao Cao do that? Didn't he want us to be hidden?"

There was a laugh, "Boy, he made himself known when he took you in, or your sister for that fact. Luckily, and maybe she was purposefully doing it, she completely avoided telling even the leaders who she belonged to. I'm impressed. Anyway, I digressed. Might as well do it now."

"Makes sense, and he got to taunt them too."

I heard movement and I opened my eyes, seeing the white-haired (due to church experiments) man spread his arms to the side, "Well, you were one of them before, you know, don't you?"

"Not until today. Boss gave me a choice, either stick with you guys or return to them. Redundant to speak of my choice."

He scoffed, "Obviously."

"Why did he teach me? He seemed to avoid saying specifically why."

"Not too sure myself, kid. Just be glad he did and is right now, along with sparing your life." I nodded in reply as there was a knock. The door opened a moment after and my sister poked her head in.

"Oh, Seigfried."

"Chuchu," he nodded.

"I could leave if you'd like to talk more."

"Five minutes will be fine." She closed the door and I heard her walk away. He turned back to me, "So...if you get everything back to...your head, who will you pledge your allegiance to?"

I put my hands behind my head as I looked up, "I'm unsure about the answer. Unless you keep this confidential, I'll give you the answer that satisfies you."

"Hah!" my senior barked, "Smart move, but I'm merely curious, kid."

I put my elbows on my thighs and my head in my hands, "I'd be lost honestly. You're all powerful so I can be protected. Not that I care about that. Each individual person? Know most here, but also those in the peerage I probably know too."

"Mhm. What else?" he seemed intrigued.

"Before I returned earlier, the fact I'm loyal to Cao Cao devastated them. One girl wanted to fight me, but I noticed she couldn't kill me, had no courage to. She had feelings for me. It's unnerving. But I think I made my choice."

"When?"

"Choosing to work for him on day one. He wants me to stick to my choice. I would, regardless. My only true family member is here, Chuchu, and I want to be stronger as a plain human. Like Cao Cao, like you."

He nodded at my answer, " What if both sides forced you to choose? What then?"

"I'd choose to break off from both sides. So you all have the satisfaction of hunting and killing me."

He laughed loudly as my sister came in, "What's so funny?"

"Listen to his answer to a question, quite amusing."

* * *

 **Finished! Hoped you like and all. Akame Ga Kill characters will appear next chapter and either next or following chapter, it'll be Cao Cao vs. Esdeath or someone vs. Esdeath. Planning to have Esdeath join Vali, just a plan, but I'll see when the story progresses.**


	3. Entrance of Esdeath

**Chapter Three.**

 **King0fP0wers: Thanks again for the feedback, but there's a high probability I'll stick to Gilgamesh's style, as Ethan is the descendant of Gilgamesh of the Fifth Holy Grail War, but I may use Angelica's style at times, as it is more interesting and can make Ethan a more difficult opponent.**

 **Naruto: Of course I'm planning to make Ethan return! :3 It just won't happen for a long time. Not until after he's killed Sirzechs, many Devils, Fallen, and maybe even Angels. Some of the Rias peerage too, maybe. Anyway, enough about what'll happen later, please forget what I said. Not sure if the second comment is a good or bad one. I can see it as both.**

* * *

I looked back into the forest and saw the pink sniper, Mine give a thumbs up, unless she was flipping me off. She also moved her head, which I took as a smile, before returning to her Teigu, Pumpkin. Completely different personality from yesterday when we first met.

When we had met, she seemed to hate me, and after a while of introducing ourselves, I realized she thought I was dating my adopted sister, and was jealous of how we got along so well. After some convincing thought, and she muttered so, and we assured her that we were simply siblings. Honestly, I found it amusing, my sister didn't find it as amusing. Other people in Night Raid were Sheele, a woman who wielded a huge pair of scissors called Extase that is able to cut through anything; Chelsea, a girl who looked like Cao Cao for a moment (it was due to her Teigu/Sacred Gear Gaea Foundation); and Leone, wielder of Lionelle (which was similar to the Boosted Gear or really, the Twice Critical, but it's a permanent effect, unlike the ten seconds. So...sub-species? Like Sieg's?) who was the leader, although Tatsumi was the most popular.

Strangely, the one name Chelsea seemed relieved to see me, as with the one named Akame. I simply assumed she liked me too, or cared for me. I froze, did that mean I cheated many times? Taking advantage of my distraction, she hugged me, "We have a lot to talk about, boy."

"Ookay?" came my lost reply.

In a puff of smoke, Chelsea turned into a woman in a white military uniform, with cyan hair and cold eyes, and a confident smirk. She continued her smirk and led us inside, passing by a few people who looked so astonished, they nearly fainted. Others looked at Tatsumi and Leone with such anger, I'm surprised they were unfazed.

"General!" a voice shouted.

"WHAT?!" Chelsea snarled, making the grunt wince. It was due to him believing that the woman in front of his was _the_ General Esdeath, informed to be alive by Tatsumi. He shrunk as he mumbled.

"I thought you were at your office the whole day."

Chelsea started to rolled her eyes, but stopped, then put her hands to her hip, saying slowly, calmly, "Well, does it _look_ like I did so? Be glad. In case you haven't _noticed_ , these two were the look-alike descendants of the original. Those two are just bystanders caught up with them, so unfortunately, they have to die too."

"So I bring them to the torture chamber?" he asked eagerly.

Chelsea shook her head and started walking up a flight of stairs, "Let's take a walk around, show them out new base that we have now, due to the original when Empire was obliterated. Then we'll go and I will handle them personally." Chelsea smiled so malevolently, I shivered. Her act was perfect, although she still let her natural characteristics leak through now and then, as she almost rolled her eyes. That was something I'm sure Esdeath wouldn't do.

We walked by a pair of guards outside a plated door who both looked suspicious, glaring at Chelsea. That was not good. I stopped, and so did everyone else. Chelsea turned, barking, "What now, pest? Get moving."

I opened my mouth then closed it, and one of the two guards at the door narrowed his eyes, "General, how can you be out here if you've never left your room?"

Chelsea chuckled, although I saw a small bead of sweat, "Maybe I left another way?" She gestured to the closed door, "There are many ways to walk out on a whim."

"There are no windows or passages," the two guards raised their hands. The one escort behind me gasped fearfully.

"Don't tell me, I've let in the enemy!"

Chelsea laughed, "Perhaps you did." Quicker then anyone can see, her arm flew and that man had a needle stuck in his throat. He started gagging as blood built up. He fell twitching, "Well, our cover's blown." She said and turned to the ones at the door. They gained gauntlets I saw as Twice Criticals, weaker versions of the Boosted Gear. They boosted while Tatsumi and Leone went to work, activating their respective Teigus. Chelsea riveted to her normal appearance and I held her to my back, ready to send out the weapons if needed. Alarms rang and all was chaos. She purred, "So you're going to play the role of a strong man?"

My quick reply was, "Just a junior protecting his cute senior, and the bodyguard of the main showcase. I don't matter here, you do. Cao Cao would be unaffected by my death, but you matter to Tatsumi, no? Or...he matters to you?"

She stared before muttering 'Not really' and shaking her head, earphones over her auburn hair moving slightly. I adjusted them and she smiled, a tinge of red on her cheeks.

I only got to finish that motion and take a glance at her before I turned around again, and threw multiple swords forward, piercing the body of the grunt in front of me in multiple areas. He collapsed, heart stabbed, along with his stomach, legs, and finally head with an Excalibur as I retracted my arm. I felt a cold presence and I leapt to the side, pushing the auburn girl into a wormhole. The entire half of the compound fell and I landed on the grass outside. I rolled and managed to catch her before she fell flat onto the floor, "Hey! I pulled it off!"

She smiled malevolently, "Good, you wouldn't _want_ to know what'd I'd do if you didn't catch me." I gulped in fear.

Out from the door and onto solid ground was a cyan-haired woman, in a white military uniform, cap blowing off as she fell. Her eyes were cold but glittered, she had a smile instead of a smirk. It was the true Esdeath of the Empire. The Empire's Strongest General and also the Ice Princess. Chelsea got off my arms and we watched. What she did wasn't expected.

"Tatsumi!" the former leader of the Jaegers cried, opening her arms, "I didn't have to look for you! You came for me!"

Tatsumi watched her, then a bald, bearded man came out, "Esdeath! What-..." She turned, briefly glancing at him before returning her attention to us. She was silent at his furious shout, "You said they were dead!"

"I never did so..." Esdeath replied coldly.

"Well, kill them now! Else-" He didn't say more as everyone but the four of us, Sheele, Mine, and Esdeath herself, were covered by ice and became popsicles. She didn't blink as each and every one shattered, killing them all. The ice quickly melted, along with the body parts that became ice, leaving no signs of humans that lived.

She looked at me and smiled a merciless smile, "Now all of them are out of the way, it's the rest of you. Let's kill you first, boy." Then everyone but Tatsumi and I were frozen up to their waists. I supposed I had to fight, looking at the floor and sighing, I brought out twin swords, one black and one white from above my shoulders and held them in front of me. If I remember, they are called Kanshou and Bakuya, both inseparable, and quite powerful. The black is Kanshou, the white, Bakuya.

"NO!" my sister screamed, "Fight me!"

"I'm sorry young lady, but this lad will go first."

She cried, "I don't want to lose him again. At least let me die before him so I don't have to watch."

Esdeath tilted her head, "Lovers?"

"Siblings," came her blunt reply, "I just want to point out before you make any comments, I am adopted."

Esdeath thought for a moment then nodded, "Fine." I was frozen in the same way as everyone and my sister released, "At the very least, give a good fight."

"I will," my sister held out her hand and Gae Bolg appeared on it. The demonic spear gleamed as Esdeath raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, the Celtic hero's own spear. Are you a descendant?" My sister's smirk was the answer, and Esdeath returned one. "I'm aware of its potential, make sure you use it to its maximum."

My sister gave a laugh, "I will, Miss Esdeath."

"May I know your name? So I can keep in mind a worthy foe that I had slain?"

"Tang Trent Sakamoto."

"Ah, truly from modern age. It's amusing having to tell you folks my only name." My sister smiled and just wrapped the cloth below the tip of the spear when she leapt aside. Icicles popped up from the ground beneath her, glinting as if it had been disappointed it missed a kill.

My sister jabbed with the spear and Esdeath blocked it with a dagger of ice, although it shattered and she sidestepped the reduced space-time alteration of Gae Bolg. She formed two weapons, a sword and dagger, then charged.

Esdeath got within arm's length and cut with the dagger, which my sister ducked under. Her sword flew at Tang, but she stabbed Gae Bolg into the ground and the sword shattered. However, Esdeath smirked and my sister jumped back, the spears of ice stabbing through her ponytail as she flipped backwards onto safe ground.

"Tsk."

Esdeath smiled and threw two punches and a spinning kick. My sister turned her body while stepping back, avoiding the first two strikes, then ducked the kick. When Esdeath's leg was over her, she forced Esdeath to spin again, using the momentary distraction to dash to Gae Bolg, as it was still encased behind the icicles, attempting to free it.

She stopped midrun and a wall of ice appeared, but before she could turn around, more walls surrounded her.

"Great..." She wasted no time kicking off the walls, bouncing back and forth as more icicles popped off the ground and shot up quickly. She hit the top, she grabbed onto the edge and the spikes flew out from the center. She looked down and jokingly shouted, "Little help, Esdeath?"

This caused the general to chuckle and snap her fingers, making the walls come down, surprising nearly-actually _everyone_. They faced head-on again, before my sister kicked Esdeath back, heading for Gae Bolg once again.

The strikes she gave didn't budge the ice, then she muttered two words. It caused the ice to shatter outwards but flew around my sister. She grabbed the spear and the tip glowed more brightly. She didn't have a chance to stab at that moment as Esdeath covered the distance between them and went offensively. Slashing and jabbing at my sister.

She kicked up, knocking up the spear, my sister shouted, "Not again!"

Tang leapt up, flipped, grabbing it mid-turn and thrust down with her arm, creating a deep stab into the ground.

When my sister landed, she immediately turned and thrust forward, making Esdeath jump back. She raised an eyebrow. My sister merely replied "All I have to do is keep you at a distance. I can judge your speed."

"Really?" Esdeath seemed to teleport in from of my sister, but she was unfazed. Putting Gae Bolg in front of her horizontally, she spun once, making Esdeath jump slightly back and that was all she needed. Pointing the spear forward again, she let loose multiple thrusts, all which Esdeath had to avoid. However, the only way was to bring up a wall of ice.

It served as a barrier for a moment before multiple stabs appeared seemingly from nowhere and the block broke. Esdeath put a barrier to her right as my sister leapt, and to her left when the one on the right shattered. Again on the right, but she quickly put on top of her head as Tang yelled, pushing with all her might to shatter the block separating the tip from Esdeath, before suddenly going silent.

She landed on the block and jumped off as curved picks of ice speared the area above the block. While upside down, Tang threw Gae Bolg forward, but made a 'che' sound when it broke the wall of ice that she never destroyed. "Crap, could have gotten you there."

"You could have, you could have..." Esdeath said, amused. When Gae Bolg was sent in her direction, she conjured eight icicles equally spaced, and brought them all together at a single point, catching the demonic spear. From its force, all eight broke and Esdeath was sent flying, hitting a tree. However, she rolled away as a spear smashed the tree into splinters, the upper half split from the lower half.

Esdeath kicked the tree, sending it flying at my sister. She punched it away, splitting her knuckles, sending it towards me. She cried out and I widened my eyes, but something got in the way and pushed it down, ramming it into the dirt. I widened my eyes, "What was that?" Tatsumi smiled slightly, and when I looked, it faded and he replaced it with narrowed eyes and a frown. I heard a voice in my head, _-a...Et...!_

"!" I was astonished, what was that? _Hello?_

The reply was muffled, very distant and unintelligible, _Ca...e...me?_

 _Coming?_ I heard something along a sigh and then silence.

My sister got distracted by what happened. She turned quickly kneed the icicles that flew her way from the ground. There was an audible crack and she cried out, falling down. Esdeath threw her arm up, throwing icicles and my sister's eyes widened. Still kneeling, she brought Gae Bolg close and spun it in front of her, blocking and breaking those that flew at her, catching the spear so it pointed forward.

She thrust again, each aiming at the icicles that were thrown as she fell. Its distortion allowed her to break multiple before she was punched violently and flew back. She shouted in pain as she bounced multiple times. She stood up unsteadily and fell down, tears in her eyes as she clutched her knee.

When Esdeath was a few feet away, she leapt forward with all her might, spear aimed at Esdeath, shouting "Gae Bolg!"

"Mahapadma." The world seemed to shift. Esdeath no longer stood in front of my sister, but off to the side, no...far off to the side. Cao Cao had suddenly appeared, supporting my sister with his shoulder, my sister blushing furiously as he had his hand on her right breast. Apparently, something happened that seemed to freeze time. Technically, time did freeze.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I can't allow a fellow hero to die. Hope you didn't mind," Cao Cao simply said as he leapt back with my sister.

She looked impressed, "How did you manage to free yourself from my trump card?"

Cao Cao waved his free hand, "Oh, I was simply coming here when I saw something, so I was sure something went wrong. Glad I stopped Tang's death."

Esdeath out her hands on her hips, "It freezes everything. Not an area."

"Well, power is power. I was powerful enough to resist it, I suppose."

"Ah, very powerful then. I've only known a few that were able to move while I froze time. Strangely, you seem familiar. What is your name?"

He smiled and stood straighter, "I am Cao Cao, descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde, recorded in the Records of the Three Kingdoms. Something like that."

Esdeath looked impressed, "Hmm! So you are the one with the title, 'Strongest Human'..."

He bowed, "Thank you for your acknowledgement. May I confirm, you are Esdeath, the most brilliant General?"

There was a chuckle, "Not sure about 'most brilliant', but I did have the title Empire's Strongest General from those who feared me."

"It is an honor, do you have time to spar? I'd like to test myself."

A smile grew, "Gladly, I have all the time I want." Cao Cao gestured behind him and Esdeath took a glance, then we were all freed. Cao Cao turned to Esdeath and they spoke again.

"Are you ready to fight? Not exhausted?"

"I won't be, I'd be able to fight for a few days."

Chelsea looked at me curiously, "That's your boss?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"She seems that she will meet her match," Chelsea commented, referring to Esdeath. Cao Cao had the True Longinus over his left shoulder while supporting Tang with his right and Esdeath watched him calmly, chuckling while shaking her head.

"You don't plan to fight like that, will you?" Esdeath mused.

* * *

 **Was the fight between Tang and Esdeath entertaining?**

 **It was hard, as both were human, so no blood spurting everywhere and all that, but mostly dodging. Until next time.**


	4. Dragon vs Demigod King

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Esdeath watched Cao Cao as he put down Tang. She said, "I'm sorry, I brought you into this."

He looked at Esdeath impassively, "Don't worry, I would have gone to fight Esdeath anyway. She can help test my limits." The moment her left leg touched the ground, she screamed and Cao Cao brought her up.

"My leg..." Cao Cao narrowed his eyes and turned to Esdeath.

"May we fight another time? I myself am eager to fight, but you can see the situation."

Esdeath smiled, "I don't mind, besides, we have interlopers." She started walking away, and Tatsumi finally moved, but Mine, who had snuck up to us with Sheele, grabbed his arm, shaking her head. Esdeath took a few steps forward, and spoke without turning, "My new goal is now to fight you one day and kill _you,_ strongest human..."

She vanished in a flash of ice, laughing as we heard the flapping of wings. The sound made Cao Cao laugh, "So they actually handled the users? Are those men really that hopeless to lose against a weak group of people?"

I heard my sister's ragged voice, "Wh-who?"

The leader of the group appeared, "So this is where you ran off to? Coward!"

Cao Cao replied smoothly, "Coward? I was simply gathering those of Hero Faction to leave. I was never involved with those that you managed to defeat." He said this last part with a smile.

Rias turned to my sister, who was still supported by Cao Cao, "A bit burdened, are we? Why don't I take it away? Yuuto."

"Yes, Buchou," the blonde male charged and Cao Cao leapt back, bringing up the True Longinus with his left hand. He wielded it so naturally, I realized he is ambidextrous. I didn't want him to fight, so I intercepted Kiba Yuuto's attack. But not before he cut my sister from her left shoulder to her stomach. I roared and charged a startled Kiba, taking the chance to knock him back to Rias. He coughed blood and wiped his mouth. Rias turned surprised, "You're here too-and you?!"

Cao Cao removed his cloak and draped it over my sister as she clutched her wound that split her shirt and bra. She glared at Kiba as she shrugged the cloak on and I gave her my jacket to stanch the cut.

Rias had noticed the reformed Night Raid and Akame looked. Nobody believed their eyes. Akame gasped, "Tatsumi...you, you!"

He shook his head, "I'm not siding with anyone, Akame. Don't misunderstand. Just because I come over to you, Rias Gremory, doesn't mean I can't go to the Hero Faction for help. They were the ones who did this, they helped us...but I think Esdeath did the most work as she massacred the entire neo-Wild Hunt force." He nodded to the remaining part of the compound from earlier, this was true, as we were the cause, but Esdeath was the one who destroyed the place. Akame glanced at the ruins and at us. "You must understand that we work on our own, separate from others, as such with Team Vali."

I summoned a glaive and twirled it for a moment before stopping, looking down its length, "Tatsumi, you may want to leave now before they accuse you of more wrongdoings." He looked at me, processing my words, then nodded.

"Sure, let's go then."

Chelsea watched them go, and she gave me a peck, "Thanks for the protection, I'm sure I could have done well myself, but not against so many."

"Haha, no worries."

"Also," she got serious, "You must choose your sides later Gigi. I know you remember tidbits, don't...you know. I want to add," she looked at the vanishing members, "don't try so hard to protect everyone, you'll hinder them and kill youself while they die."

I nodded, ruffling her hair and pulled down her headphones. She pouted, fixed it, and followed the others. She stopped and blushing, handed me a lollipop that she drew from a cosmetics box, "A gift from me."

"Thank you," I said graciously and she ran to the leaving members. I turned back to the peerage and brought up a single sword with a spiral going from the tip to the hilt. A bow materialized and I drew the bow, with the sword as an arrow, ready to fire the Caladbolg II if needed. I didn't want to, as I want to save this as a trump card, but then again...there were too many people and a simple bomb won't do anything. _No, this is a powerful weapon. But this isn't my trump card. I know exactly what mine is_ _._ "I suppose we can leave to. Cao Cao, take the lead."

"No!" I heard Rias shout, "You are coming back with us, whether you like it or not!"

I yawned, turning slightly, "A bit spoiled, are we not? I have pledged my loyalty to Cao Cao."

Her face got red with embarrassment and anger, "Spoiled? I am not! You also swore to be my servant when I brought you back to life!"

I remembered flipping my hair, I moved my hair out of my eyes, "Really? Well, that's the past." I paused, adding, "Not like _I'd_ know."

"It is the unwritten law!" she seemed desperate now, her chances and reasons running out.

"Unwritten law? By whom? I've had enough. You reached the final straw by attacking my sister in her state." Cao Cao held up his hand. He watched the peerage and analyzed everyone. He nodded.

"You have one chance. One of you fight Gilgamesh. If you win, we'd consider talking. If you lose, we'll simply meet again when Hero Faction decides to rear its head."

"No," Rias said adamantly, "If we win, we get Ethan back."

The Asian descendant of the mighty general was amused, "I'm sorry, this is the deal I'm giving, else we leave. 'One-time deal' as _Ethan_ may say."

I heard a shout, "Don't worry Buchou! I'll fight Ethan! I am stronger now thanks to Azazel-sama's training! I'll beat the crap out of him and drag the scumbag back to the peerage!" Aiming the bow at him, I nodded and he shouted, "Boosted Gear!"

I nodded at the lollipop between my fingers, "Please." Cao Cao shook his head, scoffing and took it.

 **[BOOST]**

"Let's go, _Red Dragon Emperor._ I still need to make you pay for staring at my sister lecherously when her clothing was cut. You damned pervert."

He held the gauntlet in front of him and I held the string taut sideways in front of me.

 **[BOOST]**

...

 **[BOOST]**

"Brother..." I heard my sister's worried voice. I lowered the bow and put it away.

 **[BOOST]**

Issei shouted, "What's your Sacred Gear?"

I brought one arm to the side and brought up multiple weapons. "I guess it is an unknown Sacred Gear. Not to worry, I'll kill you without trying."

Issei stared at all the Noble Phantasms, dumbfounded.

 **[BOOST]**

At the fifth boost, I grabbed the weapon of Leonidas and ran forward. I stabbed at his stomach, which he leapt to the side. I quickly turned and grabbed the top half, slamming it against Issei's punch. "Guahh?" Came his confused voice.

I turned the spear and smashed it against his face, sending him flying to the Gremory peerage. I leapt back as he released the energy.

 **[DRAGON SHOT]**

The blast flew at me, which I dodged, but not without harm. The blast not only hit me, but also Cao Cao's hand. His face showed slight reaction to the burn and he reflexively dropped Tang. My sister crumbled and coughed as fresh pain flared in her leg.

"Cao-kun, just let me die here. Take care of my brother!" She shouted to Cao Cao. He dashed over and stood over her, back facing my sister.

"Not a chance. I've spent this much effort to keep you alive and you want my efforts to be in vain?"

"N-no..."

"Then stay alive!" he barked, then to me, "Finish it up, Gilgamesh, your sister is dying here." That got to me.

"You know...I can't believe that I'm actually going easy!" I shouted angrily. The spear was surrounded with killing intent and I jabbed at Issei, who leapt back, but the weapons flew his way from behind me. He shouted in surprise and tried to turn in midair to avoid the new surprise. Miraculously, he avoided it all. I narrowed my eyes and pivoted, stabbing while turning.

The blade dug into Issei and I followed the swing all the way. He got up, clutching his stomach where the spear was impaled and shouted, "Balance Break!"

 **[Balance Break]**

A flash of red appeared and Issei was clad in red scale-mail armor, bursting apart the spear. His wings opened and he flew at me but I simply threw multiple weapons at him, allowing him to think he won as he dodged. Suddenly, he was flying behind the peerage.

 **"How?"**

"My Sacred Gear lets me use the weapons of heroes with ease. Plus, I have other abilities. I have to thank...ah yes! I have to thank Angelica for all its different purposes! My ancestor the creator, an outsider the enhancer!"

 **"Bastard!"**

 **[BOOST]**

 **"I'll destroy you here and now!"**

 **[BOOST]**

He flew again, but I sidestepped and blocked one arm, but didn't see the other as it hit me and sent me flying. I landed on the floor and I rolled as Issei slammed his fist into the ground. He kicked with one foot but with a roar and a shove of my hands, he flew meters back. Getting up, I felt pain. I think a few ribs were broken and I wheezed, strangely, I felt cold and they quickly mended. Gingerly touching my ribs, they were...whole? _Yo...t...e?_

I only took one step when Cao Cao threw the True Longinus forward, I looked at him and saw him eating...the lollipop. "HEY!"

"Interesting, never ate one." The True Longinus that was impaled in the ground in front of me returned to his hand. "Time to go."

"What?" shouted Issei as he removed his armor.

"I am a man of my word, DxD. I will come to your call and talk about Gilgamesh. No promises on returning him. Hurry, Gilgamesh."

I took a step when I heard someone else's step and a controlled voice, "I'm going to come too." This made the peerage speechless as Akame stepped forward, towards us. Cao Cao allowed me to hold on to my sister as he strolled over. "I'm positive I meet your requirements in combat. I can fight the supernatural on my own up until the Satan-class."

Cao Cao looked at Akame, sizing her up. She was silent, as she watched. His eyes, face, every feature was emotionless, "You aren't a descendant...but you are the original. That's enough to pass in my book." Akame blinked.

He still held his expression, "You have a Sacred Gear, your own sword. Impressive, it would fit in the line with legendary heroes' weapons." She loosened her grip on Murasame.

Finally, emotion appeared, jeeringly, he smirked, crushed the candy, and spat out the stick, "You aren't a human. Combat requirements are met. But my baselines are not. You can't come."

"MY LOLLIPOP!"

Laughing, he took a step forward to us and there was a anguished scream that went on for a moment. Cao Cao still held his smirk and was about to stab with True Longinus when he suddenly remembered the properties of it. It was a holy weapon.

"Gilgamesh!" He shouted. He dodged as I threw a weapon at Akame and Cao Cao held on to it, guiding the spear. It pierced all the way through, her chest touching his hand. She looked at me with her eyes, drawing her last breath as a devil.

She fell forward lifelessly and he caught her. The peerage screamed but Cao Cao was unfazed by their screams of rage and few threats. He pulled out the bloody spear, returned it to me, and slung Akame's body over his shoulder, "We're done." We left not a moment too soon, various types of magic blasting the area we stood on a split second earlier.

* * *

 **Time Unknown, Hours later:**

I turned to Seigfried as I walked down the outer grounds to my room, "What does Cao Cao plan to do with her?"

"You'll see. Tomorrow, or soon anyway." He walked away, leaving me confused.

Seigfried chuckled, calling over his shoulder, "He's going to do some voodoo magic and make her a human, such as your case." I blinked, watching the man, but he didn't seem to be joking. Would it make her happy if she was with me? What about those other two? _We'll cross that line when we get there._ I was at the door to my room when I heard my sister speak, her voice high and quick.

"Please...be gentle this time."

"Do I have any reason to?" I heard Cao Cao give a sharp reply. My sister gave a small scream and I heard Cao Cao grunt. Her breathing got faster and she moaned.

"A-ah!"

I knocked on the door, "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Cao Cao answered from the other aide of the door, "Not at all, come in."

I walked in and saw him holding bandages, wrapping them around my sister's chest, his hand on her wound, pressing roughly. Her face was contorted in pain and she was blushing, obviously aware that she was completely naked in front of the man she liked, not that she minded, but she minded that her brother just walked into the same room. Her leg was splinted and was placed in a cast, propped onto a stool. There was a bucket at the foot of the bed and the water red with blood. There was a washcloth that was red from soaking in blood. I looked at Cao Cao, "Didn't know you knew medical stuff."

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" he said calmly, concentrated on wrapping it properly, "Jeanne would be the one to do it, but she's out with Heracles and Georg, although they'll be back soon, I just didn't want infection."

"It's my fault, Cao-kun."

"I don't mind," he finished wrapping and admired his handiwork, "First time I had to do this though, tell me if there are any problems, okay?" She nodded happily, all the more eager to let him touch her. I shook my head and when Cao Cao's head was turned, she stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

 **Apologies for no Cao Cao vs Esdeath, although I'll make her a recurring character in the story and one day they'll fight. I just didn't want a basically Tang vs. Esdeath again (the way they fought).**


	5. Kyoto Campaign I

**Chapter 5 Extended chapter, but from today, it'll be about this length or longer. I feel that 2.5k is a bit too short.**

* * *

"Is love a powerful thing?"

"Love _is_ a powerful thing. But don't ask me, ask Gilgamesh, he probably has more answers than me."

Silence returned and Cao Cao looked over at Akame's resting form, "Interesting, you know?" The man beside him raised an eyebrow, "Her love for him is stronger than which side she chooses."

"That a bad thing?"

Cao Cao laughed, "Maybe. She's definitely bound to follow Gilgamesh. But he seems comfortable here. That's something I like. Although I'm a bit anxious about his choice when he knows everything again."

"Hmm..."

Cao Cao turned to Siegfried, "You know something?"

Shrugging, "He told me what he'll do, but he wants to keep it from you."

Cao Cao seemed satisfied, "That's quite an answer. Will we fight?"

"Maybe."

"I'm eager to fight him one day. Maybe as a human, or as a devil, if and when he leaves Hero Faction." Cao Cao nodded at Akame, "Her loyalty may be questionable, but it's probably not for a cause. Instead the person."

Siegfried tapped Murasame that lay against the wall nearby, "She fought to end the Empire's reign and corruption, control."

"She did, why would her methods change? Is love that strong?"

The two comrades were silent, then finally, Siegfried spoke, "Cao Cao, you know we are close to being found, right?"

Cao Cao froze, and turned slowly, "So you're telling me. That the leaders aren't even aware that _we are_ Khaos Brigade. At least affiliated?"

"As far as I know, only the Gremory peerage is aware."

Cao Cao gave a sharp, brutal laugh, "What fools! They really think they can handle this themselves? Then again, they are a special group. Just maybe they can." He smiled, deeply amused. "At the very least, they may tell the leaders. _May_. Not to worry Siegfried. We have enough talent. We'll move on to the next phase. Let's first get everyone informed later today. Soon, they will all know."

They got up and started to move out the room, when Cao Cao gave a thought and brought the pitcher of water closer to the recovering assassin of Night Raid. He seemed satisfied and wrote a note for her to read when she got up. Simply not to go anywhere else risk death.

* * *

 **Ethan POV:**

"Uh, Chelse-ahhh!"

"Let's go here!" She dragged me over to a cosmetics shop, laughing while looking back. People looked back at Chelsea's eager face and my nervous one. The two of us had been moving around since noon. Every time I met someone, I cried for help. Teenagers looked at me jealously, while adults didn't raise a finger, maybe because Chelsea seemed happy. I mean, if we swapped places, the adults would _help_ Chelsea, right? Rambling, how did this happen? Well, I may have walked into a trap. Chelsea said 'talk' but she didn't specify what. We ended up having to go on a date, and she dragged me everywhere. After she bought a handful of items for her cosmetics case (I still don't know where she gets that from), she took me to a few temples.

Neither of us were tired, as you know we trained, but were hungry. She had no lollipops to offer as she didn't have time to restock, "Ethan! What about this? You're American, right?"

"Uhh, I don't remember anything about my life before Hero Faction."

She stopped me and smiled, "Well, then take a look at the brochure!"

I looked at it and found nothing familiar, so I picked the first one, Box Hiding a Jack, "Let's get some lollipops and we'll look for a Box Hiding a Jack."

"Sure~" We bought two large bags and the vendor looked at us strangely, but I popped one into my mouth along with Chelsea. Looking around for a Box Hiding a Jack, I was amazed at the temples and sights. "Have you ever gone to Kyoto, Ethan?"

"Nah, first time here. Apparently, the Youkai live here, did you come here for that?" She shook her head and I steered her to the left, "Here's one!" We ordered two cheeseburgers and sat down to eat. She glanced at it while I took a large bite. Chewing, I waited for her to speak. Or take a bite then speak. Or...finish and then speak. I swallowed and ate a few French fries. Taking a sip of water (yes, water) I looked at her.

"I wanted to come here to go to the Katsura River." I looked her, surprised, and then nodded.

"I'll come with you."

She was excited, "Really? I'd love to stand at the bridge and look at the waters!" She took a bite and frowned, "This is what you guys eat?"

I shrugged, "Something wrong with it?" _How many times do I have to repeat it? NOT LIKE I REMEMBER A DAMNED THING!_

"Too oily!" I laughed and nodded.

"Well, yea-" I froze when my sister appeared beside us, we both looked up. "Sis? Why are you up? Your leg is already that much better?"

She was smiling, "It is. Sorry brother, but Cao Cao needs us to go to Mount Meru to meet up. We need to move quickly." I looked at Chelsea, who smiled and made a phone with her hands. I blushed as my sister nudged my chest friendly, raising her eyebrows. As we left, I looked back to see Chelsea wink, with her chin on her hand, elbow on the table. We ran to Georg, who brought us to Mount Meru.

* * *

Mount Meru wasn't our location, it was just a easy landmark. We were in fact, targeting Yasaka, who was meeting with the people who lived at Mount Meru. We waited on the path for the sight of Yasaka and her guards, who came shortly after. When Georg transported everyone using Dimension Lost, we quickly moved to eliminate the guards while Cao Cao handled Yasaka.

All of the Hero Faction (surprisingly, me too!) made short work of the guards, Heracles punched the skull of one, destroying the head and sending the brains flying. Jeanne mercilessly fought and overpowered the guard before decapitating him. My sister smiled at one's attempt, and stabbed forward with Gae Bolg, piercing his heart. I exchanged a few blows with the twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, before I threw a glaive at my guard. He fell, clutching his chest. Siegfried was the one who took the longest, simply playing against the final guard,who fought the best, maybe the elite or captain.

In the end, Siegfried split the Youkai in half with Gram and satisfied, turned to Cao Cao. He was simply avoiding the blasts of fire with teleportation and after noticing that we were finished, brought up an orb. This made the assault stop and Yasaka stare in wonder.

"The woman treasure. It cancels the powers of women," Cao Cao simply said, making Yasaka flare. However, having her abilities unusable, she was unable to do anything to retaliate.

My sister raised an eyebrow, "Any for men?"

He shook his head, "None that I made."

"Isn't that a bit sexist?"

"Not if women are the more powerful ones," Cao Cao nodded. "Most women I've fought are more powerful than men."

Yasaka growled threateningly, vaguely like a fox, "You know you'll pay for this, right? The Youkai and Three Factions will hunt you all down and kill you."

"Oh, leader of the Youkai," Cao Cao muttered to her, "You just don't know...That is our goal."

She glared, "Is killing the leader of the Youkai really worth the attention?"

Cao Cao raised an eyebrow and pointed the True Longinus, "Who said we were going to kill you? We are simply going to use your powers."

"What?" She didn't say more as Heracles knocked her out. Her eyes rolled above her head at his strike and she fell into his arms. He slung her over his shoulder and nodded.

Cao Cao spun the True Longinus and thought, "We need time to set up. Ethan, Tang. Mind if you guys go back to watch Akame?" We looked at each other then nodded at Cao Cao, "Good. We'll contact again in a few days. Just need Georg to set up the dragon gate and everything. Ethan. Have that girlfriend of yours, Chelsea, to turn into a civilian of Kyoto and watch Kyoto for any activities. It'll be of use."

I blushed, "She's not a girlfriend!"

"Ho. So that wasn't a date? No matter, apparently, the Gremory peerage is visiting in a few days, along with Kuoh Academy, the school they attend. Her intel, along with the both of your cooperation, will be much appreciated."

I bowed, "Yes, Cao Cao." When we left, none of us noticed that the guard I fought was still breathing, struggling to survive in order to deliver the news of Yasaka's capture.

* * *

 **Next Day:**

I sat by the Akame for nearly the whole day, waiting for her to return to the land of the living. She wasn't dead, but not awake. Her breathing was normal, but she didn't twitch at all. My sister came in. I looked up, and asked a question that popped up in my mind due to the woman's actions.

"If she's here to get me to leave, what do I do?"

She laughed, "Well, remember, it's your choice, but we'll have to kill you if you leave, along with Akame here."

"Makes me feel all the more better," I rolled my eyes.

When my sister heard Akame finally shift, she said, "I'll go out. Just walk to the kitchen if any of you need something." She was about to leave, but she realized it would hint she held something against Akame, so she turned around. Seeing my nod, that gave her the satisfaction to leave.

I turned to Akame, but she still didn't get up. She lay still for a few minutes, despite moving earlier. Hoping it was a good sign, I adjusted the blankets and leaned over to the far side to even it returning to the chair, she shot up suddenly and our heads hit.

"Ow!"

"Augh!"

I landed on her, groaning while clutching my head, then I realized where my face was, "...!" Sitting back, I sputtered and raised my hands, apologizing. She didn't seem to mind at all, but looked at me as if she were dreaming.

"E...than?"

Smiling sadly, "Gilgamesh. I don't know you, much. Other than you're a fool to kill yourself and follow me." She threw her arms around me, laughing. I patted her back when I heard sniffles.

"How am I alive?" she asked over my shoulder.

"Honestly, I have no clue how he did it, but Cao Cao brought you back, and as a human." She pulled away, smiling. Then frowned and pulled my cheek, "Ow...?"

"To make sure it isn't some kind of...sick joke." She looked around, "Where are we?" I held her hand and she sat on the edge of the bed. Handing Murasame (in its sheath) over, I pulled her up. She seemed unsteady, so I supported her as we went out.

She gaped at the void of red beyond the buildings, and at the traditional Japanese Sukriya-zukuri. I waved my arm around, "I don't know exactly where we are, never did. But this place is the home base of Hero Faction."

Gaping some more, she looked at me, "Cao...Cao? Said something about being descendants of heroes. What does he mean?"

I nodded, "Ah. You've heard of heroes? Like say Musashi? Kojiro, maybe?" She thought and then shook her head, "Ah, then you must have been born much long ago then. How are you alive?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know honestly...If it helps, I've heard of Gilgamesh."

Nodding, "That's something I appreciate. So, Cao Cao, and the...uh. Six other main members are descendants of heroes, seven if I count. You may have to look them up in a book or something in order to understand who they are a descendant of. You didn't have any children, right?"

She blushed at the thought of making children then shook her head, "No, I never did it to."

I hugged her close, as she nearly fell, "So, that's what Cao Cao meant. You aren't a descendant of Akame, but the actual Akame. But seems as if he accepts it. When he looks at your blood, he also checks for a Sacred Gear." She nodded, "That's another requirement as it makes the human stronger."

There was a long period of silence, then I asked, "Now you're here, does that mean you'll fight the Gremory peerage? The one you left?"

She was silent for a moment, causing me to glance at her. Her answer came as she was looking at the ground, "I'll fight them as long as you do."

"You won't hesitate?" She shook her head, "Then I won't too."

Akame was astonished, "Wait, does that mean..."

"I could have killed you way back when. Few weeks ago, when the Red Dragon Emperor activated Juggernaut Drive. I hesitated, because his shout made me wonder if I really knew you before being part of Hero Faction. It's funny. Besides, when you guys hesitated, I did so too. I want people to fight me at the fullest."

"Do you know anyone who likes you? Well, other than me?"

"Honestly, I don't know you. There's Chelsea from Night Raid who likes me, I think. No, she does."

She froze and her eyes suggested that I give her an answer else I would die, "Chel...sea?" I nodded and her face went slack as she drew Murasame, "Eliminate."

"HOLY CRAP! I'M SORRY AKAME! I'MSORRYHOWTHEHELLAMISUPPOSEDTOKNOWTHATYOULIKEMEALONGWITHHER?" It didn't help. "STOPTRYINGTOKILLMEIT'SNOT _MY_ FAULT!"

She didn't. For the rest of the day, Akame had chased me around the void of the Hero Faction base. However, in the middle, Chelsea had called and Akame screamed at her. Chelsea nonchalantly replied that she simply did what a girl did when she liked a guy. It didn't help me when she added that I took her out to lunch and shopped with her.

The only thing that kept her from killing me was Jeanne's return to check on us, and my agreement to go on a date with Akame too (Jeanne's idea). When all was fine, she added that Akame was not to leave at all due to her status being 'deceased' to the entire Devil world. Akame didn't like it, but she was told it was from Cao Cao, so she reluctantly accepted. Nervously, I told her that in three days, I would go back to Kyoto to see the Katsura River. I was relieved when she grabbed my arm and simply asked me not to die.

* * *

 **Friday:**

"So, where is she?" I looked around, "She said at this restaurant..." I went inside and found the host. He greeted me and I returned it. I asked him if he saw Chelsea, and he asked me to describe her appearance. When I retorted by asking she didn't give her name...

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't ask for the name of customers. Mind giving me a description? I had the entire morning and afternoon shift, so I'm bound to have seen her."

"Uh, yeah...She had auburn hair, headphones, white long sleeve, vest over it, red ribbon at her neck, red skirt, and about knee high boots."

The host raised an eyebrow, "Ah, yes. Of course. She left just minutes ago. To Katsura River, or in the general area. She is going to be one of the unforgettable customers."

"Ah, thank you, sir," was facing the door when I looked over my shoulder, " Unforgettable...Was it the fact that she was eating a lollipop before eating your food?"

"Well, no."

"Huh?"

"She almost depleted the entire food supply our restaurant has to offer, in fact, we aren't done cleaning up yet. She also mentioned the next party that asks for her will pay for her food," he looked amused.

"Uh...eh?" I stared at him.

"Over there was her table." I looked in the direction he was pointing. The corner booth had bowls, plates, cups, and utensils including: soup spoons, forks, chopsticks, and knives, all stacked up neatly. In a meter and a half tall mountain. The servers were having trouble collecting all the plates, and I saw that all plates were eaten clean except for bones, leafy vegetables and the occasional overcooked piece of food. One server was carrying a particularly tall and dangerous stack of dishes and dropped them. I turned to the host.

"So, sir? Sorry for my general rudeness, but are you going to pay?"

I looked at the table and shouted, "How the hell can that lady eat so much and be able to walk to that river?!"

Paying him in full, I started marching out, but turned around as my stomach growled. I looked forlornly at the table, "I still need lunch and I'm broke."

* * *

"Don't you like this view?" After I paid for Chelsea's meal, I came straight to the river. I was ready to tell her off for everything, but at her smile, everything faded and I got tongue-tied. When I didn't say anything, she asked that question.

"Yeah, quite serene," I managed to get out.

"Yes...it is. Nature is something you can look at and never get tired of. It's just...natural. A good thing to think of before you die." She said this without emotion and looked off to the distance, hands gripping the railing of the Togetsukyo Bridge tightly.

"Chelsea?" I held her shoulder.

She shook, "I didn't see much of the areas that were untouched by the Empire. Only once, and when I joined Night Raid. We flew high above the sky, over areas occupied by Danger Beasts. After I told off Night Raid to keep their fate different than my team, it was fighting and killing...over and over. Eventually, I failed to kill Kurome, Akame's sister. That killed me. When I got to this world, universe, dimension. Whatever. You know what I first saw?"

"..."

"My death. Even after death," she clenched her teeth, "They couldn't just leave my body for Night Raid. Esdeath dissected my body for information. _Then_ they staked my head in the center of town. At least they didn't have damn nerve to remove my headphones."

"..."

She laughed bitterly, "The end of my life went well, I couldn't reveal my feelings to Tatsumi, I died in _such_ an ironic wa-"

I sighed then hugged her, "Chelsea. There's no point to reminisce. You're alive now. You have another chance."

"Why? What if I die again? My post-death events are worse than when I first died. I was afraid, terrified."

"You won't die," I assured her.

"How?"

"I'll protect you, at all costs," I grabbed her face and made her look at me, "even if _I_ have to be decapitated, dissected, and get my head staked to do so. You won't die on my watch."

She blushed, and breathed, "Thank you, Ethan." She smiled and put her hands on mine, "I'm glad you forgot everything. Makes me your first girlfriend. In a way."

"We aren't in a relationship!" I adamantly pulled away. She laughed and turned me around. I looked up and saw her get close. Widening my eyes, I pushed her away.

"Come on! Really?" she pouted but I shook my head.

"No, Chelsea. It's not that, something feels off." Something was off at this spot, like a battle would proceed soon. Not only that...I felt a tingling sensation. It bothered me, everything right now did.

"So you would have gone ahead and kissed me if something isn't bothering you right now," Chelsea stated.

I replied by nodding absently, "Maybe...Yeah I would." Then it hit me, this feeling was Dimension Lost. My instincts weren't wrong, a battle _will_ start soon. With who? There was only one group who could fight Hero Faction. Cao Cao mentioned that they would come, the Gremory peerage. "We have to go! Now!"

She didn't hesitate and we ran. However, we didn't take many steps before I saw the DxD and right after, felt the usual feeling of being moved between space, and ending up near Siegfried, the legendary exorcist crossing his arms, turning from Cao Cao to me then Chelsea. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey. Glad you could come too. Side note, cute girlfriend, not cheating on the blackie, are you?"

I stuttered and Chelsea watched, "Is this everyone?"

Siegfried looked at her, "Nah, Heracles and a few others aren't here. Gilgamesh, you may have to stand back a bit to protect your cutie here. Don't want her to die."

"Again," pointed out Chelsea, making Siegfried raise an eyebrow then shrug.

I heard Cao Cao's voice announce, "Pleased to meet you for the first time, Governor Azazel. Red Dragon Emperor, I believe we've met briefly."

The man that stood out asked the Red Dragon Emperor...Issei I believe? "You've met him?"

Iseei growled, "Yeah, I met that bastard twice. But he left before we managed to fight."

Cao Cao's laugh echoed, "Yes, we did. Be happy I did not challenge you. If we had fought, you, Governor of Fallen Angels, would not be seeing him right now. He would be dead already. Of course, I wouldn't want to ruin any fun, so I let him be."

Azazel turned to face Cao Cao again, "Are you the rumored Hero Faction?"

Cao Cao gave off his introduction again, "I am Cao Cao, the descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde, recorded in the Records of the Three Kingdoms. Something like that." He shrugged, smiling. Azazel looked at Cao Cao's spear and was surprised, his face slightly pale. He frowned and cautioned everyone.

"That is the True Longinus, the spear that pierced God. To think that this weapon has fallen in the hands of terrorists." There was muttering among the DxD side, with the devils, and those attending Kuoh Academy.

Suddenly, a young girl who looked like a kyuubi, with the ears and tail, shouted at Cao Cao, "You boy! I have questions for you!"

"Arara, this little princess, what's the problem? If I can, I will try to answer all your questions." I realized that she was Kunou, the daughter of Yasaka, the kyuubi we kidnapped. Or, foxnapped. Whatever. The heiress to the leylines and all. I could understand Cao Cao sounded calm, he knew exactly what Kunou would ask. So did we.

"Are you the ones who took mother away?"

"That is correct," He flat out admitted on purpose.

"What are you planning on doing to mother?"

"Cooperate in our experiment, of course."

"Experiment? What are you planning to do?" she was astonished.

"To grant the wish of our benefactor, generally."

Hearing that, Kunou bared her fangs, extremely angry. Her eyes glimmered with tears. It looked like she was furious. She should, not only was her mother kidnapped, but she will be used for some kind of experiment, our experiment. Cao Cao's actually. I have no role in this except combat support.

"Benefactor... Is that Ophis? And why have you appeared before us?" Azazel sternly asked.

"No to the first. There is no need to hide anymore, to the second. We just decided to say 'hi' before the experiment. I also wished to meet Governor Azazel. Naturally, I would have also wished to meet the Red Dragon Emperor," he paused, shrugging, "but I've already done so. No need to greet him too, but I will do so anyway."

Azazel formed a spear of light in his hand, "Let's keep this simple. Please return the leader of the kyuubi. We are trying hard to join forces with the youkai."

There was an exchange of orders and weapons as the DxD prepared to fight us, and Cao Cao simply waited, when they finished, Cao Cao turned to me, "They wished to join forces with the youkai. But you already know what's amusing about that, they don't see anything laid out in front of them."

I nodded and announced to DxD, my voice ringing out across the dimension, "If you wish to join forces, you all already have a reason to. We kidnapped your mother, Kunou. Use this to join forces with the devils." I smiled devilishly, "Maybe when we kill your mother, you can have a even better reason to, use the decay of Kyoto to allow all three factions to work with you."

Azazel looked shocked at my appearance, Kunou gave a yell, and Issei shouted, "You bastard! You're even worse than we last met!"

I laughed, "Of course! This is who I am now. I have no recollection of being with you at all. _That_ was Akame's downfall. She believed that she could bring out a memory of our so-called, 'good times'. You all have your memories of me. I...have nothing. So I have no fear of killing you. I would have no such hesitation, as _you_."

I shrugged indifferently as he trembled in anger, "Well, shame she's gone now. Can't blame me, can't blame boss, can't blame you, can only blame herself."

Issei roared, but when Azazel grabbed his arm, he snapped at him, "You can't stop me, Sensei! The only way is to give him his memories or kill him! I'm going to do the first one, even if I have to drag the scumbag back! I need to get him back for Buchou, Momo, and Akeno!"

I heard Azazel's reply, calm and collected, "I know this was bound to happen. Don't let the emotions cloud your judgement. You, of all people here, must be in control." Issei took a shuddering breath and nodded.

Cao Cao looked right, "Leonardo, you know what to do." I smiled as the young, expressionless boy nodded. Shadows expanded from his feet, and they took form, making arms, legs, feet, heads, jaws, eyes, many body parts to create hundreds of monsters. They all spoke whatever monster language they spoke,

"Guuuu...gra?"

"Chomp! Chomp!"

"Guuariee!"

"Blrgurhsgsk?"

Azazel said something softly that I couldn't catch, but Cao Cao did, he laughed as he answered. "Yes, the Longinus Annihilation Maker. Different than my True Longinus in terms of levels," he spread his arms, "but deadly nonetheless."

This made a large dialogue between Issei and Azazel, Azazel explaining to the host of Ddraig about the terms of power and abilities, then about the number and wielders of Longinuses, how dangerous they were and everything. Finally, Azazel reached the point of weaknesses in each individual Sacred Gear and Longinus in addition to its strengths.

"Then, how can we stop it?"

"Target the user's body, of course. There are also cases where the body is extremely strong, but it still doesn't compare to the threat of the Sacred Gear. The current Annihilation Maker user is still under a developing phase. If he already mastered it, then they would have been sending demonic beast armies to every faction by now. The only way to defeat him is to take him out now before he matures."

Cao Cao laughed wryly, "Arara~ It appears that you've analyzed Annihilation Maker. It is as you say, Governor of the Fallen Angels. This child still has not matured his imagination or productivity. Except! He has focused on one specialty. Monsters that target the opponents' weaknesses, the antimonsters. The current demonic beasts are ones which specifically counter devils."

He pointed to a shop and in a moment, it was wiped from existence by a beam of light, "Attacks of light, these fellows make."

Azazel growled, now him losing some control, "You bastard! _You_ sent those assassins to collect data for the antimonsters! You wanted to kill us all!"

" _Half_ -correct, we did send those black clad members with Sacred Gears. They were also made by Leonardo. Their only purpose was to simply collect data, nothing more but to put up a show. It worked perfectly." I didn't recall Cao Cao doing any of this, but it may have happened while I was asleep, or just not paying attention. Now that I thought of it...I remember Tang mentioning that specific campaign, but because their purpose was to be destroyed, I didn't have to worry about being part of it.

Azazel glared but began to laugh, "But Cao Cao, that means you have yet to create god-killing beasts."

Cao Cao seemed a bit uncomfortable, and didn't deny that fact. He just continued to stand and watch as Issei asked Azazel how he found out. Azazel seemed immensely troubled, "If they could, they would have already done so. And then they would have used them on _us_ as well. Who knows how the world would change if gods from various mythologies were killed. To this point in time, they still cannot create god-killing demonic beasts. Though this is all we know, it is still important news. Good news."

"If there is a god interfering, I'll simply slay him with this spear. Gilgamesh also has his own, the sword forged before even gods appeared, when the sky and earth was one. Now, we've stalled for too long, Tang, no need to help me."

Azazel was surprised, "Wait, Cao Cao. 'Tang' _Sakamoto_?"

"Why, yes."

"May I see her?" Cao Cao waved and my sister tensed, taking a step forward into Azazel's view. "Ah, yes. You are the one who had slain Penemue."

"Is that a problem?" My sister had some pride in her voice as she stood straighter.

He smiled, "Not at all, in a way. Shows your strength as a human, even without a Longinus. Though I am troubled that you killed a Cadre."

My sister smiled wryly as Issei was confused, "Who?"

"Penemue is...was my Chief Secretary. When this lady started slaying Fallen Angels that targeted her while she was on the run from home, he went after her himself, despite my protests. I understood his intentions, with a human of that caliber, she's a threat. He gathered a group as he noticed that those that have died went on their own. He was killed that day, and the group he gathered fled at his death, delivering to me the troublesome news."

Issei looked at the woman who held Gae Bolg, playing what Azazel said in his mind.

My sister pointed Gae Bolg, "Can we start now, please?"

"Gladly. Although I just noticed, you were the one who took away Ethan at the summit." My sister shrugged in response.

"Now," Cao Cao started, "The battle will finally start."

The first to fight was the exorcist Xenovia. She wielded two blades and cut through the ranks of Leonardo's creations, but we had no worry as Leonardo was able to replace and even produce more monsters as each was destroyed. Making about...three for one destroyed I believe? I held back Chelsea as Siegfried got in front of us, calmly watching and waiting for any challengers.

I heard Issei shout orders, "Xenovia! You will guard Asia and Kunou! Also, use the holy aura to blow away any enemies who get near!"

She replied, "Acknowledged!"

Issei commanded more, and suddenly, the DxD were equipped with light absorbing blades. His gauntlet was soon surrounded by a shadowy aura when he replaced the socket for Ascalon with that sword. "Dragon shot!"

Multiple explosions rumbled the ground, and I had to split up with Chelsea, leaping to the side with Siegfried to avoid the blasts of demonic magic. Each time someone was hurt in the opponent's side, the blonde nun healed them, which would have served as a problem, but those of us in Hero Faction managed to avoid injury even fighting against them. Suddenly, I saw four members of Hero Faction target the Red Dragon Emperor. All four were women.

"Let us handle the Sekiryuutei!" they exclaimed.

"No!" I shouted. I was aware of his immense advantage to women, and I didn't want them to lose to his abilities.

Siegfried agreed, "Women cannot win against the Sekiryuutei." Issei looked up and the women looked back, but our warnings didn't work. They wouldn't listen. I sighed frustratedly and Siegfried laughed, very amused, "Well, let's watch~"

"Breasts, liberate your words! Bilingual!" Yeah, that was Issei. They all made a combination of attacks, well performed after many times of practice, but they were all avoided by the dragon. I put my hand to my face and closed my eyes, waiting for the explosion of clothes. It didn't come long after, after his shout, they were all exposed. They screamed and, red faces in embarrassment, ran into a building.

"Well, quite entertaining," my sister commented. "My turn."

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Brother, I am aware, this is a perfect test, battling an opponent that knows each and every move of mine." She smiled sweetly at Siegfried, "Sig-kun, mind getting me a change of clothes?" He rolled his eyes and my sister laughed, facing Issei.

"Truly, it is impossible for females to win against the Red Dragon Emperor. Unless they have an iron will and the ability to ignore shame... It's truly difficult for young women. True to the name of the Breast Dragon Emperor, I now witness the legendary breast skills. But these are useless against males."

"Well," my sister mused, "I wouldn't mind being exposed a bit. I can beat him then."

"Who'd use it against guys?!" Issei retorted.

Siegfried scoffed and announced, ignoring Issei's question, "Everyone, this is the least talented in all history and lacking in strength. However, he doesn't indulge in power and is a dangerous dragon who doesn't lose control. A person who holds great power but does not fall to arrogance is one who has nothing to fear. Do not be careless. Next, I guess it's time for me to act."

Siegfried stepped forward, and released his swords from his belt.

"A pleasure to meet you for the first time. Gremory servants. I am Sig, the descendant of the Hero Siegfried. My companions call me Siegfried. What you choose to call me is up to you." Xenovia, Irina, Kiba, and Issei spoke amongst each other, and Kiba protesting about having Siegfried be a 'White Kiba'.

Finally, Xenovia spoke, her voice shaking slightly, "That man is an exorcist. A former colleague of Irina's and mine. A top warrior in the Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox Churches. 'Demonic Emperor Sig.' He has the same white hair as Freed because they were trained by the same organization. It seems to be the side effect of some kind of experiment..."

"Sig-san! Why have you betrayed the Church, betrayed Heaven!?" the angel Irina screamed.

Siegfried's lips curled happily, "I guess you can call it betrayal. I now belong to the Khaos Brigade, that's why."

Hearing those words, Irina became more angry, "...Why? Betraying the Church and joining an evil organization leads to eternal damnation!"

Siegfried now laughed, "What's wrong with that? Even in my absence, the Church still has the strongest warrior...or more likely, 'had'. As long as that someone stayed, the loss of me and the Durandal user Xenovia can be covered. However, _who could have expected **that**_ person to become the Joker candidate for the Brave Saints?" I widened my eyes at his mention of Dulio. _He used to be part of the church too? Man, people must hate the churches._ "Anyway, enough chitchat, aren't you sword wielders very capable? Xenovia the Durandal user, Shidou Irina the Ace of Michael, and Kiba Yuuto of the holy demonic sword. Enough talk, let's fight."

Siegfried finally drew his swords, ready. Kiba moved faster than I can blink, but Siegfried blocked with little effort, "Demonic Emperor Sword Gram. For the strongest demonic sword, a strike from the holy demonic sword was nothing." I understood, because of conflicting powers, a demonic sword was supposed to be destroyed when coming in contact with a holy sword. "Gilgamesh, you may have to go protect Georg, he'll need it. Chuchu, make your move on the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Gladly."

"Yessir." As I retreated, I saw Siegfried simply hold off on his own against Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba. Issei facing my sister. I walked over to Georg and he nodded I acknowledgement. I saw him raise an eyebrow and point.

"Wait. How are there two?"

"Huh? Two of what?"

"Two of the blue-haired exorcists. There, one's fighting Sig, the other's near the Red Dragon Emperor." I turned, and saw a Xenovia walking calmly to Issei as he watched my sister. He turned and smiled, then saw the Xenovia fighting Siegfried. The one wielding Ascalon. The one near him held nothing. He leapted forward, hand held out, but my sister and I knew exactly who the imposter is.

"Dress break!"

When Issei shouted that, only one set of clothes burst apart. I turned slowly to Issei, who had a bloody nose despite destroying the clothes and looking at the body of an enemy. Blood pounded in my ears and an unnatural aura was felt, even for me. My vision was red. I grinned wolfishly. Everyone, even Azazel and Cao Cao stopped as I spoke. "You, my boy, are going to pay very, _very, **very,**_ dearly~"

 _"Dragon Gate!"_ They heard a roar as magic circles appeared, all summoning weapons. These were included with my main abilities as the descendant of Gilgamesh. _"...ubspeci-..? Not tru...Bala...eak? Pfft."_ The words spoken wasn't from the woman who spoke in my mind before, but now a man. He scoffed and I felt a shrug in my mind. Something about a subspecies? _Subspecies Balance Break!_ _Like...Jeanne's!_ I grinned at that, but people mistook it as my malice towards the Red Dragon Emperor, you could interpret it either way, I am _not_ happy.

* * *

 **Okay, for those who came from Recreation of a Devil, this isn't Brunhilde _yet._ Simply his...uh, greatxmany grandfather.**


	6. Kyoto Campaign II

**Chapter 6**

 **Shincore: I'll ask this, just in case. So you mean you need to have Ethan cast a chant or something first? I think regardless of whether opening a portal or casting it from nowhere would allow him to get them from nowhere. Well, okay he has the sword key but Gilgamesh can still simply summon with a few gestures which is the part I'm basing it off of for the Sacred Gear. Speaking of which, since I'm making it a Sacred Gear, I'm making it loosely linked to Gilg's treasury, I'm uncertain whether I should use his sword key.**

* * *

I sent the weapons in Issei's direction and he leapt back. Tang leapt forward and brought Chelsea to safety. The weapons collided and then spiraled up and circled overhead, just like how an Eastern dragon would. Then it dove down and the three DxD sword wielders avoided it, but they had to break contact with Siegfried. He simply stood as it roared past in front of him, picking up his hair.

"WHERE IS THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR?!" I demanded. The dragon-like form roared in sync of my yell, metal weapons clashing against each other, making a cacophonous, grating screech. I spotted him, boosting. The dragon dove quickly, scattering the peerage more. "I'LL BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE OF YOUR BODY, STAB YOU WITH THIS, AND SEND YOU BACK TO RIAS IN THAT STATE!" Suddenly, Cao Cao was standing beside me. He put a hand on my shoulder and I glared. He returned it and as everyone watched the dragon, I gave in and it burst apart, turning into atoms of light as they returned to the mental storage I had.

I removed my long sleeve and handed it to Chelsea, who graciously put it on, and Cao Cao gave her his cloak. "Luckily, I won't have to wash it. Hope you don't mind that it's a bit torn up."

She shook her head, still having the grace to suck on a lollipop, "Not at all, better than standing bare." He grunted and nodded.

Cao Cao addressed DxD, "What a great devil servant team. We were intending to have a fight without exerting ourselves, but you guys turned out with a great performance, much improvement than when we first met, despite the short time. If my theories are correct, the one who gathered this unnaturally strong group is Hyoudou Issei. Despite your lack of natural talent or demonic powers, I believe your ability to attract others by holding dragon powers is topnotch amongst all the past Sekiryuutei. Look, isn't the dragon gathering power right now? It is truly conspicuous in both good and bad situations. As all kinds of legendary existences attack, and you encounter each of the dragon kings, and gather all these Chichiryuutei supporters. These are all evidence of that. Even in the absence of their King, you handled the situation and organized the servants with outstanding calmness. Naïve and flawed arrangements... but nonetheless you may turn out to be a terrifying opponent if you train well in the future. This is the quality opponents I expect."

Pointing the True Longinus at Issei, "That's why, we don't intend to make the same mistakes as the Old Maou faction. We truly believe, in the future, you will become the most dangerous Red Dragon Emperor. This applies to the other servants as well. If we eliminate you all now, perhaps we may even gather some useful data for analysis." My eye twitched when he finished. Strong, yes, but I despise his methods.

"One more question. What are the motives of your Hero faction?"

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes, "Governor of the Fallen Angels. You may find it surprising, but it is incredibly simple, we just want to know the limits of what it means to be 'human' and challenge it. Furthermore, humans will be the ones to defeat devils, dragons, fallen angels and other supernatural races...No, definitely, it is humans who will win."

"You want to be heroes? After all, you are the descendants of," Azazel gave a cough, "heroes."

Cao Cao raised an index finger and pointed to the sky, answering, "This is just a little challenge presented by humans. Under the heavens, how far can humans go, that is what we wish to try." Issei did not believe Cao Cao, he didn't mind, I didn't mind. But Azazel did.

"...Issei, do not be too careless. This guy is an enemy worse than the Old Maou faction, even worse than Shalba Beelzebub. All your opponents here are very strong, especially this guy who is just as dangerous as Vali, and apparently, Gilgamesh, with his best powers sealed." Based on his answer, I guessed Azazel didn't know that it was my sister that killed him, and his description of me bothered me slightly. However, the concern lasted a second as I reverted back to the topic of Shalba.

I laughed, "Did they not tell you that _we_ killed Shalba?"

Azazel was surprised, "Really? I guess Rias didn't explain everything...but Ethan, he is still alive." I frowned, along with my sister.

"How? Nobody is allowed to live that. _Nobody_. Only gods can, and even then, their injuries will be difficult to treat." This was my sister's disbelief at Shalba's survival.

"Not sure myself, bu-" Azazel stopped as there was a shine and a magic circle appeared on the ground; in the center of everyone. Out walked a middle school girl with a mage's attire, vaguely similar to Georg's in terms of a cloak. She was small, and skinny. She smiled towards Issei's direction.

"Nice to meet you all for the first time! I am Le Fay. Le Fay Pendragon. The mage belonging to Vali's team. Please take good care of me!"

"...Pendragon? Who are you to Arthur?" Azazel inquired.

"Yes to the first. Second, Arthur is my elder brother, he always takes care of me."

Scratching his chin, "So...Le Fay. Like that legendary witch, Morgana Le Fay. It has been said that Morgana and the hero king, Arthur Pendragon were blood related...interesting."

Now Le Fay looked directly at Issei, "Um, ummm..." She walked to him and held out her hand, "I-I-I am a fan of the Chichiryuutei, the Oppai Dragon! I-if you're not too busy, can you shake hands with me?"

I crumbled to the floor, all this and she comes in to shake hands with Issei? Ridiculous! The descendant of Cao Mengde was impassive, "So, Vali's side?"

She still smiled radiantly, nothing but joy in her smile, "Yes! I came to bring a message from Vali-sama! It is: 'I thought I told you not to disturb me!' You need to be punished for trying to put us under surveillance~"

There was an earthquake immediately after. The ground broke, bringing up dust everywhere. As it cleared, arms and legs were visible. The giant stone being now standing before us ten meters tall. Azazel seemed delighted, "Gogmagog! The giant stone gargoyle that was placed in the dimensional gap, originally used as a weapon of mass destruction by gods! It was supposed to be deactiva-" He seemed to realize something, "I see."

"Beg your pardon? _Mass_ destruction. For _gods?_ "

Azazel answered, not caring it was I that asked, "Vali was exploring the Dimensional Gap when Issei's Juggernaut Drive was activated. I originally thought it was for Great Red. However, it was probably this."

Le Fay answered his concerns, "Yes, it was Vali-sama who detected Gogz-kun's existence. Ophis-sama once mentioned discovering this giant that could move in the dimensional gap, so we went there again to search for it." I still had no clue, curse my lack of memories and knowledge. But it was interesting to know, nonetheless. The giant targeted us, but Cao Cao was unnerved.

"Hahahaha! Vali, angry? Looks like our surveillance was discovered!" Cao Cao laughed in a loud voice, and pointed his spear at the golem. "Extend!" The spear pushed back the giant and it landed with a huge crash. Everyone seemed ready to move and continue the fight. I did too, but I moved to Chelsea, who was grateful. Until...

"...Hey. Itsh sssooo noisshy people can't ssslee-" a voice hiccupped, "Properly here!"

I saw silver-haired woman fly in our direction, flying unsteadily. Looking at her state, I realized that she was drunk, which explained her slur and hiccups. Racking my mind, I thought of all the people related to DxD, and picked one person, the recent rook of Rias, former Valkyrie and bodyguard of Odin, Rossweisse. Wait. Valkeries drink? "Whatssh the matter? You want a fight? Sho! I'll ssshhhow y'all the power of old man Odin's former bodyguard valkyrie!"

As Rossweisse yelled, an unbelievable number of magic circles appeared. By 'unbelievable', I mean it. I couldn't count them. "Tassste my Norssssh magic which countersssss all attributessss, all fairiessss, and all divine exisssstencessss!" It didn't help my counting when they all flashed brightly and various types of magic flew, light, fire, water, ice, you name it, I think I even saw money, it all flew towards us, but Georg had no problem holding it off. He stepped forward and the magic that flew at us reflected in various directions. This impressed me, if everyone here became part of the supernatural and ditched their human status...

Cao Cao called, "There are a few too many interferences - however, it was a fun opening ceremony. Governor Azazel!" Finally announcing why he was here ( I didn't get the memo, by the way, so it's pretty useful for me. Don't tell him ), "Tonight we will be using Kyoto's special leylines and the kyuubi leader, and turn Nijou Castle into a great massive experiment! In order to stop us, please come and participate!" Ah, I didn't need the memo anymore, that's what Cao Cao planned to do with Yasaka, even I was aware of that. So why would he need Yasaka to prepare a dragon gate? I realized, _Great Red?_ This would be more fun than I realized.

* * *

As we were back at the Hero Faction home, I turned to the leader of Hero Faction, "Wait, Chelsea is here." It hadn't occurred to me that she came with us until now. Normally, naturally, only Hero Faction could be here. Not being rude or anything, but there is now an outsider.

He seemed to be forming a plan in his mind, probably for using her in the future, "You know, Chelsea can be useful for Hero Faction."

"She's not a tool."

Cao Cao understood, "I apologize, I did not mean it like that. I simply meant that if she'd wish to join, she could easily scout out the enemies. As long as she doesn't get caught by the true, and they find her as an imposter."

Chelsea thought as she tugged Cao Cao's ruined garb, "Think I can stay with Ethan?"

He lifted his arms, "Why not?" She smiled and Cao Cao knew she was in. "Much appreciated. How about Night Raid?"

"Well, I'll have to tell them when we meet again. They currently are looking for Esdeath while picking off the rest of the Wild Hunt."

"I see, so you stayed to stick with your boyfriend?" he was definitely enjoying this. I was not. Chelsea gave a cute laugh and Cao Cao started off.

Chelsea held Cao Cao's arm before he left, "May I ask something I've been wondering about you guys?"

"Yes?" He saw her face and knew she had something to say. He was interested in what she wanted to give her opinion about.

"Why haven't you simply found a master? You are all amazingly powerful, like that mage who reflected all of the Valkyrie's attacks with a simple wave and extended hand, you can fight on par with the governor or Fallen Angels, and the white-haired man can easily beat three sword wielders. Judging from his six swords, he can fight with six people at once, _at the least._ Why have you not gone to a devil or angel yet? You'd all easily surpass many groups in power and skill. Forgive me for sounding blunt, but I find it silly that the lot of you have not chose to be something other than a human."

Cao Cao thought about it, "I can see your reasoning. But as I said, I simply want to test the limits of humans, and have the humans the exterminator for all supernatural beings. I also want us to have a reminder to be ourselves and everything. I want them to know that we, the humans, can also be as powerful as them.

"As for all humans in Hero Faction, remember that it's a reminder. We have Sacred Gears and Longinus in our bodies because we are humans. Abilities _only_ for humans, except the artificial allowed for non-humans, but they aren't real Sacred Gears. We want to be different than the normal, frail humans. They are the core of the Three Factions, they worship 'God' and repopulate devils. I have said humans must exterminate the supernatural. _We_ will be the pioneers for strong humans. We will be the first ones to slay many of them."

Chelsea smiled, "I see now. It's not really true power as with Vali's case. You just want to be acknowledged as a human." Cao Cao's eyes revealed that she was right on the spot.

He didn't look back, "That is simply my goal and dream in this life. I have no others. Chelsea, when you get a new set of clothes, feel free to discard the cloak you are wearing. It is disposable."

Tang looked at Chelsea with an expression of respect. Commenting as we walked to our home in this place, "You are quite blunt, as you said. I'm surprised Cao-kun didn't point it out."

Chelsea replied, "I am quite blunt about these things. I have had my former team die because of reassurances. I didn't want it to happen to Night Raid when I had first lived and I surely don't want it to happen here."

My sister and I stopped in front of her room, Chelsea looked back and stopped too, "I suppose that's a reason. You will be a good advisor with your bluntness. If something won't work, I'd like it if someone would point that out so I don't get myself and, or others, killed." She held out her hand and Chelsea gripped it, "Nice to meet you, and welcome to Hero Faction, Chelsea."

* * *

We entered my room and I saw Akame, "You'v-" She stared at Chelsea.

"Hello, Akame. You're doing well."

Akame looked at Chelsea, then at me, then pointed at her, "Did you guys do it?"

I shrugged, "Yea, it was fun." She widened her eyes, not believing what I said, and Chelsea immediately understood. She started to laugh, and I watched her, confused. "Wait, do what?"

Chelsea smiled, "Oh, Akame, you need to do it one day. I screamed so loud, the neighborhood probably heard me. His di-"

I realized what I threw myself into, "NO! WE DIDN'T FUCK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT CAO CAO'S JOB!"

"B-but, what's with her like that?"

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms, "Surely you've heard of the Red Dragon Emperor's Dress Break Technique?"

"Oh, I know about that." Her voice drifted off as she put it together and looked up after a moment.

I pointed at Chelsea, "That's what happened."

She added, "Besides Akame, I thought you were gay."

"HUUH?" Akame shrieked.

"Huh?" I asked, "But...she likes me."

Chelsea explained, "She was close to Tatsumi at times, but she never liked him. There was also the time where a former teammate of hers confessed, but she rejected him. She seemed to be more flirty towards girls in Night Raid, even me."

Akame put her head in her knees, "I just didn't find any man I like. As for women, I was just trying to do what would seem right. Well, being antisocial, I didn't know how I was performing."

Chelsea shoved Akame jokingly, "Well, it now means I have competition for Ethan." She smirked as Akame glared and I blinked.

"Wait, am I a guy or plaything?"

"Both!" Chelsea declared, making me fall on the floor.

Shrugging, "Whatever, I'll take a shower now, tell my sister."

As Chelsea walked out with Akame talking about the events after Chelsea's death, I opened the closet and shifted through the clothes until I managed to find a plain t-shirt and shorts. The walk to the bath was short; I walked through the door and dumped the clothes onto a rank. Walking into the tub, I sank into the water, sighing contently. I honestly wondered why this tub is so large. It was as large as a public bath, in a private home. Or...semi-private. Only my sister, Akame, and Chelsea own this house, but Hero Faction all share everything in this void-like place. I drifted under the water, face above the water.

The moment the door closed, I shot up, spraying water everywhere. "I'm here!" I turned around and practically got a bloody nose, no, it wasn't a bloody nose, my head blew up. Blood sprayed all over the floor and I covered my face as I whipped back, my back facing Akame.

"Y-you won't mind?" she asked timidly. _How to say this without sounding eager?_ I considered sending her out, but...everyone knew I was taking a bath, so she came in on purpose. Did that mean she wanted to talk or something?

"If...you don't mind. I guess you can come in." I told her with my eyes closed, arms crossed over my chest. I heard a splash as she dipped into the water, the small ripples could be felt. "Akame, may I ask, how did we meet? Could...could you tell me everything?"

"You...hope to find out about your life before?"

"Just to find out why the hell you were dumb enough to get yourself killed and leave the Gremory peerage."

"Oh," her tone sounded like I stabbed her with those words. I didn't need to apologize, it was the truth. "Honestly, I wasn't that close to anyone in the peerage but you."

"Mhm."

"So, I really had nothing more to lose. I was pretty happy when I woke up to find out I can be with you."

"'Pretty' more like you could die on that spot. Again. Could you tell me about our meeting and history together?" I turned my head slightly, eyes still closed. Still had no guts to open them.

"Do you know...Freed?" she grinded out the last word, or name. Running it through my data banks, I nodded my head, someone Siegfried mentioned. He was in the same institution as Sig, and I think they trained at the same time, although not together. I may be wrong. Anyway, unlike a usual exorcist, Freed only wanted to kill. He had no faith in God. Eventually, he was kicked out of the Church and joined the Fallen Angels. Last I heard...

"What about him? You fought him?" Last I heard of him, he fought the Gremory peerage. This could mean Akame fought him, but I could be getting ahead of myself, might as well let her explain.

"..." I heard her move and the water splash. I brought my hand up to her shoulder and put it on her shoulder. Except, it wasn't bony. It was fat, muscle. Opening my eyes, I realized it wasn't on her shoulder, rather her butt. I stared and she looked back, her face flushed. I involuntarily squeezed and she yelped, then kicked me. I hit the side of the pool and blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, the room spun. I wasn't in the bath anymore, but laying on a lap, outside the bath. I felt a cloth dabbing at a gash on my forehead, moving my head I looked at Akame, "Wuh?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I overreacted."

I nodded, "Can we start over? From where we left off?" She laughed softly as she wringed the cloth after dipping it in the bath, "Hey, at this rate, people would be wondering if someone got murdered in the tub."

"It's not like it matters," she smiled and I shrugged. "Here, let me get some bandages and wrap it around your head before I tell you, okay?" I nodded and pain shot through my head, the room spinning a little. She riffled through the cabinet and got the bandages. She wrapped it around my head carefully and methodically. All the time I was facing her, and realized something.

"Akame, we're still naked."

She nodded, blushing, "I know, please don't mention it." When she finished, she got up again and gave me a towel to wrap around my waist, and she wrapped one under her arms. She laid my head on her lap, after my reluctant agreement and started again, "So, Freed...I believe I was near you when I was encountered by Freed. I easily defeated him, and would have killed him when the Fallen Angel Kokabiel interfered." I raised an eyebrow at the name of the rouge Fallen. She nodded to confirm.

"I didn't know it was him at the time. But, when he pinned me down, he allowed Freed to rape me." I clenched my fists, but she put her hands on my chest, "Etha-You don't mind me calling you that? I want to remind myself that if you don't remember me, you are still the person I know that saved me in different ways."

I sighed, "Well, I suppose why not. What happened then?"

"I vaguely remember what happened afterward, I was really a robot, puppet, slave. He allowed me to kill priests that he found fit to kill. He didn't care as he was bored. I didn't care because I had no life, no mind. Until I met you. Before meeting you, he ranted about devils and how they are a disease to the world, and allowed me to kill strays we found on the street, if he didn't kill them first. I met with you, along with the knight Yuuto Kiba. He ordered me to fight you, but apparently, he hinted that I had no mind because of what he did. You didn't want to kill me because it didn't seem right. You fought, but only because I had a savage offensive presence. But you showed the opposite of what Freed preached. You were supposed to be blood-thirsty, savage, greedy, demonic. You were quite the opposite.

"You and Kiba beat us that night and Freed retreated, but forced me to cover his retreat. You didn't try to attack, and left instead. I saw you as a fool and was ready to strike to kill you. I stopped because of the conflicting principles and truths that were in my mind. We didn't meet for a day or few days. Then, you seemed anguished that I was still under his control. After that talk to Kokabiel, you told me that you hoped not to meet me on the battlefield as it would mean you would die, as again, you didn't see it right to kill me.

"While I was going to Kuoh Academy to follow my superiors at the time, I thought about what you said, which was little, but held much meaning. I wondered why I was fighting for them, why they wanted a war. I finally realized I was on the wrong side. That was only when the fused Excalibur was completed. If I had come to my senses earlier, then Freed would have died much before. It was my fault for that, but...everyone was so surprised, and you were so happy, that it didn't matter. I was glad. I fought with you, until I was stabbed with a shard of Nightmare.

"I died soon after, and you swore to avenge me. However, you gave up halfway and I was disappointed. You saw me alive again as a devil and gained renewed strength. You beat Kokabiel, and was only stopped by Vali, the host for Albion. I was introduced to the peerage the day after, and we spent time sparring. Eventually, Khaos Brigade made contact..." she slowed to a stop.

"And?" I pushed, it was information, but nothing returned to me. I could see why she would like me, but it was due to the knight-in-shining armor kind of stuff. I wasn't sure whether that was better, or love at first sight.

"...I-I can't say it. It still hurts me thinking about it."

I turned my head, looking right into her womanhood between her spread legs. I closed my eyes, completely aware my face was as red as her eyes, and sighed as she giggled, moving her hand over it to cover it, "That is fine." Getting up, I swooned, but I regained my balance, "I don't mind. What's the reason though?"

"I was so close to losing you!" She hung her head and I felt the despair in her voice. I bent down and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and I pulled her up. She tensed when I gave her a hug.

"S'Okay, just tell me another time. Or if I remember everything. I wasn't really sure about whether I knew you or not, but this confirmed I most likely did." I smiled as I looked into her face, "Not like anyone could make that up in such a short notice, and your tone at that last part. I'll trust you." I kissed her cheek and she blushed, and gingerly touched the spot.

"C-could you..." she pointed to her lips, "Kiss me here?" I blinked at her question, "I-I never had you kiss me for a long moment..." I stared and she blinked, "I'm sorry! I should be ashamed for asking that! What am I thinking? I-"

"Shut up," I scooped her up and kissed her, she gave a muffled shout surprise and then closed her eyes, enjoying it. I did so too, and luckily I kissed her, the feeling was beyond what I can explain. She pushed gently with her tongue and retreated quickly. My grin grew and I pushed into her mouth, she fought back in return. It went on for a few minutes until Akame pushed herself away, hand on my chest.

"Better?" She nodded and I chuckled, "My heart's pounding."

"Mine too," she breathed, "Your body, it grew more."

"Well," I scratched my head, "Cao Cao may have something to do with that."

There was a teasing voice, "I _knew_ you two were up to something when you stayed in here for half an hour."

I quickly turned around, "It's not what it looked like!"

My sister nodded, "Uh-huh. Kissing for almost four minutes doesn't have another meaning to it." She looked at the tub, half the water mixed with blood, my blood. Her face went slack, she screamed, "What the hell did you two do?!"

Akame coughed, "Long story."

"Yeah, I heard that yelp from Akame, way to go, brother..." We had our mouths open.

"Y-you...It was that loud?"

" _You_ were slightly loud, enough for me to hear while I was going to walk in. Oh, close your mouths you two! Learn to talk quieter then! Anyway, that was before you guys went silent for like, two whole minutes, and I walked in and saw you two kissing like that for another four minutes. Oh...that makes it six minutes then..."

"Why were you even watching for that whole time?"

She shrugged, "I didn't want to say anything! You two were all lovey dovey and in your own little world. I'm surprised you two didn't decide to push it further."

"OKAY, OKAY! We get it!"

"Then hurry up, ditch those towels, and get dressed. I need my bath too!" My sister pushed us out the door and slammed it closed. I heard her shout through the door, "By the way, Akame I could tell my brother what happened one day, when you want me to. I saw."

I looked at Akame, face still red. She giggled after some length and went to her room, leaving me to go to mine. I watched the time and it was only two hours at most before Cao Cao would have Siegfried or someone from Hero Faction call us to gather.

* * *

 **Nijou Castle, Nighttime:**

We appeared at the main hall of the castle and easily handled the Youkai stationed there. Cao Cao turned towards the giant doors. "Georg." The mage understood and quickly set up Dimension Lost around Nijou Castle."Now, all we have to do, is simply wait for them to come."

"Wait?" I asked, "But...why?"

Cao Cao looked to Yasaka, who was immobile, "If we were to start now, what would be the fun in it? Remember, I want them all to witness the show. This experiment that will be a success."

"Oh, of course."

"Chuchu," Cao Cao said as he watched the door, as if he was expecting them to burst through any minute. Technically, they _could_ burst through any minute, but not anytime soon. Unless they were lying in wait for us.

"Yes, Cao-kun?"

"You and your brother watch Georg as he is opening the gate, I don't expect any of the devils to attack him. But we won't know if they will."

"Gladly."

Cao Cao nodded and turned to the rest of the Hero Faction force that came with us, "Frank, go over to the subway entrance and wait for anyone to come, go ahead and use your full power if you'd like." I saw who he was talking to, it was the man who had sent those antimonsters with Leonardo. He nodded eagerly and walked out the doors.

"The rest of you, lie in wait and allow the Gremory peerage to come here. Once they come in, keep anyone and everyone else from entering." They all shouted acknowledgement and walked out too. How they would hide themselves, I wouldn't know, but they could probably pull that off.

* * *

 **Remember to review, maybe I missed some things or made them unclear. It'll help both sides.**


	7. Kyoto Campaign III

**Chapter 7, Volume 9 of the light novel. Now it begins, penultimate Kyoto Campaign. Many things will happen here. School is starting by the way, so updates may slow down. Anyway, if I continue this rotation I shouldn't have too much problems. Next week, chapter 2 of Kill the Red Dragon Emperor!**

* * *

"Mother!" came a child's voice. Here they are, they've finally arrived. "Mother! It's Kunou! Your daughter!" Despite all her cries and efforts, Yasaka did not wake. I didn't expect her to, as Cao Cao and the others did thorough work to control her. The young Kyuubi glared at Cao Cao, but the leader of Hero Faction was unfazed, "What did you do to mother?!"

Cao Cao sighed and said, "Do I have to repeat myself?" He tapped the ground with True Longinus and Yasaka gave a roar as she started changing form. She shifted from a woman wearing a kimono with fox ears and several tails to a ten meter tall fox, with nine tails and golden fur. "To use her in an experiment."

The Red Dragon Emperor ground out his words, "Cao Cao, what the hell do you exactly plan to do?"

Cao Cao laughed, "Let me start with Kyoto and it's properties." He raised a hand into the air and clenched it, "Kyoto is influenced by many magical leylines. The shrines, rivers, mountains, all the possible sights: They contain an abundant supply of spiritual, youkai, and demonic magic.

"The Ying-yang masters had molded the city to create something with a large amount of power. This caused many beings to be attracted to this place. Our pseudo-dimension in the Dimensional Gap is right now infinitely close, but yet infinitely far from Kyoto, allowing the leylines' power to flow here.

"The strongest youkai is the nine-tailed fox, on the same level as dragon kings. For some specific reason, the nine-tailed fox is closely linked to Kyoto. This must mean that our experiment must be casted here."

He took a breath and then looking at the Red Dragon Emperor, continued, stating the reason why we were here, "We will use the nine-tailed fox and Kyoto to summon Great Red. Normally we will use dragon kings, but Kyoto and the youkai will serve."

The boy who had Vitra...Saji. Saji asked, "Why? And why didn't you guys chase after dragon kings and use them to get Great Red?"

I laughed and Cao Cao allowed me to speak, "Are you a fool? Host of Vitra...you should know. Gathering dragon kings is a difficult task, for gods and even Buddah. Even us humans know our limits. Surely you aren't that dumb? Or do you underestimate them?" He stared at me, stupified. Of course, he was most likely another person I knew.

Issei asked Cao Cao before Saji could target me. "Why? All Great Red does is want to fly around! He shouldn't be of any harm!"

"Yes, but according to boss, he's a disturbance, will make it difficult for her to return home."

"Boss?" Issei mumbled, "You don't plan on killing him...do you?"

Cao Cao smiled, "Maybe, maybe. We would like to capture it to see what effects the Dragon Eater will have on it. Also the power of Gilgamesh. There are some things that I would want to test against him."

Xenovia glared, "I can't believe you are really doing this. There are so many things that will go wrong when you capture him! I must stop you!" She unsheathed the blade in her hand and the aura burst out from the sword. I could feel it in my veins and I am sure my face showed childish amazement. "We must eliminate you all here and now to prevent the destruction of everything in the world, with these conspiracies of yours."

Kiba agreed and so did the Angel Irina, who summoned a sword. Saji spoke next, and if my eyes grew wider, I would have had my eyes fall out of their sockets! Many snakes appeared around him and then a giant serpent, who coiled around him. The black serpent released flames around it and one of Saji's eye turned red like Tatsumi's. "Vritra, I'm sorry but please lend me your strength. Hyoudou please support me from the side. Today we will fight to our hearts' content!"

There was a deep voice as the serpent spoke, "Ah my other self. Where is the prey? Is it that holy spear? Or that fox? Could it be the sword hidden with that human and the vault behind him? Either is fine. It's been so long since I last appeared, I feel great right now. How about this, no matter who, let me just consume everything with my black flames?"

"The human," Saji spoke calmly, "Hyoudou wants him back. The least we could do is save him."

"...Very well," Vritra said in a happy tone.

"Now! Let's save youkai form Yasaka-san first!" Xenovia shouted. The sword extended in length, reaching over 50 feet and the aura was visible, deadly, intimidating, but instead of spreading, it congregated at the sword. It was when she swung we were blown back and the world went black.

I groaned inwardly as the rubble covered me. I coughed as I inhaled dust and pushed through the rubble to my best of my ability. Luckily, when I dug through, I wasn't the last one, as others were still recovering, but I saw Heracles standing with no serious nor visible injuries, but he _was_ more durable than any devil I've seen. I heard talking and caught 'Ex-Durandal.'

That was its name.

When I regained my senses, I realized none had injuries at all, but somewhat disoriented. I turned to Georg who was the culprit of the thin mist. I turned my attention to Xenovia, "Ex-Durandal, huh?"

She was silent, then I raised the key to unlock the innermost vault of Babylon. Lines filled the sky, bright red and the clapping of thunder was heard and I searched through the banks, looking for energy sources, purposely passing one specific, all-powerful blade I knew that only Gilgamesh used. Then I found it. There was a circle near my right shoulder, a sword appearing with only the hilt. I clutched it and started to pull the sword out slowly. It was as simple as drawing a sword from its scabbard, but I wanted to catch their attention. "Yes, this is the one. I have to thank Gilgamesh for this. He truly found everything."

Ex-Durandal appeared in my hands, an exact copy of the one Xenovia held. No, the _original_ of the one Xenovia held, before anyone even knew of its existence. She couldn't believe her eyes, "No, it's impossible! There can't be two Ex-Durandals!"

I laughed, "Apparently so, the church made a second."

Kiba shook his head, "No, yours is a fake, a replica only made after you saw it. It is no match for the true one!"

"Ho? Truly this is a fake? This is no match for Xenovia-chan's Durandal? Then let's test, shall we?" I held the sword and it instantly followed my will. In contrast to Xenovia's use, it didn't grow and only glowed to the extent of a supernova. I gathered all the holy aura it released to the blade and took one step forward then slashed at them. The entire ground rumbled as the holy energy burst forward and tore at the ground as it races to the Gremory peerage.

They shouted warnings to each other and quickly avoided the cut and I gave my own shout, making it exploded on the spot, leaving a two meter deep crater and the exact same measurement for its diameter I smiled in satisfaction and looked up at the unharmed peerage, "And you say this is a fake? All of you feared the holy power, and you avoided it. If you were so confident, you should have taken the brunt of the force head-on."

All were speechless and even Vritra had no comment. "Now! Xenovia, wielder of Durandal, SHOW ME THAT YOURS IS THE TRUE DURANDAL!" I jumped up and she dove as quick, our blades clashing two meters into the air. The Ex-Durandal gave a bright flash at the area they clashed at and there was an explosion, but no real explosion was made. She gritted her teeth as she pushed and I calmly smiled, but I still had to give effort. Soon, Irina shouted a surprised warning and Xenovia noticed the tiny fracture in her Durandal and she widened her eyes.

I pushed back instantly and the fracture repaired itself. I skidded to a stop and looked up, "See? Yours is the weaker version, the fake, the used, burdened, aged, worn down Durandal and Excaliburs. Mine is newly forged, stronger, real, original, true one. One that would survive millennium and eons until to this day. If we had continued on, your Durandal would have been destroyed, something we both don't want." I tossed my Ex-Durandal into the air and it returned to its own separate, deep vault. Cao Cao stroked his chin in a pondering way.

"Interesting, Gilgamesh." He turned to the peerage, "Although for that one setback you may have, you all show unlimited potential, holding your own against the bulk of the upper class devils. Ahaha, once you start participating in the Rating Games officially, Gremory, you will easy pop up on the double digits, and in just a few decades, maybe one or two after my passing, you will be in the top. Ah, Shalba, Shalba...What a fool to underestimate you."

Seigfried shrugged, "Well, he and the other Old Maou see themselves still stuck in the older times. They couldn't see the new generation coming to replace the older one. That's why Vali, even if technically an Old Maou himself, left them to rot and joined the new generation. Anyway, can we start?"

"True, true," Cao Cao mused, then nodded at his question, "Yes. It slipped my mind." He imitated the tapping of a cane and I saw Yasaka glow out of the corner of my eye.

"Focus power into the force nodes of the nine-tailed fox and prepare to summon Great Red. Georg!"

"Understood." Georg raised his hand and I tilted my head at the amount of magic circles he brought up, more than what Rossweisse had done in her drunken state, which I found impressive. Then I thought about what Chelsea had said. _What would happen if Georg became a devil?_

I glanced at the Valkyrie, who looked amazed and somewhat afraid then. After a moment, a giant magic circle appeared under Yasaka and she roared as her fur stood up. Georg spoke without turning, "The magic circle and the sacrifice for summoning Great Red are ready. The next step is to see if Great Red gets interested in the power of the city and takes the bait. Luckily, we happen to have a Dragon King and a Heavenly Dragon present as bonus. My apologies, Cao Cao, but I will be occupied with operating the magic circle. It is a very taxing thing."

"Understood. Now, Annihilation Maker Leonardo and the rest are battling the allied forces outside. I wonder how much time they can buy. Reports say that not only the Fallen Angel Governor and Maou Leviathan, but even members of the Seraphim have arrived...Jeanne, Heracles."

"Sure, whatever."

"Okie~"

"They are the ones who have inherited the spirit and will of Jeanne d'Arc and Heracles. Siegfried, who do you want to fight?" He gave no hesitation and pointed at Kiba and Xenovia.

"Then, I'll take Angel-chan. She's pretty cute!" cried Jeanne as she walked over.

"I will pick the silver-haired lady then. Though she doesn't look very well. Actually, Gilg! Get over here and you fight first! I'll see if she's worth my time later." I glanced at Cao Cao who shrugged and dismissed me with a wave of a hand.

"Oh~ Koko-chan," Jeanne referred to my sister, "Can you fight Angel-chan first? Hec-kun had the right idea~"

Cao Cao watched the exchange and turned his attention to Issei, "That leaves me the Sekiryuutei. How about Vritra-kun over there?" They shared an exchange of their own and Saji had the role to somehow free Yasaka, rather than me, as the balance of Kyoto is is more important than my loyalties. He immediately got to work and only allowed Cao Cao and Issei to talk before they started their fight, the fighting covering their conversation. I was watching the two beasts for a while before I got a flick on my head.

I knew immediately who it was due to the strength and was glad Heracles didn't let Variant Deviation run loose, "Oi, boy. You have your own fight to handle."

"Right, right."

I turned to Rossweisse, who looked at me sadly, "Ethan-kun, are you not?" The air rippled behind me and I stopped, melee weapons had no value here. So I must resort to the projectiles. In addition, Angelica's wormholes could be of use, and Enkidu would guarantee a win as I could bind her and kill her on the spot, but it would have been no fun. So I allowed her to make the first move. What she did next surprised me. In a way, I should have expected it though, "Why do you choose not to return to us? We are here to take you in again."

Slightly irritated at the repetition, I triggered the gate, allowing weapons to poke through, "How many times do I have to repeat this? I. Don't. Know. Who. You. All. Are. Only when I know. Only when I get those memories back, will I understand. Regardless of that, I will stay with Hero Faction. I want to fight as a human. Seeing the limits to humans would probably lead a better life than being a servant of a devil. I won't and _don't_ want to return."

After a moment of thought, I added, "Did we know each other when I was...who you spoke of?"

This received a shake of her head, "No...I know knew of you as reputation, but not you as you. I wish to know you when you return."

I closed my eyes, "All the more reason not to listen to you. If we didn't truly know each other, then why would I listen? Luckily, you could choose to kill me, as you don't know me as Akame did, and I could choose to kill you. And you must kill me, rook of Gremory. I won't show any hesitation. Akame tried to, but couldn't. Cao Cao killed her. You already know, do you not?"

Rossweisse looked devastated but then she hardened her face, "Fine. If that's what you wish. I will show you the power of Odin's bodyguard!"

As she prepped magic circles, I brought up an arm, shouting, **"** **Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery** **Heavens!"** An iridescent flower that resembled the Consolida ajacis that bloomed from Aias' blood appeared. It held seven layers, with seven petals representing the seven layers of oxhide. The entire force of magic slammed into the flower and I grunted as my shirt sleeve started pulling apart thread-by-thread, and my arm strained as the flower wore down.

Even though this was the strongest shield existed, it didn't allow me to leave unharmed. That would have been too powerful, no? There were multiple explosions as elements and different types of magic continued hitting the first petal. I shivered at the effects and ice magic, sweated at the fire, had my hair stood on end at the lightning, and had to close my eyes when dust kicked up at the wind. Norse magic was prominent, but despite the endless assault that only took minutes, Rossweisse opened her mouth in disbelief and awe. My chest rose and fell as I breathed heavily, but Heracles and I were unharmed, not even to the tip of a single strand of hair. The barrier wasn't as unharmed, having received multiple cracks and fissures making me wonder how the first petal held up at all. "Amazing!" I shouted as the shield burst apart when I put it away, "Truly amazing! You power is enough to practically destroy a fortress. I can see why you used to be Odin's bodyguard. Sadly though, I personally think you were more powerful when you were drunk."

I looked up at her eyes and smiled, "Now, it is my turn." I took a step but then fell flat on my face as I resisted the urge to vomit. I had forgotten and just realized that using Rho Aias requires more energy to summon and use than the Gate of Babylon, especially if I used the key to unlock the vault instead of my will. I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and a harsh laugh.

"Man, really put up all that act and end up looking weak," Heracles said as he shook his head, "Not to worry. I won't hold anything against you. First time I've seen Rho Aias. I have to admit, that thing is better than Aegis."

I nodded weakly but he frowned, "Still, you're an idiot. Why the hell do you use something outside your power? Sit aside, if the silver haired woman can deal damage to Rho Aias, I wonder if she could hit me."

When Rossweisse alowly floated to the floor, slightly tired from expending her energy, Heracles charged recklessly, "BRING IT!" Rossweisse was caught off guard and assaulted him with magic as he came closer with each step. However, despite her efforts, she dealt no damage. Then again, I remember accidentally sending a full-fledged tank into the man one day as I practiced using Gate of Babylon during a training session for Holy Grail War abilities and moves. The tank landed right on him and he shrugged it off as if a toddler punched him.

"What? How could my magic have not the slightest of effect?" Rossweisse gasped as she dodged another punch by him.

"Bwahaha! Keep the magic coming! It feels great!" She dodged another punch, which hit a tree and sent it into oblivion. "You like my Sacred Gear, Variant Deviation? It's power is what you call power! Whenever I punch, it blows up the target! I'd love to continue punching your magic...but everyone else here is using Balance Breaker! What about me? I don't want to be left out!"

When he said that, I looked around and saw Jeanne using her bladed dragon and Siegfried slightly bored as he continued playing around with Kiba and Xenovia with his six arms. I had much to learn. If Heracles noticed before me, I could easily be a target from the side or behind.

Only my sister wasn't using Balance Break. She refused to, even jokingly arguing with Jeanne saying she'd kill Irina before Jeanne got serious, which made Jeanne stop then shrug in agreement before dodging a spear from Irina and looking up to start fighting again.

"This is my Balance Breaker! Mighty Comet Detonation!" he shouted, "Kid! Say the word!"

I stood for a moment then realized the joke we came up with. I cupped my hands and shouted with all my might, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Rossweisse muttered something and flew up, and I commented to myself as she flew higher and higher. It was a good move to protect everyone on her side my making the air the only place for the missles to fly. However...as the missiles fired I thought, _You are left wide open ans air maneuverability will be difficult with large wings._

She put up a barrier which took the brunt of the blast and slowly, but unsteadily, landed on the floor and onto her knee. "Asia! Recover!" Issei shouted and immediately, a blast of healing magic fixed Rossweisse and she was good as new. Or mostly. She would be tired, but at least she wouldn't have injuries hindering her.

"Healed up? Perfect, let's go! Round two!" Heracles yelled. He gave no chance for Rossweisse to reply and immediately fired. She out up a magic barrier and it was torn apart, but it softened Heracles's pikes enough to make it less deadly as usual.

She returned with magic missiles of her own, but he stood there and grinned as they hit him full-on and around him. "Come on! You can do better!" He allowed her to try again and only 'tsked' when it held no effect. "No fun, no fun...At least Gilg had the element of surprise when he smashed me with that tank!"

I protested, "Hey! It wasn't on purpose! I was thinking of something you couldn't _tank!_ "

He simply shrugged and returned his attention to the valkyrie. "How about another go?"

I looked up at Rossweisse, who was flying in circles like a helicopter, "Sure. Ready."

When he had waved his hand dismissively, "Aim."

He took aim, "Fire." He used up all his power and energy to hit Rossweisse and she couldn't fly out of range. Scratch that, he controlled them to hit her. During the entire fight, he allowed them to fly straight, making her believe that they could only fly straight. Now she had tried to dodge at the last moment, but he had misled her, making her shout as they all hit her one-by-one.

There was only smoke visible for a moment, until a bulge appeared under the ball of smoke, Rossweisse falling without any attempt to adjust herself. I ran to where she was about to land and jumped up, hoping to catch her.

When I caught her, she opened her eyes slowly and rasped, "W...hy?"

"Just didn't seem right," I smiled back, "You may be an enemy, bur I'd rather have me or Heracles have the honor of killing you than the ground and gravity."

She laughed laboriously and coughed up blood, the same substance oozing from her head and chest. I've only noticed that she looked quite beautiful and her laugh caught my attention. "Thank you," she managed before going unconscious in my arms.

I walked up to Heracles, who took a glance at her, "Dead?"

"I think unconscious. I hope," I replied after a moment.

He nodded, "Tougher than she looks."

I looked behind to see Siegfried dragging Kiba and Xenovia, and Jeanne carrying Irina over her shoulder. Turned to Yasaka and saw Vritra trapped between her nine tails. Prison dragon imprisoned, ironic. Anyhow, I was impressed at both Yasaka and Vritra's host. My sister stood near Georg, protecting him from whatever threat would have the chance to appear while watching the devil nun bishop of Gremory, Asia and Kunou."Yeah, she is."

"Arara~" Jeanne said as we approached Cao Cao, "Still going on?"

Cao Cao laughed as Asia, Kunou, and Issei mourned, "Sorry Sekiryuutei. Looks like this is the end. Strong, you are all very strong. This is already exceptional amongst devils. But this level of power cannot win against us who hold the power of heroes in our hands. Also, for devils, fallen angels, dragons and youkai to be uniting as enemies of humans, isn't that too scary? Wouldn't humans feel threatened? Resisting is only natural. It is only normal for humans to defeat Maou and dragons. This is the principle behind our actions, we of the Heroes Faction. Well, whether for me or the other members here, that is one of our goals."

He looked over his shoulder, "Anyway, Georg, how's the magic circle?"

"Fine," Georg replied, "Can't guarantee Great Red, but if we fail, we can use this to study why and find other ways." Cao Cao seemed fine with the answer.

I heard a voice speak, but not from anyone and nobody noticed.

[ Yes, now that's more like you. Current Sekiryuutei, Oppai Dragon. The possibility Belzard and I saw! Come, release it all now! Your possibility! ]

When the woman spoke, light shined from Issei's direction and the rest of Hero Faction took interest. However, when I took a look, my eyes burned and I clenched them tightly. When I opened them, I didn't know where I was. It was simply a dark void.

No...not a dark void, but more like a completely dark room. I could feel the floor under me, but I don't know how far the walls go.

"Ethan? Ethan! I'm finally glad I got to you! I was close when you faced Ex-Durandal, and your own Ex-Durandal, but I missed my chance both times! I managed it this time!" The voice was of a woman in her twenties at the latest...although I feel as if she is much older.

I turned around and saw her, white tank top, black leggings, and her blonde hair loose, freely flowing behind her, I looked away from her large breasts and into her blue eyes, "Uh...who are you? And where am I?"

She laughed, "Oh, right. Your memory loss."

I nodded, "Yes...and you seem to know? Are you an enemy?"

She giggled in amusement, "Oh my, if I were an enemy, I wouldn't be talking to you, would I?" I shrugged, "Well, let's start fresh. My name is Brunhilde and I'm an Angel that you have saved long ago before you lost everything."

"Every...thing?"

She tilted her head and put her hand to her mouth, "Oh, sorry. I mean your memories. That everything."

"Ah..." I nodded absently and Brunhilde gestured to the darkness around us.

"Now this is simply your mind. Normally, you could enter at will when you sleep or when you are awake."

I was intrigued by this, "But I couldn't because...?"

She sighed and looked at me, "We have some time to talk, time flows slower here than outside. Will you be willing to listen?"

I thought for a moment, she wasn't the first to mention my past life, but..."As long as you don't try to convince me to return. I will."

She raised her hands as she sat, "I won't."

"Huh?" I expected the opposite and was ready to argue or fight, but I didn't expect this reply.

"I owe you a debt. A life debt. So whichever path you take, I will follow you, even if we both must die. I see your path now, and it isn't happy, but it'll suffice."

"Oh..." I trailed off, then sat, "I'll listen. Can I start?"

"Sure. Shoot," she gestured.

"Are you my Sacred Gear's conscious? I swear I heard you before and also a man."

Brunhilde shook her head, "Depends on which Sacred Gear."

I shot my head in her direction and stared at her, "Wait. I have more than just the Gate of Babylon?"

She nodded, "But the one I am part of is...sealed."

"By whom?" I asked.

"By your fu-" she hesitated, "By yourself."

"But...why would I do that?" I didn't understand and she was serious. No misleading looks or words. "What's the whole purpose?"

"It was to save yourself from now. I don't know how or when you can access your old Sacred Gear again, but you can't access the Death's Servant anymore. Which I sort of appreciate. The ghosts are a bit iffy about being ignored for their calls of blood and food. They like the taste of Viser...but your victims will also be tasty."

I was silent and ahe wondered what was wrong, "So if my first Sacred Gear is sealed...how are you talking to me?"

She shifted, slightly uncomfortable, "You have heard of the middleman, right? The term?"

"Is that what you are?"

She nodded and made a sound of confirmation, "The true conscious are the ghosts that speak, but I am here to translate and also be a guide."

"Does that mean you can help me when I need help?"

She laughed and laid a hand on my cheek, "That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Hmm...So what the Gremory peerage said is true? I was part of them?"

"Yes, and of course, you now Akame as you indirectly killed her."

"Not my fault," I mumbled.

"Yes...not really your fault. But it is still yours, she fell in love with you."

"What about you?" I asked suddenly and couldn't stop myself.

She was taken aback and blushed, "You could call me a mother figure, or a confider. I don't really do like you to the extent of Akame...But I do like you."

I took that in, and a thought ran through my head, which she caught as we were technically in my head, "The man you wish to speak with is present and patiently waiting. This is slightly surprising as he is...well...you'll see for yourself."

Brunhilde gripped my hand and we appeared at a battlefield. But after a moment of raking in my surroundings it wasn't a battlefield at all, but a vault. There were weapons laid everywhere, discarded, disorganized. One lone man stood facing us as we approached.

The first thing he spoke made me like him, but dislike him at once, "This is my descendant? Too scrawny. I wonder how he managed to wield Ex-Durandal in the first place, let alone think about Ea."

"Hey," I shot back, "You aren't that muscular yourself!"

He waved his hand, looking away from me as he turned, "What do you expect after millennium of dormant sleep? I could still handle you without effort."

"But you lost to Emiya," Brunhilde pointed out. "Don't try to estimate them first thing. This child is capable himself. Almost like you."

He shot a glare for a moment then sighed and shook his head, "Brunhilde...I really don't know how to deal with you. Everything you say is too true to the point where I myself cannot counter. Anyhow, what do you think of this? It's a bit unorganized, but it serves its purpose."

"Grandfat-"

He looked over his shoulder, "Don't call me that. I'm not old. Just call me Gilgamesh. Besides, I _am_ Gilgamesh. Not you. You are only a descendant of me. Only I am Gilgamesh. The one and only."

I scratched my head, "Okay, then Gilgamesh."

"How about 'Lord' Gilgamesh? Has a nice ring to it," he mused.

"How about no?" I deadpanned.

This caused Gilgamesh to smile, "Glad you have the nerves to do so. Most don't have the nerves to look at me in the eye. Only down at my feet." He shook his head in disappointment. "So? You had a question? Or a few?"

"Maybe a few. Do I really need the Key of Babylon to enter the vault?" As I spoke, the sword key appeared in my hands and he merely glanced at it before opening his palm, making the sword fly into his open hand.

"Technically, yes you do. But as you have proven and as I have done before, you don't need to use the key. Both of us could open it through will alone. Just when we want to. Although the individual safes could be used independently and obviously opened independently. It isn't required, but this is ensure that none of the weapons become revealed. So the individual safes could essentially hold your trump card. You following?"

I nodded silently and he took a breath before continuing, "Even though you could open each vault with the key for the individual weapons, you can once again open it through will.

"As a side note, you could add individual vaults for weapons if you'd like. Especially those that seem to be on a class of their own. Although I don't really appreciate you doing so with the new sword, Ex-Durandal. It's okay...but I would want to decide. So many unknown treasures. I didn't know I even got that sword until I saw it fly out. Back on topic, one of the weapons I have locked into individual safes are obviously Ea. Along with others, such as the Ascalon, the dragon slaying sword, _Avalon_ the sheath for Excalibur that is able to heal any wound, Rho Aias the shield stronger than even Aegis, which I am impressed you managed to make all seven petals. Good job."

"And what about the Enkidu?"

" _My_ Enkidu, not the Enkidu. You should understand who owns what," Gilgamesh seemed to lecture me, but with no real energy, but simply reminding me that he was the one who owned it, which he does. He stood, hands in his pockets, and simply waiting for more questions.

"How about what appears here? Since you found everything, does that mean I can get something like a high-tech bazooka?"

He didn't comprehend my words for a moment then snapped his fingers, "Ah, you mean a futuristic rocket-propelled grenade launcher, right?"

I lifted a finger, "You could just say RPG. But I guess that's what I'm looking for."

"So...a RPG from the future..." he looked up from the floor, "Yes, it is possible. As long as it is the invention of human imagination or a weapon and/or ability used by a Heroic Spirit it is possible you will find one here."

"Hmm..." I reached out.

"Not now, we still have to talk. I just want to remind you, don't use Angelica's way of this Sacred Gear. It disgusts me of what she has done. I don't want you to taint this place any further than what it is now."

I stood up in front of him and poked his chest, "If I didn't use that, I would have died many times by now. You lost because you didn't see any other uses. I am not going to lose like you."

Gilgamesh laughed, "Well, looks like you do have part of me in you. I'd like to say that I'm glad. You do know that your first ancestor other than me was born from my blood that had been spilled on the grounds of the Fifth Holy Grail War? The human was born part-human and part-Heroic Spirit, in the same way Pegasus and Chrysaor were born from Medusa's severed head. The man was born a complete adult with a fake life implanted in his head. Once he came to, he lived a normal human life. He had a child and my blood was passed to that child. She sired a child too, with my blood. All the way down to you. I guess you could call yourself a legacy. But because you have been born with part Heroic-Spirit, I reside in you and because of me, each descendant held the Gate of Babylon as the main Sacred Gear, as a side and 'smaller' Sacred Gear, which is why you have two."

I tilted my head and he facepalmed, "Are you that dense? Okay, simply put...Your ancestor has my Heroic Spirit blood and human blood. Because he is a human, he can have a Sacred Gear, along with all his children. Now, Sacred Gears are a sometimes thing, but because of my blood in him, he was guaranteed the Sacred Gear, Gate of Babylon specifically, which was passed down only through the so-called 'Gilgamesh family.' Because we are different, you can hold two Sacred Gears. One which Brunhilde is part of, however sealed."

He muttered under his breath, "Sucker."

"I heard that." Gilgamesh simply shrugged nonchalantly in response.

"But however, the man lived his life in ignorance. He didn't know he had my blood and neither did anyone else down the family. You wouldn't too, but Cao Cao somehow found out. I am glad, as it awakened me from my boring slumber and also awakened Gate of Babylon."

I turned to Brunhilde, "So what was my old Sacred Gear capable of?"

She tapped her foot, "The Sacred Gear is called Death's Servant. It's a versatile one, though with many setbacks. One most prominent ability is the enhanced healing. When you get injured, it forcibly heals the injuries and eats away at your sanity each time."

Gilgamesh muttered with his eyes slightly opened and head up, "If he isn't insane already." Brunhilde shot him a look but he had already fully closed his eyes.

"The next is the true reason of why it is called Death's Servant. The user is literally the keeper of the Realm of the Dead and the normal world. Everytime the host uses an ability, there is a gap in between the two interconnecting worlds, which the user must be careful of watching. You took the job well, suppressing the dead each time they tried to climb up. Although recently, they haven't been stirring, content with the meal you made for them."

I was curious, how was I able to make a meal for billions of the dead? "How?"

"Well, you sacrificed half your power of the Sacred Gear and allowed a stray named Viser consume it. That attracted the dead. Literally all. You allowed the stray to be dragged to a certain hell and be fed as a meal for all the undead." She tapped her chin, "Currently...they made progress of about...a third of the entire flesh."

I raised an eyebrow, "That little?"

"It's a lot," she simply replied, "But what I mean is, you have probably made Hades glad. The dead are feeding off it, and are obeying him. Now it's abilities, as I said, it's versatile. There's nothing you can't do without it. It boosts like the Boosted Gear, by drawing on the dead's power, you can create arms like Sig's subspecies, bring up holy and demonic swords like Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, summon shades that cannot be touched by humans, but they can kill us in contrast, and heal like the Twilight Healing, but that's only self. People cannot be healed. And control shadows by will, for your purposes from getting cookies from the pantry of annihilation in combat. Downsides are that you cannot be healed by any means except through its own abilities and must go insane during your life, therefore you cannot drink Phoenix Tears at all."

"What if I try?" I asked curiously.

"You did once. You nearly self-combusted," Brunhilde said flatly and Gilgamesh burst out laughing, doubling over then falling on the floor as he continued laughing uncontrollably. After a while, it subsided and he stood, wiping his eyes.

"Man, this kid is a do-it-all idiot. I love him!" He chuckled. Then he stopped and looked around, "Oh, the idiot must leave soon."

Brunhilde looked around too, then nodded, "Yes. He must."

Gilgamesh put his hands on my shoulders, "Okay, let me tell you a few things. You have to listen to not be caught off-guard, okay?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Because time passes slower, a few minutes have passed outside of your mind. Be warned, you will see a set of breasts. Okay? So large that you think they are watermelons. _Then_ you wonder why they aren't green and striped like a normal one. So you'll think, 'Peaches!' then ponder on why they have these little nubs. So it'll take you a moment to realize that they are not fruits, but breasts of which I mentioned earlier. Did I also mentio-" He was stopped as Brunhilde rushed over after recovering from her shock of hearing him cheerfully describing what I would see and smacked him across the head.

He rolled his eyes, "Jeez, can't I mess with the kid? Jokes aside, you'll see a girl half-dressed, you can blame whats-his-name for that. The Sekiryuutei. The Red Dragon Emperor..." After a moment, "Yes! Issei! God, I only remembered his name because his obsession of breasts is too pathetic. You should fight for _power_. What is up with his mind? I mean, even when the descendant used that Truth Idea, God cho-"

"Gilgamesh..." Brunhilde warned and the first hero stopped. "Remember that it hasn't happened yet. That is the future. It'll ruin events."

For the first time I had seen him, Gilgamesh grew serious. Not a mocking serious or an arrogant act, but truly serious and determined, "Right. Apologies. Now, remember what I said. Don't be surprised to see a woman half-dressed at the dragon gate."

"Wait, _at._ The. Dragon Gate?!"

"See ya noob," he called.

* * *

I woke up with my head on Rossweisse's her face. My lips on hers, with her gently pushing me off. "What the-!" I sat up and so did Rossweisse once I got off, who appeared fine even though only minutes had passed. "Sorry! Sorry! I...uh...fainted! Yeah!"

She put her hands on her lips and nodded, face red. She turned her attention to the Dragon Gate, where something appeared. I turned too and saw that Gilgamesh was right. It was a half-dressed woman. Crimson hair flowing, uh...let's skip the in-depth description. Anyway, the woman was Rias Gremory. The one who allowed Issei to unlock his Balance Breaker by poking her breast.

That's not a good sign if she's here.

* * *

 **Well, finished! I hope you liked the little conversation with Gilgi and Ethan's old time friend. They will be there to aid him, and change his path from following Hero Faction to return, maybe. But they'll follow, as Brunhilde said she owes him a debt, and I'm pretty sure Gilgamesh generally won't give a _[censored for multiple reasons with profanity as the main reason.]_**

 **So, after the next chapter, it'll be a Freed arc. In similar style of AGK, something along "Kill the Stray Exorcist." Yup! He didn't die to Murasame's poison! How? Ask him! That exorcist survived literally _every. Thing._ Except when he got killed in season three. That was his true end, but his head still talked. A decapitated talking head. Neat.**

 **Afterwards, timeskip to Volume 11 and 12, attack on the Underworld, the death of Si-uh...I mean a _bunch_ of devils!...and humans! Yeah! Let's forget that.**


	8. Esdeath vs Cao Cao

**Next chapter is up! End of Kyoto campaign and the slightly filler chapters before the Underworld attack, so enjoy. Just a notice, Esdeath vs. Cao Cao this chapter.**

* * *

 _"You have broken your oath to XXXXX!"_

 _I may have broken an oath My Lord, but haven't you broken one yourself?_

 _"I may have! But I did **not** cause as much of a chaotic and disastrous event as you did!"_

 _How so? Why is my case different to yours?_

 _"You indirectly caused the death of a president of the United States."_

 _...XXXXXXX, and XXXX I do not see the wrongs of my acts, neither do I think it is fair that one who used to live a former peaceful life was sent to the Fields of Punishment. Even, **even** if he did it for a good cause. Hence why I did this._

 _"You have nerve. Brutus conspired with the conspirators. Even if his former life was a good one, he didn't deserve Elysium this time around."_

 _"LORD XXXX! CAN YOU ALL NOT SEE WHAT HE DID WAS ONLY TO SAVE ROME? CAN YOU ALL NOT SEE?"_

 _"...XXXXXX, they are correct."_

 _Lord XXXXX? You agree with them? You...actually do? Fine. I will accept my punishment. If XXXXX sees fit that I receive punishment, then I will accept it. Give me your all! I won't care if my existence is erased!_

* * *

 _Gilgamesh is right. Who knew they were that damn big!_ I shook my head, I had no interest in her or anyone here. Except...maybe Rossweisse? I winced at that. I can't decide whether to kill her if I had to or to protect her. I didn't know what took over my mind when I went to save her, and I don't know what's in my mind now.

Rossweisse glanced at me then at Issei and Rias, "You know about this? Have you been told?"

I chuckled softly, "I've heard of the infamous breast poke Issei did to unlock his Balance Breaker. Honestly don't know what's up with him. I'd rather fight Elsha or Belzard because it would seem more natural. Unlike poking...Breasts."

Rossweisse breathed, "I would rather go to a hundred yen shop and shop with a boyfriend."

"With Issei?" I took a glance at her, frowning but with an eyebrow raised.

"Not Issei," came her timid reply.

"Eh?" I asked. What's that supposed to mean? ' _Okay, I think you don't qualify for idiot anymore. You have even surpassed the level of a dumbass.'_

 _Gilgi, give him a break~_

 _'Hell no. You think **I** would give him a break after just that? This is unac-'_

I didn't understand but I cut them off as Rias was enveloped by a glow and rose into the sky before disappearing. I muttered, "The hell?"

Everyone in Hero Faction was surprised too, and suddenly, Issei's gauntlet spoke out many words...starting with 'D?'

"FORM CHANGE! WELSH BLASTER BISHOP!" Issei grew a backpack consisting of two cannons on either side of his shoulder. Smoke streamed out of them and his eyes gleamed as he aimed at us.

"Crap..." Cao Cao muttered as energy gathered, "Bad. Very bad."

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

"Dragon Blaster!" Issei shouted and he fired.

"Whoop. Let's try this out," Heracles walked in front of us all but Cao Cao pushed him.

"Don't tank that fucking thing, idiot! DODGE!" When Cao Cao shoved Heracles, I grabbed Rossweisse and pulled her just in time as the blast roared past.

She cried out, "What about the others?" I pointed to Georg, who had the rest of the peerage in front of him somehow, someway.

"Ross. You need to go to them now."

She turned and I could tell she didn't want to. Her heart ached because she failed where everyone else had failed too. She wanted to be the one who brought me back from Hero Faction but this wouldn't be the case, "Bu-"

"No. Nothing at all. Go," I turned to see Cao Cao hit and brought into the sky. I turned desperately to Rossweisse, "Just go to them." There was a rumbling and I turned to see Cao Cao smashed into the ground. Issei landing them losing his armor before falling to a knee. They started talking and I looked back at the valkyrie.

"..." she opened her arms and I hesitantly went into them, "Thank you."

"Let's hope one day, we can work together. But for now...I will work with Hero Faction and you work with Gremory. That is the thing keeping us apart. Tell Heracles to knock you out. It'll make things easier."

"I would feel better if you come back. Maybe I could get to know you better."

I looked up, "Maybe. I would like to know you too. If I do become free of these two sides, how about we go to a hundred yen shop? Just the two of us?" It was only a suggestion and I don't know why she seemed so overjoyed. Then I heard someone slamming something into the wall. I looked around but realized it was Gilgamesh slamming his head into the wall of the vault.

He didn't answer, but muttered to himself, ' _Stupid,_ _damn retarded, idiot! How did I get such a fuck for my descendant. How did you get a harem with that idiocy of yours?'_

"I would love to go with you."

"Only if this ends happily." She let go and opened her wings and looking at me solemnly, flew to Heracles, who was astonished but nodded. After a clean hit to the head, she fell over and he walked over to the unconscious peerage dropped her unceremoniously with the others. He looked up at the dragon gate at buzzing and so did I.

We all heard Cao Cao speak, "Yes. Here he is, Great Red. Georg, start the Dragon Eating ritu-" After a moment, "This is not Great Red. I sense toukai and-"

There was a roar as a dragon flew out of the gate and I recognized Yu-Long, along with Cao Cao. However, what caught his attention was not Yu-long, but the small figure that leaped down from his back.

He landed gracefully and looked around while speaking, "Hmm. Youkai ki and Domonation. This makes the city fluctuate a lot. Next thing we know, all kinds of ki will be flowing through Kyoto."

The figure was a small, golden monkey, nontaller than my waist but he still tingled my nerves. His aura, his general calm demeanor, and he was at the same time, serious. He wore a monk's Cossack and his eyes showed much knowledge and experience.

"Well. Long time no see, holy spear user. You've grown."

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes, "Victorious Fighting Buddha. Who expected your appearance? After all, I thought our actions would have you on a wild goose chase around the world."

"Hmph. Of course I would come. It was hard enough to be able to talk to the leader of the kyuubi as a representative of the Heavenly Emperor, and you come along and kidnap her. Some heroes you are. There are some who become living legends, and others have their descendants poison the world."

Cao Cao bowed, "I am honored to be called poison by yourself."

I stepped forward, "Sun Wukong?"

He glanced at me and I saw his eyebrows twitch. When he blew a puff from his pipe, he mused, "Ah, you are that unfortunate boy that had been kidnapped. I see you are doing well. But on the wrong side of this battle. Perhaps you have heard me earlier? You wish to be poison rather be a god?"

I was about to speak when Yu-Long roared, "Hey, what about the kyuubi?"

"You handle it."

There was a growl of disappointment, "Aw. Why me? Wait...! Is that...It is! Vritra! Old friend! How are you?" Once Yu-Long got busy with Yasaka, Sun Wukong turned to me and he asked again.

"So? What will you do? Continue on this side or-"

"GWAAHAHA! Old man! I'm stuck!" I turned but Sun Wukong didn't even glance up, Yu-Long was trapped inbetween Yasaka's nine tails and was struggling to get out.

Wukong sighed, "Yu-Long, I know you can handle this. You are a dragon king, are you not?"

"Yes! The youngest and liveliest! I got this!"

"Also, if you succeed, I'll treat you to some cuisine." At that, Yu-Long's effort multiplied by an immeasurable amount and Wukong smiled very slightly, "Sekeiryuutei, we have this handled. Just sit back and relax. You have done well."

He turned to me, "Unfortunate boy, we can't talk about this now. Allow me a moment to punish the descendant of Cao Cao first."

Siegfried charged instantly, "You want to beat boss, you fight me! Besides, I'd gladly take you on, Sun Wukong!"

Cao Cao shouted, "No! If you-"

"Staff. Extend." The staff that Wukong had leaned on throughout the whole time grew meters long and hit Siegfried in the stomach and sent him flying. I caught him then he shook his head as he pushed me away, muttering, "Shit. That was insane."

"You aren't ready yet, young demonic sword wielder. Maybe once you start jogging and get strength in that waist you'll be good."

Georg stopped binding Yasaka and sent the mist of Dimension Lost towards Wukong, who simply chanted, tapped his staff on the floor and dispersed it.

He sighed, "Not bad, but you'll want to start a dialogue like the Seikryuutei." Issei seemed overjoyed at the compliment, "Or the lost boy."

I pointed to my chest, "Me?"

"Oh, yes. You may have a disappointed conscious, but he could still create a dialogue nonetheless. In addition, he is the king of heroes." At that, Cao Cao took the advantage of attacking Wukong, but he didn't attempt to look as he blocked the True Longinus with only his index finger. "You are still young, but I will say that it is a good attack. Too young to defeat me. With your level of power, you just cannot slay gods and Buddhas."

Siegfried pulled Cao Cao back, "Let's go. I think we underestimated him."

"Mhm," Cao Cao nodded, "I assume we must."

"Wait," I said, "How about I give a try?"

Wukong seemed amused and Cao Cao winced. He started to speak but Wukong's mouth grew into a grin, "I guess I would accept the challenge. Just remember, I would hold back some, but I will be as lenient to you as to them. I don't care whether you are manipulated, you are still working with the enemy. You understand, right?"

"Yes." I turned to see the Gremory peerage stir awake. "But let me tell you one thing, Wukong."

"Ho?"

I pointed my finger at him, "If I truly side with Hero Faction, and as long as I truly side, we cannot lose."

"Really now?"

He smiled at my boast, and I continued, "You wish to defeat Hero Faction specifically? You wish to unite all dreams under the banner of peace? For that, I commend your efforts. But do you not remember, Buddha? That all dreams must disappear when the dreamer awakens. Every. Single. Dream. To the last. Therefore, it is natural that I stand in your way. I will show you the end of your endless dream! I will show you the harsh reality as long as I exist! **Awaken Ea! This. This is another time for you to shine! You can enter the stage one again!"** I rose my fist into the air and the entire sky rippled. Cracks appeared, creating a spider-web pattern originating from my fist outwards. Thunder cracked and a single circle appeared.

It stayed empty, then the butt of a sword appeared. It moved out slowly then stopped. I gripped it with one hand and removed it from its vault. Everyone stared at the sword that didn't resemble any sword at all. Everyone but Wukong. He was amazed and I saw slight worry. Maybe fear. "Gilgamesh. Help me. Allow me to freely use Rho Aias and wield Ea as if it is my own!"

Kiba shouted, "First generation Buddha! What are you waiting for?"

I turned to him, but didn't feel myself. I heard Wukong speak, "That is a weapon that can easily surpass the True Longinus in terms of being able to slay gods and Buddhas, ignoring the user's power as the sword itself is infinitely more powerful than today's gods. On par with the primordial ones. I normally would not worry much. But this child has the blessing of Gilgamesh himself. Can you not feel it? Can you not see it? He is inside his mind, his body. Child! I won't hold back anymore!"

I grinned, "Give me your best shot!"

I couldn't comprehend his speed, as he already somersaulted in front of me and kicked. He only missed because Gilgamesh sensed the movement before Wukong actually moved. I rolled and had to avoid the stab from his staff, only the will of Gilgamesh pulling me back saving me. _'Come on, let's end this! You know how it works! You know how to use it! You asked me to use this, and I allowed you. This is a legitimate Buddha, a worthy foe that can only be slain by Ea, a foe that can travel tens of thousands of miles in one somersault. Eliminate him and show everyone the power of the king of **heroes!'**_

I stabbed with Ea and the world blew apart around me. Wukong had seen the danger and managed avoid it, but the area he stood on was no more. The purple beam packing insane power had wiped out the area in front of me. Nothing went on for miles and miles beyond him, behind Yasaka. All were stupefied and only gaped at the void that was created. I turned and tried again.

"Nope and nope!" came a cheerful voice and I immediately froze against my will. "Time to put that thing away, Gilgamesh." I heard him grunt in my head and it vanished in a stream of light. Looking at the newcomer, it was a man of five-six, maybe barely seventeen years old. He wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans, hands in his pocket.

The man walked over to the void and peered over, "The power Ea. Incredible."

Issei shouted, "Who are you?"

He simply bowed and replied, "Perseus at your service. Descendant of the son of Zeus, Perseus."

Xenovia blurted out, "Part of Hero Faction?"

He looked insulted, "No! Of course not!" When they relaxed he added, "I literally just came through the Dragon Gate! I didn't even get a _chance_ to ask Cao Cao if I could join yet!"

Xenovia widened her eyes, "Then we cannot allow you to join! They are terrorists! Yuuto!"

"Got it!" Both knights charged and I swear I only saw him blink before they stopped. They didn't stop, they froze in midair.

Perseus yawned, "My, oh my. You clearly underestimated me now, haven't you?"

Asia cried, "What have you done?"

Perseus only tilted his head and pointed at his eyes, "Why, freeze them in place. My Sacred Gear is a sub-species of Forbidden Balor View. It's based off the curse of the slain monster Medusa. What I could do is simply use the Balor View, but I can also petrify people partly on which I want, or kill them my completely petrifying them as the monster my ancestor slain had done to her victims I don't freeze time around me. I find this ironic, but it helps."

Issei stared as he realized he now had another 'boss-level' foe to face, "If you have the eyes of Medusa...how are we not petrified?"

Perseus shook his head, "No, no. Don't misunderstand. I don't _have_ the eyes of Medusa, but this sub-species can has the effects of Medusa's petrification as the Balor View. Not just freeze objects in time or freeze time, just petrification and death as a added bonus if I want."

"Like Gasper..." Issei muttered.

"Ah, the vampire," Perseus nodded, "Yes." He twitched and turned towards the dragon gate. "Cao Cao. Do you sense it?"

He turned slowly, "...He's here."

"No!" Wukong shouted and moved towards Georg, but he was stopped in place. "Fools! You cannot continue what you want to do!"

"Tsk, tsk," tsked Perseus. "Now, now. I want to see how this goes."

 _'Ethan. You want Enkidu ready.'_ I blinked at Gilgamesh's words, " _Why is that?"_

 _'Trust me, my descendant. Enkidu will be the only thing that is able to keep all of you alive if it stays together.'_

 _"I don't...oh. If God cannot even will the chains to leave, Great Red may not have as good a chance."_

 _'Precisely. Will is stronger than any possible strength. Get ready.'_

Cao Cao pondered, "Why is it that we were not able to gain Great Red's attention until now?"

Perseus continued looking at the gate, "Until now, there wasn't much power. Now...We have the kyuubi leader, two Dragon Kings, one evil, one good, a Heavenly Dragon, Buddha, and finally." He pointed at the void, "The void still stinks of the power of Ea. And Gilgamesh _used_ Ea.

"That sword is supposed to know Earth before it was Earth. When Earth and the sky were one. When there was only lava and scorching heat co-existing with intense cold. When the planet's atmosphere is nothing but pure gas, the air unbreathable. When there was no possible life. It wasn't supposed to be known at all, only to the gods as they hid it during the Age of Gods. It is the primordial sword that is the actualization of the works of a god recorded before humanity came into being, and it is this which divided the formless into a distinct heaven and earth in ancient Mesopotamia. In the end, I believe the releasing of Ea is the cause of his attention. Something older than him, stronger than him.

"Except the wielder is not. Plus," Perseus jammed a thumb in the direction of the dragon gate, "The dragon gate is still open. Georg never closed it."

"Georg!" Cao Cao shouted. Nothing else could be said as a snout poked through of the portal. "Damn!"

 _'Ethan,'_ Gilgamesh warned as the snout continued traveling outside from the Dimensional Gap, _'Get Enkidu.'_

"Uh?" I muttered as I stared up at the dragon flying through. _'GET THE CHAINS NOW!'_ What made me wake up was not the shout, but the fact that Gilgamesh, for the first time I had ever heard him, seemed afraid of the being that was coming out. I quickly shouted its name, easier than focusing and as the head appeared and the eyes looked around for the powerful source, chains wrapped around his snout, tiny, puny chains that seemed unable to hold the strongest being in the universe. Great Red blinked then opened his mouth. Or tried to. _"Holy chains of whatever those things are! They could hold him down?"_

I swear I heard a sigh of relief, _'Well, I'm glad Enkidu is able to hold him down. Now to see who and what else can these chains bind.'_ Cao Cao turned, "You seem to know what you are doing." He seemed cautious, suspicious.

I pointed to my head, "Gilgamesh suggested that."

"Want to give a shot on what your sword can do? What is it called? Ea?"

I glanced up at Great Red who shook his head to try to rid his face of the chains, "How about...no."

He laughed, "Georg. Let's go. We'll let DxD handle this. Perseus. Want to follow?"

"My pleasure." When Perseus released Sun Wukong, he pointed, "Have my eyes on you."

Cao Cao pointed at Sun Wukong, "We will allow you to deal with Great Red himself."

"But you cannot leave u-"

He shrugged, "You are more powerful than us. We are _simple_ humans. You are a Buddha. You have more control over this than us."

As Georg brought up the transportation circle, we heard Issei shout, "I won't let you go that easily! Take a Kyoto souvenir arrogant bastard!" A blast of magic flew right at Cao Cao's face and we didn't have time to react.

"Cao Cao!" my sister screamed.

But it never hit him.

It simply floated, then shattered into shards of rock. This was the work of Perseus, "Too slow, Sekeiryuutei. You'll need a faster projectile to do the job."

"You bastard! I had him!" Issei growled.

"I know," agreed Perseus, "But I am here, and he is my new boss. Can't let him down."

Before we left, I managed to catch Sun Wukong's irritated look as he looked up at Great Red. Who started shaking his head violently and roaring through the chains. Wukong turned and gave me a look, "Remember, would you want to be a god, or poison to this world?"

"Release me!" I thought I heard Great Red speak just before he vanished from view.

* * *

We were at a forest in the middle of nowhere. Cao Cao sighed, "I have to thank you, Perseus. Who knew what would happen if the Sekeiryuutei managed to take out my eye."

"Mhm," Perseus nodded, "So...is there some kind of test I have to go through to join?" Cao Cao chuckled and shook his head.

"I think you'd pass regardless."

Perseus seemed to think otherwise, and he did say so, "No, don't expect me to be a fighter. I am not. I am like Gasper Vladi. I can only use my Sacred Gear for support. But I cannot fight myself."

"Hmm," Cao Cao hummed, "Well, we do have that one person, Leonardo. You could do. Freezing Buddha? Impressive. I never expected you to be able to do so."

He shrugged, "Medusa gave me the basis on how." He tapped his head, "Once again ironic, she finds so too. But she is willing to help nonetheless. I show talent. Oh! Someone is here."

Hero Faction turned to see multiple figures land on the floor, "Cao Cao."

"Tatsumi. It's been a while." The brunette nodded in agreement. "Something you need again?"

"Not this time. I have news to relay. We managed to take out even more of the neo-Wild Hunt...But bad news too."

"Oh? I wonder what could be so bad after tonight."

Tatsumi fidgeted, "Well, Esdeath joined the Vali Team."

"Ah...that is bad in a way. Not to the degree of our troubles. We had to deal with Wukong and Yu-Long. Also forced to retreat before we could do anything to Great Red."

"Woah," Tatsumi widened his eyes, "I heard you were terrorists, but I think this confirmed it." He raised his hands, "Not that I would do anything. I'm neutral in this. I simply want to protect who I can in Japan that is human. I think letting you know Esdeath is with Vali is crucial. She's a sadist in battle and to the weak, so it would be bad if Vali let's her run around."

"Ahaha!" Cao Cao laughed, "A powerful woman would probably do that as there's no resistance for her. I will make sure to put her in a place. She shouldn't be more powerful than Vali or Wukong." He frowned at the names. "We'll be going."

"Uh, bad news number two," Tatsumi held out two fingers, "She wants to fight you now, and she's here."

"Oh. I guess I can handle it." Cao Cao tapped True Longinus and pointed, "I'll let her come. You can go if you want." Tatsumi nodded and Night Raid disappeared into the night. The moment they weren't visible, a portal appeared and out stepped Arthur Pendragon and the blue haired general Esdeath.

"Cao Mengde," called the Great General.

"Esdeath," replied Cao Cao. But he was stopped by my sister, who was worried.

"Cao Cao. You will be careful, right?"

He smiled, but not a warm smile, an eager one, "Wukong was too much out of my league. Esdeath should be a tone down in difficulty. If I cannot defeat her, then I am much weaker than I had thought. Even Gilgamesh seemed to be better than me."

"Only because the original Gilgamesh helped me! If he wasn't there, I would be kicked around like a leaf in a storm!" I shouted. _'Got that right punk.'_

 _"Haha..."_

 _Don't mind Gilgi. He's always like this, remember?_

 _'Uh-huh.'_

 _"Yeah..."_

Two of the strongest humans- _'Hey what about me?'_

-" _Shut up."_

 _'Brunhilde. The idiot is being rude.'_

 _You deserve the treatment. Also, you are the one calling him an idiot._

 _'What did_ I _do? I was only calling him that affectionate nickname because it's a fact!'_ The two strongest humans stared each other down. Nobody made the first move and Esdeath smiled, "I see you know what to do."

"I shouldn't start the battle if I don't know what you can do. Besides, we need a private fighting ground. Georg." Soon, there was a replica of the area we were in and Esdeath looked around, amused and interested in what Dimension Lost was.

"Hmm, hmm," Edeath laughed then Cao Cao leapt from the spot he stood on as icicles sprouted from the earth. "Ho? This will be fun." She summoned two ice weapons, one sword and one dagger, running at him at the same time. Cao Cao thrust and she blocked the point with the flat of her blade foe the dagger and swung with the sword, which he ducked under easily.

She twisted her hand and stabbed down, to which he rolled away from and shouted, 'Extend!' as he jumped back. She parried the extension and threw the dagger, conjuring another one at the same time. Cao Cao sidestepped it and jumped behind as Esdeath kicked a trail of icicles in his direction. Esdeath didn't let up as she launched an assault of pikes at him.

"Barrier!" he shouted and they shattered a small distance from him, having struck the barrier.

Esdeath shouted, "Grauhorn!" This made a giant horn of ice materialized above Cao Cao and he made the True Longinus extend to intercept it. It stayed still for a moment before the cracks appeared and it shattered from the tip and spread throughout the entire body of ice before shattering into thousands of pieces. Suddenly, he had to dodge again as a giant pillar slammed into the dirt, picking up dust and making a well in the ground.

Heracles couldn't help but smile, "That's not magic, but I would really like to know how that thing will feel if it hits me."

I coughed while answering, "Maybe the force of a meteor?"

"Nah," he dismissed it, "No way it could kill me. Maybe like a kick to the balls, but not the force of a meteor."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, having a tank not affect you will set the level on how much power is needed to make you feel _something_. But dude, you know how big that pillar is? It's like it fell from Heaven!"

He glanced up then looked at the ice, "Nah! Don't believe it. I'll ask her to hit me with all she has one day."

Siegfried laughed, "You'll die. I'll bet."

"How much? I'll collect the money when she hits me."

He made a side-long glance, "I'll bet Gram on that."

Heracles looked intrigued, "Then I'll pass. You wouldn't bet that unless you'd know you'd win the bet."

A pillar shot and carried Cao Cao into the sky as he blocked with the shaft of True Longinus. "Pierce," said Esdeath calmly, and other pillars sprouted from the first all at Cao Cao. He simply stabbed at each and every one as they flew at him, destroying multiple before landing on the floor. The pillar shattered and Esdeath appeared from the mist, slashing with a dagger, but he had already swung to counter, destroying the dagger.

"You don't seem winded, Cao Cao," Esdeath commented.

His reply was just as simple, "I am holding back and so are you."

"Then let's take the fight to the air, shall we?" Pillars rose and Cao Cao was pushed up, but he destroyed them all, leaving chunks of ice flying higher and higher. Esdeath carried herself up and they became tiny figures as they fought in the sky, the chunks falling one-by-one, sometimes pillars flying up when the number of platforms became scarce. We heard an small explosion and looked up to see shards of metal falling. Georg simply manipulated the mist and the shards fell around harmlessly. Heracles seemed overjoyed to see chunks of ice the size of trucks falling down.

"This is going to be fun!" He ran ahead, making Siegfried and I sigh at the same time.

"Guy's going to get himself killed," Siegfried muttered, "And we can't watch the fight." He looked up disapprovingly.

"Hey, is Cao Cao using Balance Break?" I asked when I thought I saw him move too fast to be possible.

"Yeah, he already used Chatsuka Ratana and Atsusa Ratana." Wheel and Horse Treasure, orb with the ability of destruction of weapons and teleportation respectively. Suddenly, there was a massive boom and we turned to see a large chunk of ice get thrown up in sections.

"Gah! Not as good as being blasted with magic, but this hits the spot!" Heracles shouted. Then he ran back at us, "Move!" We looked up to see a large section of ice right over our heads and he jumped up to intercept it. He would have been too late, but it froze in midair and after he punched it, making a sonic boom, it unfroze and flew behind us at the speed of sound.

"Ah, thanks. Just in time for me to stop it," remarked Perseus.

Heracles laughed, "No wonder why it seemed to stop. What the hell is the extent of your Balor View? Completely petrifying Great Red?"

There was only a shrug in reply, "Probably not, but my extent is probably slowing him by only a fraction of his speed. The chunk of ice? It's nothing. I take more effort benching just the bar of a benchpress."

Heracles stared, "Man, you _are_ weak."

"I am not a fighter. Only a support you may say." There were two crashes and we turned back to Cao Cao and Esdeath, who didn't seem to slow down at all, Esdeath slashing with multiple weapons of ice and Cao Cao easily destroying them all with either the Wheel Treasure or with his strength. A giant chunk of ice fell between them and Cao Cao brought up another orb launching it at the ice, sending it flying into the air the moment it made contact and he charged, appearing through the dust and surprising Esdeath.

"Hatsutei Ratana," said Siegfried, "Elephant Treasure. Lifts the object the orb touches." When she avoided it, he stepped back into the dust and suddenly there were multiple pieces of armor running at her.

Heracles nodded, "Kahabatei Ratana. The Householder Treasure summons guys to help him fight. Either he's showing off or he's in trouble. That makes four of seven treasures now."

"Freeze," stated Esdeath and she touched the armored figures, which froze on touch, until they were no threat. Then she turned on the dissipating cloud of mist and dust, sending spikes stabbing into it. Everyone was silent and there was nobody and no body in between the tips of the ice. Cao Cao wasn't there.

Esdeath suddenly turned and threw a stake, which missed Cao Cao and he stabbed at her, stopped only when she brought up a block of ice. He pushed and the ice gave way easily, shattering as if it were simply glass, making Esdeath stumble back, caught off-guard.

She gritted her teeth, "Mahapa-"

"Barrier!"

"-dma." Once again, the world shifted as time froze then continued. Esdeath was smiling while looking somewhat irritated. "You react quick. That barrier you can conjure at will is the only thing keeping me from killing you. I would love to kill your subordinates, but doing so is below me. Shall we continue? I want to fight just a little more before I leave. Now, awaken Absolute Demise!"

We looked up at the three meter doll that formed from ice and Cao Cao smiled. He jumped up and landed on the hand of the doll as it jabbed forward to pierce him. He ran up its length then stabbed her shoulder. Only when the doll turned when I recognized Esdeath. The doll was based off her. _'Hahaha! Just like me! I like this woman!'_

 _"Making something to look like yourself?"_

 _'Yes! If I had the chance, I'd choose to erect thousands if not millions of statues of myself glorifying my achievements! Maybe one statue holding a different Noble Phantasm each time!'_

 _"You're crazy."_

 _'Not crazy! I deserve this glorification!'_

The doll flung off Cao Cao, but he rolled as he landed, ending up unharmed. Esdeath threw a wave of icicles at him and he brought up one orb and held it up, making all of the ice shatter midair and he smiled as the weapon in the icy hands of Absolute Demise melted.

"Extend!"

"HA!" Esdeath shouted in return, sending a pillar at him. He changed targets but she kicked him upwards when he destroyed the pillar. Absolute Demise backhanded him into trees and knocked them over. He got up unsteadily and was carried up into the sky by a pillar of ice.

Instead of fighting it, he rode it to the top before destroying the pillar into more chunks. Suddenly, another giant ball appeared over the area and Esdeath brought her hand down sharply, the ball slamming down and shaking the entire earth. Or...dimension. The force of the crash broke apart the ball and sent it flying into the air, melting as it warmed and turning to mist as its power faded. Esdeath chuckled and walked over to the crater it made.

"This is the end?" she asked as she peered over.

And saw nobody.

Dumbfounded, Esdeath whirled around to see the Absolute Demise fall down to one knee before keeling over and falling with a thud, picking up dust and shaking the earth.

To avoid being blinded, she ran out of the cloud to an open area and watch cautiously. She turned and was stabbed in the shoulder by a spear. Of course, a specific spear. The True Longinus. He jumped back as Esdeath retaliated, but not fast enough.

She stabbed his eye.

"Gah!" Cao Cao shouted in surprise and pain as he held his socket, blood flowing from under his palm and between his fingers.

"Oh? Who was aware eye damages could cause so much blood?" Esdeath pondered, "Well. Be glad that I haven't chosen to use ice magic on you, freezing you as I struck."

He laughed ironically as he looked up at Esdeath, "Yes, I should be. I was too slow at that last moment. I could have avoided this."

"Not to worry. You won't die today," Esdeath smiled. "This was more fun than I have ever had my whole life. Not against Akame, nor Tang. No battle would match up to this." She barked laughter, "Strong! You are strong, Cao Cao! I respect you for that! You would easily make a Great General in the reign of the Empire. Or even a commander of the Revolutionary Army!"

She held out her hand and Cao Cao grabbed it as she pulled him up. Esdeath looked curiously at his eye socket, the eye poked out unusable. She nodded as she clutched her shoulder, "I believe I found someone I would enjoy fighting."

"So have I, so have I. As Vali will have the Seikryuutei as a rival, I would have you as a rival. I must continue to battle you on occasion to test if I have grown at the same pace as you. I intend to win and kill you one day. This injury will be the least of our problems once we go full-power."

"Yes...and that one day will come when Khaos Brigade reaches its goal, and we can fight to our heart's content."

Cao Cao saluted, "I now hoped you have joined us instead of Vali. You would prove to be a valuable asset. Especially with the double Sacred Gear of yours."

A magic circle appeared and a white haired man stepped out from it, "You have finished?"

"Yes, Vali. Just recently."

Vali nodded and looked at us. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement and then to Cao Cao. "We both know we have matters to attend to. I must go see La Fey and ask her what you've done to Hyoudou. Also would interest me to see what summoning Great Red has done to the world. And the Dimensional Gap."

He sighed, then looked at Cao Cao, "I couldn't believe you pulled it off, Cao Cao. I have to say, good work."

"Thank you. We will take our leave."

"So will I."

As Georg transported us out of Dimension Lost and prepared a transportation circle, Esdeath said, "Remember, I won't let up until I win. I will show that I am stronger, but keep up your dream. You all may be the few alive to be able to reach your dream. You guys are strong enough. Don't let the weak get in your way."

Her eyes gleamed, "If the weak approach you, trample them. Show no mercy."

* * *

 **Hero Faction Home:**

"RAHH! Let's have a drink, shall we?" Heracles held up a wine cup with alcohol in it and he took a swig, "Ah! Feels great to be home!"

Siegfried shook his head, "As close as home as we could get."

This caught a glare, but it faded into a grin, "Well, you _do_ have a point. Get more! I want to drown in alcohol!"

Tang walked over with a disapproving look and I turned to her. "Heracles..." she warned, "I thought alcohol was forbidden."

"Who said? Only you said so! It's no official rule!" he declared, "Besides, I have a high tolerance! Tolerance to magic, physical resistance, tolerance to toxin and of course, alcohol! I _can't_ get drunk even if I wanted to. _You_ may hate me because you are a weak drinker."

She flared, "You think I am a weak drinker?"

"That's why you are antagonizing me, right?" he bellowed and took a swig. My sister walked to the table and slammed her palm on it.

"I'll show you I am not! Get me a jug too!" Jeanne laughed and walked out to retrieve one. Cao Cao shook his head and started to leave.

"I'll leave you all to do what you wish. Let's go, Georg, and check on Leonardo and the others. I want to see what intelligence they managed to receive by hindering the reinforcements of the Seikryuutei."

Perseus held out a hand, "Wait! Join us for a round, Cao Cao! Let's make a toast to Hero Faction."

Cao Cao stopped and then shrugged, "Well, what's the harm? I never had tried alcohol from the time of my ancestor's life. I heard their wine is of better quality than those now. Where is Jeanne?"

"Here~" said the woman as she walked up the stairs, pulling a wagon behind her, "I thought it would be a better idea if we all drank one, instead of a single cup." She handed one out to each member and I took a glance, "Don't worry, Gilgimesh. We throw normal rules out the table. You're probably seventeen by now anyhow. Don't worry about drinking age."

She gave one to Siegfried and he handed it back to her, declining. Jeanne mistook his intention and blushed, but he shook his head. She sighed and said, "You must drink something, Sig-kun."

"Fine," he grunted, "We share this. I won't drink the whole thing." Jeanne beamed and I saw a flicker of emotion I saw in Akame and Chelsea's eyes, _Did she like Siegfried? It would make sense on why she gave him his nickname._

Cao Cao raised his jug, shouting impassively, "For Hero Faction!"

We gave a roar, [Hero Faction!]

"This setback won't hinder us, we will be able to show what humans are truly capable of. To the strongest humans!"

[US!] We cheered again, laughing, and Heracles added:

"To the new guy, Perseus! He's helped us three times already and he's been with us for under an hour!"

[Perseus!]

Cao Cao finished his drink and set it on the table, then nodded to Georg. They left as we still laughed and drank. Jeanne was red and tilting dangerously, speaking to Siegfried, "Can...I usssh yeeer...lap assshahh pillow?"

He grunted and shrugged and she beamed before falling asleep. There was a thunk and I saw my sister wave to Perseus, "Gimme more! Hit me with the best wine!" Heracles laughed and clunked his jar down in return.

"Yes! We shall see who is a better drinker!"

"Come on!" The door slammed open and Chelsea barged in.

"What's all the ruckus? You guys came back?" she blinked at us, "You came back...and are you drinking, Ethan?!"

I glanced at the half-empty jug. I looked at her and her disapproving glare. Honestly, I didn't like the way this was going. She was glaring at me with her hands on her hips, so I just said the truth, "Yeah." She stomped over to me and I swallowed and hastily put the jug aside. Chelsea grabbed my shirt.

Long story short, she gave me a mother lecture and dragged me to my room.

* * *

 **End. Next chapter, hunt Freed. Then for a few chapters. Then, Underworld attack.**

 **Did you enjoy the Cao Cao vs. Esdeath? Give me thoughts? PM or review would be great. I felt like the fight was too short, honestly, hence the dialogue in between to extend it some.**

 **Also, from here on out, you see those italicized dialogue at the beginning? You will see in due time their purpose. Not to worry. Have fun figuring out those 'X'ed names. Once I reach the final of flashbacks, I will give a hint on what to fill in. There is one name, however, you cannot fill in. His name will appear as a single line word on the very final flashback. You can simply ignore it, but these will come in handy when we reach the Realm of the Dead. _Very_ handy in what all this is about.**

 **Hopefully Esdeath wasn't OOC, but characters will be OOC every now and then.**


	9. The Sacred Gear System (Slight Filler!)

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It is more vivid this time around. What is this supposed to mean? What is the meaning of the first vision? Dream? All these voices I recognize, but cannot pinpoint. These are not humans. I don't know any of these from my time in Hero Faction.

* * *

 _"No...you will live, but you must understand why death must not be tampered with."_

 _Death cannot be tampered with? Then why was I, XXXXXX, the God of XXXXXXXXXXXXX? What is my purpose if I cannot tamper with them? That's what I am, am I not?_

 _"Your only job was to lead those spirits to a new life. Nothing more."_

 _Then I refuse to learn! I control what I control! I should **allow** the spirits to know what they did good to try again! Next time! I will look into their future and tell them how to **get to Elysium!**_

 _"Enough! I know you are angry at father and uncle, but you cannot continue."_

 _XXXXXXX, I am only angry at why I am being punished. I am not angry at any specific individuals._

 _"If you continue this, then we must exile you for you to understand why you are wrong."_

 _Hmph._

 _"Brother! The spirits of Elysium are rebelling! They are releasing the undead into the human realm!"_

 _"WHAT?! THEY HAVE SUCH NERVE TO DO SO?"_

 _"They honor and follow him! They do not want him to be erased from existence!"_

 _"Tell them we are not! Tell them we are only sending him to the mortal realm to learn why he cannot continue what he does!"_

 _"I cannot! They won't listen to even me!"_

 _"Spirits...breaking free of control of the God of the Dead. This is madness. We must get them all back! How is the state of the humans?"_

 _"Horrible! They are going insane! Not even the Mist helps!"_

 _"This is worse than I thought!"_

* * *

"Where...am I?" I saw nothing but darkness everywhere.

"A very special place. One that I will show you soon." I turned to see Gilgamesh walking up to me with his hands in his pant pockets. I gripped my head, but I didn't feel any more pain from earlier.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Wait. So you did all that, just to get us alone?" I stared at Chelsea in disbelief. She only gave a wry smile._

 _"Of course. It's fun to mess with the idiot you are."_

 _"Haha," came my sarcastic laugh, "But...you sure?" She didn't answer, but gave me a passionate kiss and we stayed like that for moments, me drinking in the pleasure, the passion. I put my hand on the back of her head and on her butt, giving it a firm squeeze. She broke away and gave a heated moan._

 _"Have you done this before?" She asked when our saliva fell when she pulled away._

 _I shrugged, "Maybe before I woke up, but I wouldn't be able to recall."_

 _She pulled me away from the wall and pushed me onto the bed, trapping me for the second time today. Or tonight, eyes full of lust, "Then how about we see if you are experienced in bed?"_

 _I never had a chance to answer, protest, complain, or agree, because my head just then felt like someone stabbed a crowbar into the top of my head and split it apart. I was only aware of my loud scream of pain and torture. Barely comprehended the door slamming open and Akame barging in._

 _Then their shouts and screams added to my own as I curled up into a fetal position and screamed as I cried, the pain beyond intolerable, I wanted to die._

 _My muscles contracted and I continued curling up as my chest felt as if someone fired a powerful wave of magic into it, a hammer smashing my limbs, and every cell being burnt. I had my wish. I was dying, the pain ebbing away until I felt nothing and the darkness growing, only the lonely hands that tried to pull me away from death._

 _I saw a giant palace of silver and many valuable gems and metals. I sauntered in and saw just one man. Or not even a man. A skeleton. He spoke only a few words._

 _"I await your arrival, mere mortal."_

 _-Flashback End-_

"So I'm not dead?"

Gilgamesh shrugged, "Just on the verge. You're hanging by a tiny thread now, but you did die for a moment after you blacked out first time. Then you came back but in a coma."

I gave a stare not comprehending him. He noticed my silence and turned, "What?"

"Why did I just...die then?"

He snapped his fingers, "My guess is because I backed out of your body. Once my blessing was gone, the energy spent caught up instantaneously. Yeah. What? Disappointed that you and the girl couldn't begin the makings of a new descendant for me?"

"No...not that exactly. But more of why back out?"

He sighed, "Nothing personal I hope, but if I give you my blessing, then I cannot do anything at all. Only think, and to myself and to you. Because I become you. My strength, experience, knowledge, speed, all is used by you. I cannot be myself, which is why I backed out before the two of you could have your fun."

"Oh. How long will I be stuck here? In the vault?" While we were talking, the vault Gilgamesh owned had materialized and I didn't point it out, as there was no need to.

"Come," Gilgamesh pushed on a wall, which turned out to be a door. The door to the vault. Outside was not wht I expected. We were on a cloud, a lonely cloud split apart from a sea of clouds.

But it wasn't the sea of clouds that astonished me, but the city on this first floor, the supposed entrance a massive gate. Of course, golden. All buildings were made of pure white cobblestone, standing erect, the entire city bustling with activity. Residential areas on the surface of the clouds way below. It was then I realized there were multiple floors. I looked up for more, but it was only a white ceiling above us. So I assumed Gilgamesh and I were at the top, although we were at the top, we were as I said, lonely and free from the other clouds, able to circle and spectate all below us. I saw that this place was built on a large mountain, split into six layers that seemed to make illusions as I looked.

As the cloud, or vault, circled, I saw a vast, dark, area above the first floor of houses. On the second floor, stars were present and shining brightly, and I could make out tiny, minuscule figures fluttering about. I realized the stars were our actual stars, the constellations and everything it was amazing, yet frightening. Nothing else stood out here, as I only saw the stars which I supposed wasn't in space, but in the heavens.

Above the second was another large area, this one imitating a void cutting into the mountain, the entrance so wide and the empty space so huge, I was confused on how this fit on the third floor rather than taking up the entire mountain. This time I didn't see just figures lingering and moving about, but made out barely transparent shadows and bright lights flickering, until I saw a huge bright light and shadows flickering over the light before it shut off. It disappeared from view just before we moved to the next floor.

The fourth layer's main attraction was the two trees, I suspected, both were larger than any structure on Earth. In the shade and below the trees were stone pathways crossing and merging, splitting into many paths. To the sides were carefully and meticulously cared gardens and flowers. More people milled around, chatting and laughing. All that I saw had itty-bity halos and white wings.

The fifth floor seemed deserted and housed of many closed off buildings and research facilities. Or from what I can tell in the windowless buildings that loomed over the fifth floor. Nothing of interest came, save the few explosions that emitted now and then and a soft klaxon. Soon it flew out of view and we came onto the next floor.

The sixth floor consisted of cobblestones that ran up the top remaining part of the mountain in a spiral and the buildings were visibly made of cobblestone, built along the path and at the beginning of the entrance to the sixth level. Taking a look at everything, the mountain was presumably larger than Everest, as the tip was reachable if I was able to go just outside the vault. On top of the mountain, or near the top was a massive building. However, this was the only place next to the fifth floor that seemed uninhabited, in contrast to the first, where everyone seemed to live. I realized that this place must be reserved, for few people.

I heard walking behind me and I turned to see Brunhilde, "Isn't the view amazing? I just love this place. Seeing everything from up here makes it all the more breathtaking."

"Where are we?" To that, I heard a slam into the vault's walls and I saw Gilgamesh with a red mark on his forehead, with a dent in the area he slammed said head into.

"My _God!_ Can't you put two and two together? I wish you inherited my intelligence rather than my prominence in combat," he growled, "We. Are. In. Heaven!"

I turned, "Wait! If that's the case...who brought your vault here?"

Gilgamesh seemed to calm down and stood straighter, "The true Biblical God. After my death, he wanted to preserve my treasury as the basis for the Sacred Gear system. He wanted to use my Noble Phantasms and make multiple tools for humans to use to aid them. He brought my vault up here and constantly visited, asking and talking to me freely as I happily explained each ability and potential of all items here. He and I did a great deal of progress in the Sacred Gears. However, the Great War broke out and once he died, my existence also came to a close."

"But...something happened to make you here."

"Yes," he nodded, "And that was the Holy Grail War. My existence returned and I became a Noble Spirit. After the first war, Michael came to me and asked if I wanted to help him make my Gate of Babylon a true Sacred Gear. Me, wanting to live forever especially in my most treasured work, agreed. Then, this became all mine. Nothing really impacted all this until the Fifth, where I was killed by Shirou Emiya. Then I was forced into slumber once my first descendant woke, him ignorant of me. The vault refused to open and I couldn't wake.

"Until Cao Cao and you. Then I awoke once more to be here again," he finished.

"I see," I nodded, "But...what's your purpose here?" Gilgamesh took a step back from the entrance and nodded to Brunhilde, who made a dramatic gesture and the entire vault rumbled and shifted, leading to an enormous, cylindrical, dimly lit room. In the center bore a giant pillar with a transparent barrier, multiple items flowing freely inside. All along the walls, I saw multiple pods rising up into the darkness above. I truly mean all around the walls, lit cyan blue, glowing. Some pods held the items that flowed in the center container, most were empty. Sometimes, one item would fly out from the center and into a pod. Other times, one pod would explode and go dark, the window crashing down and all those above the destroyed pod moving down. I was startled at the first of many explosions and vanishing of pods.

The entire room was fascinating, making me feel so small and insignificant. Then it was when I realized something was in the center of the room, in front of the container. I walked forward and both Gilgamesh and Brunhilde followed. The control panel had one long screen, bearing a number of approximately eight billion. There were also buttons that were accessible, only if you got past the barrier above it. The number shown was constantly rising and dropping, although the former was much more common than the latter, and as to its right held another counter. it read approximately four million.

Gilgamesh spoke to break my stunned silence, "This...is the ultimate system of Heaven. The Sacred Gear system."

I went pale, or felt myself go pale, "So that number is the human population."

"Yes. Each pod represents a human life. One is created, a human is born. One is destroyed, a human has died."

I looked up at the gaping darkness, "But...that's so huge! Eight billion?!"

He shrugged, "The feats are enormous, anyhow, as you could see to the side, four million people have Sacred Gears. Less than half a percent are aware they have a Sacred Gear at all." I glanced at both counters then at the container, then the infinite number of glowing pods, flashing in a hypotonic way as the glow seemed to beat with each heartbeat.

"Insane..." I muttered, "So, what about me?"

Gilgamesh laughed and easily put his hand through, tapping a few buttons and the entire system shifted, clanking and moving until one glowing purple came within reach. I slowly walked to it and saw a glob of shadow and pure white block inside. Seeing it made my heart beat faster and I saw the glow beat faster too. I put my hand to my heart and saw it matched the pace. "So, I will take a guess. The shadowy glob is Death's Servant and the Block is Gate of Babylon."

"Bingo," Brunhilde said.

I looked around, "Why show me all of this? Shouldn't I _not_ have knowledge of this?" The room vanished and I wished I could have stayed more, as strange as it sounds. I liked the room, as it seemed to hold some kind of meaning.

Brunhilde sighed, "Michael feels as if you need to know this. So we decided to show you today, although he isn't aware yet."

Gilgamesh added, "And the path we both see you taking, you _have_ to have knowledge of this to make choices."

"But...what is it?" They were silent and I assumed it was classified.

What they said in exchange to each other confirmed it, "I suppose we spoke too much?"

"Maybe. Or could be just what he has to know."

"Okay, then can I ask, why do you have access, Gilgamesh?" I asked instead.

He smiled, "Because I am the final line of defense for Heaven. I own the vault in front of the Sacred Gear system. I control all this because of Gate of Babylon. If the worse comes to worst, all angels and Seraphs must retreat and I will stall for a few days to allow them rest before fighting again. I could hold my own. I am the guardian to the Sacred Gear system, appointed by Michael, as you, Ethan, are the guardian between the Realm of the Dead and the human world."

I took it in, as arrogant as he is, he still knows right from wrong and he _is_ powerful enough to handle his job. He continued, "As a bonus, I get to be special again. Only God lived on this floor, and now only me, so I'm technically God and king." He laughed, "I am still the most powerful in this world!"

I shook my head. "You do have a big role."

"Yes, yes I do. In addition, because I protect the Sacred Gear system, Michael can focus more energy into God's System now he has taken over. He has a lot on his hands, and especially because of the explosion of human population, his job is even more demanding. I take a lot off of his shoulders and he greatly appreciates it. I am glad I did. He is such a hark-working man, deserving as a replacement for God Himself."

"One last question," I looked out the door of the vault, the wind picking up.

"Yes?"

"Is this even a Sacred Gear?"

Gilgamesh smiled savagely, "Yes. Specifically, a Longinus."

"But..." I thought for a moment, "The Gate of Bab-"

"I know what you'll say," Gilgamesh sighed, "God, or Michael, made this a Sacred Gear, but nobody but one person could wield it, in addition, there is nothing like this in the world. Only I have ever collected all the treasures in the world, from the tastiest cookies, to Ea. Only you and all my descendants can use this. Nobody else. Because the replacement of God has made this a Sacred Gear, this essentially became a Longinus. Besides, I believe my arsenal could kill God. He said so himself. This place is the hidden, fourteenth, Longinus. When Michael deems the time right, this will be announced to all factions as the fourteenth."

"Ah..." I muttered, then looked out the door, "So...when could I get back? Wake up?"

"Anytime," simply replied Brunhilde, "You just exit the door."

"And jump," Gilgamesh added.

I looked down and saw nothing but clouds and air beyond, _Jump down...?_ At this height, I would die. No doubt. Not even a chance of living. Brunhilde saw my look, "Yes. You jump down. You'll be safe."

I blinked and felt chills as I looked down, down past Heaven and who knows what else beyond. Gilgamesh laughed, "You scared?"

"Maybe," I shot back.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll help." He walked up to me and stood at the edge, hands in his pockets. I followed suit, wondering what this would lead to.

"So...?"

"Listen," he said without looking. "You ready? You must listen because it is important."

"I'm ready...?" I asked cautiously.

"Good, I'll see you when you wake up."

"Wha-HOLY SHIT!" he simply pushed me over the edge and I started falling.

"See you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M GONNA DIE!" I screamed at the waving Gilgamesh and laughing Brunhilde. I turned and felt the wind slap my face as I fell past the clouds. All was darkness then it got brighter and all was white before the area shifted to blue. It was the sky of Earth. I could feel the wind, see the clouds, feel the atmosphere. I fell and fell until the ground was visible, the green ground. Then all went a mix of red and black, until a house became visible.

A familiar house.

My house in Hero Faction.

Mine.

I slammed into the roof.

* * *

"GAH!" I sat up straight, heart pounding. I didn't have time to relax when there was a tremendous crash, "AH! WAS THAT ME CRASHING THROUGH THE HOUSE?!"

"Sorry," said a obviously familiar voice, "Your shout surprised me, not so much on the sitting up."

I laughed nervously as my sister picked up the shards of glass from the broken bowl and cup, "Hey, try not to panic as you fall from Heaven right onto this roof. How long was I out?"

She placed the shards on the try and picked up a dirty shirt to clean the puddle, recalling for a moment, "Two weeks at least. Three at most."

"Huh," I scratched my head. "Was everyone worried and all? Or going about their normal business?"

"I was worried, Akame and Chelsea were without doubt worried beyond anything. Siegfried was concerned, you are like a little brother to him. But Cao Cao reassured everyone you just had the effects catch up to you. Akame and Chels stayed by your aide as often as they could, they just left for a quick drink. I'll expect them to return in moments."

She turned, and simply said, "Fake sleeping. I don't want to be pushed out of the way." Tang quickly hurried out the door just in time for the two former members of Night Raid burst in. I laughed nervously as Chelsea cried over my shoulder.

"Hey, you don't need to cry," I patted her back.

Akame gave a tiny smile, almost unnoticeable and told me, "Your heart stopped after a moment when you started screaming. When it did, Chelsea nearly had her heart stop too." She looked down at the floor, "I am glad you are okay now. I wouldn't know what to do anymore. Not without you."

I spread one arm and she entered the hug too. I gave her a peck, "At least I'm fine now."

"Hopefully. Your condition was bad. Your heart stopped multiple times and there were other times, even when you were alive...your aura faded and gave one of pure death. I'm not sure whether it is the Death's Servant, or you were simply on the verge of dying the whole time. One time as I sat with you, I even felt the aura of a god. Specifically the god of the dead, Hades. I don't want to say Hades was there...but I think he _was_ there with me, watching you while wearing his Helm of Darkness."

 _'I await your arrival, mere mortal.'_

I nodded and sat up straighter. "Anything up?"

Akame nodded, "Cao Cao had a report by Tatsumi. He asked us to investigate murders recently. It started half a week ago."

"Ah," I nodded.

"Luckily you woke up just in time. Night Raid is going to investigate and Cao Cao asked the two of us to investigate, Chelsea and I. But he said if in the unlikely case you got up, tell him and you could come too." I rubbed my head and groaned. Nodding, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and jumped off. I stumbled and held up my hand when they tried to help. I smiled at their worried looks and assured them I would be fine.

Stumbling out the door, I inhaled and walked outside the house. Now that I was out, I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would be. I waited until the world didn't spin before I made my way to the residence of Cao Cao. He looked up from a report and gestured for me to sit. "You are better now. I could tell."

"Yeah. Is everything going alright...with all that?"

He looked at the sheet and chuckled, "Ah, just Wukong stopping more of Khaos Brigade's progress. We'll be fine. Nobody but Night Raid will find us here. Was your coma-state restful? Any of your classic visions in novels?"

"Not maybe a vision, but I talked to my Sacred Gear's conscious."

"A lot? Anything useful?" he pressed, but not with any ill intention.

"Just about how my Sacred Gear came to be. Then some small talk until he let me wake up." He nodded, satisfied. "Do you want me to give the gist of it?"

"No, I'll do without one. Although it is good that you know its history. Speaking of which...are there more like yours?"

"I spoke to him, and he said this is Longinus, although its origin is from Michael rather than God, but God did know about this. The secret, fourteenth one." Cao Cao gave a wolfish grin.

"Ahaha, another Longinus. Yours isn't bad at all, may actually be better than the True Longinus, as you _could_ summon it, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"If we could train a member of Hero Faction and have them impersonate me to lead away the other factions..." he mumbled, "Ah! Has Chelsea or Akame spoken to you about their mission tonight?"

Giving a subtle nod, "I could go?"

"If you have the energy to."

"I do. Thanks, Cao Cao." I bowed when I stood and took my leave when he dismissed me and looked at the reports again, slightly bored at what he had to do.

* * *

 **Night, Kuoh:**

"Here?" I asked. "But...this...is my old home!"

Tatsumi shrugged, "Well, haha...I guess it _is_. I did sense your energy here once before at a wreck of a house. Then when we first appeared before you at the battle for Kuoh. The summit?"

"Summit?" I asked.

"Never mind, you'll probably remember soon," he smiled. I shrugged and nodded. "You guys know what to do. Mine, Sheele, you take the north side. Akame, Chelsea, Ethan, you guys get the west. I'll cover the south and east with Leone."

[Got it!]

"Keep in touch. Whenever the serial killer is about to overwhelm you, call." We nodded grimly and left to our respective areas. As we shot up onto the roofs of houses, we scanned the roads and grounds, looking under trees and watching the bushes. Our hour of searching bore no fruit, so we sat at a house with a good vantage point and relaxed. Akame piped up, "You know, this was just like Tatsumi's first mission. Finding a serial killer at night who has been committing murders."

I laughed, "Must be routine for him now."

She smiled, "It probably is. I was alone for most of my life here. I don't know now long Tatsumi has been here."

Chelsea took out the lollipop she had, "Who was the murderer that mission?"

Akame smiled a grim one, "Zank the Beheader."

Chelsea was surprised and amazed. "Man, that was you guys? Well," she flipped her hair, "should have guessed."

"Akame," I called her name, "You said born. If I remember a small bit, one day of summer vacation, the very beginning. You said you don't know how you got here."

Akame shifted uncomfortably then looked at Chelsea, who gave a hopeless shrug, "I didn't know how to explain it. I...I am Akame, but not Akame."

"Huh?" Naturally, it was confusing.

"I died after the end of the Revolution. I died away from everyone, even Najenda. But I never expected to live again. When I was born here, in a new life, my parents remarked I looked too familiar to my past self. Once I hit a specific age, everything came back. I dreamed entire days of my former life from day one. That's what I mean. I am my old self, but...I believe I am not really myself."

Looking at Chelsea, "Is that your case too?"

"Just the same, so our new lives have been replaced by our old. Not sure if the other guys know this, but they don't. Could have had it completely replaced. Who know?" I stood and looked again everywhere, catching no movement. On the other hand, places all around me caught my attention. I saw that we were uncomfortably close to Kuoh Academy. Me being who I was before...you already get the idea. Just that...

"Hey," I pointed out, "Is it me, or are there people fighting in that house?"

Akame and Chelsea turned, "I think there is a struggle."

"Let's go," I declared without hesitation, the two reluctantly following. The back door was kicked open so we easily entered by running in and I turned at the steps to hear a shout and banging. "OH! OW! AH! AIE! OUCH! SHIII-TTYY- DE-GAH!"

One white-haired man who looked uncannily similar to Siegfried only in that respect collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at the top, "You'll pay for ruining my new jacket shitty devil!"

"Arara~ It was only in self-defense." He didn't notice us, which was good. I had been hit in the stomach by a truck. Well, not really, all this was familiar. The house, the first maniacal voice, the second more seductive charming woman's voice. I struggled to breathe and stand as memories returned.

The man leaped back at a blast of ice magic and grinned. He turned, seeing new shadows and saw us, "OH BOY! Now I have half of the devil rangers here!"

"Devil...?" spoke a new voice, "Issei? Kiba? Koneko? Rias?" Three women ran down and to see us. I recognized Rossweisse and took a moment to analyze the other two.

I saw both before, the raven-haired beauty, _That sounded bad, don't say a word to my two girlfriends...wait. Weren't...I swear I remembered something._ She had a long ponytail reaching her calves. Striking purple eyes, wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform. Her familiarity was disturbing. I racked my head for her name. It was...Akebo. Akeno, Akeno. Where have I met her? Besides at the Diodora Rating Game setup?

The second was another cute looking girl, hair a graceful snowy white, rather than Sig's pale white hair, reaching down to her shoulders. Her blue-green eyes glimmering with tears as she looked so happy. She looked torn between running to me and attacking me. That was when I remembered that she was also at the Rating Game ambush. She was...Momo Hanakai.

"Eheheh!" laughed Freed as he raised his gun and light sword (Can I call it a Lightsaber? Is that too copyright?) "Which one do you want me to rape first, Ethan? I want to get payback on you!"

I blinked, then turned to Akame, "Am I supposed to know him? This maniac?"

"Maniac? I'm perfectly sane!" the man shouted, "If you don't know me, you are the maniac! Jeez, how could you have forgotten, stupid devil?"

I blinked, "I'm a human."

"Shut up with the acts!" he raised his gun and instinct told me to protect Momo. She had to be protected from this bullet at all costs. Momo gasped as the gun fired and I jumped in front of her, using a wormhole (Much to Gilgamesh's dismay) and taking the bullet right into my shoulder. Momo caught me and she looked astonished.

"Ethan? I thought...you were gone. Why wa-"

"Eh? You're not bursting into flames and incinerating into particles of light? I guess you are a human after all," he scratched his head.

Akame pointed her sword, "Freed. You will pay for attacking my former comrades. And for causing Ethan to be injured."

He grinned and holstered the gun to bring up a second sword, "Fine, let's fight, Akame. I remember that you lost to me."

Akame gritted her teeth and ground out, "I won. Kokabiel ambushed me, giving you the ability to do what you wish. You never won. Not even at the Battle of Kuoh."

"Bah!" he spat out, "Then I'll win this time! Here I come!"

He was fast, swinging both swords seemingly wildly, but he swing with a purpose, intentionally striking opposite areas of Akame to maximize hits on her. When he swung at her legs, she moved to block it, but he used his sword to attack the head, forcing her to duck. It went on like that until she cut his jacket through luck. She risked getting stabbed by swapping to offense, and if I was Freed, I would have attacked her opening and effectively killed her.

But Freed was no such man. "My jacket! Why did you have to ruin it!"

Akame stood in stunned silence, not expecting this. "Of all things, you worry about that?"

"Of course, you shitty devil! My jacket is not only torn, but tainted by devils! I shall leave then I'll return once I cleaned it."

Akeno moved forward, along with Rossweisse, "Who said you could leave?"

"Me!" Freed took out an object then threw it in the floor. When it landed, nothing happened for a moment. Amused, Chelsea was the first to ask.

"Was that supposed to do som-" she was cut off as it gave a bright flash and we all shouted in surprise. When the light died down and we blinked the light out of our eyes, Chelsea finished, "Ah. Flashbang."

Akeno rushed over to me and gripped my shoulders, making me shout, "Satan! I'm sorry Ethan. Ethan. Ethan!" I lost consciousness and heard shouts far, far away.

* * *

I woke without anything special, _"Nothing, guys?"_

 _'Nope.'_

 _Not this time. You were out for a few hours, gladly. It's the afternoon of the next day, currently._

 _'Careful when you get up.'_

Strangely, Gilgamesh seemed amused when he spoke and I scratched my head while laying down. What's that supposed to mean? I moved my hand to my side and pushed myself up. However, when I sat up, there was a yelp from where I put my hand on. That explained it.

"Uh...oh, Momo." The white-haired girl sat up with me and hugged me, her bare breasts around my arm, naturally bringing up a tingling below. Speaking of which, "Why am I naked too?"

"Akame wanted to just remove your shirt to take out the bullet, but Akeno insisted to remove everything to make sure you weren't faking unconsciousness."

That confused me, "How is that supposed to work?"

Her face grew a red of red so intense, it broke the record and set a new one on radiant blushes, "P-p-p-please don't hate me for it, b-b-but I j-j-just had to give you a q-q-q-quick b-b-blow-" I saw where it was going and laughed. Slightly because of the woman's creativity, and slightly because I wanted to brush away her nervousness. I honestly felt awkward, but having her do that? Yeesh, I wouldn't be surprised if she fainted at the request, or demand.

"Silly woman. I can't fake that. But how is my arm intact? This arm should be completely unusable." I moved my right arm wrapped in bandages at the shoulder to emphasize."

"We...ended up using Phoenix Tears. We didn't want you to be part of yourself."

I nodded and we were silent for moments. Just sitting with our backs to the headboard and looking out the window. I didn't like not talking while naked, because my mind keeps shifting to the fact (Not that I care...but there was also a girl naked with me) and I didn't want to get up as it felt strangely comfortable. _I_ felt strangely comfortable with her. It nagged at me as much as this house. So to find out and break the silence, I asked the question and her reaction wasn't what I expected.

It was beyond what I've seen when I asked.

I usually got anger or resentment. Determination to return me to who I was.

But I think it was due to they who I asked were in a group.

It could have been different now that we were alone and at our most vulnerable time.

Regardless, her reaction was the first I've received from this.

She completely broke.

I couldn't stop her and she didn't stop. She bawled completely in my shoulder and I hesitantly moved her to rest her head on my shoulder. As she continued crying, I assured her that we have a lot of time and she could talk later. I knew it was a lie and I had to return the moment Freed is eliminated.

She eventually slowed to sniffles and hiccuped as she spoke, sometimes choking, "Y-you were my boyfriend when we were together. Back...back before you-" she started to cry but I kept her from speaking that part.

"Go on."

"I was also the first of your harem. But...but we met when you were a transfer, and I had the role of being the person to introduce you around. I was touched by your cheerfulness, and your ability to just spit out random things to talk about. I was too shy to ask, but I mustered the courage to. Later did I find out during our time together that you liked me too, for my shyness and me. I didn't know you rejected so many girls, some even popular just waiting for me."

"I did? Then I guess I mean a lot by that," I smiled as I pulled her face away from the wet shoulder.

She nodded, "I also found out from Rias that she only managed to reincarnate you because Issei had his eye on you. When you adamantly rejected Yuuma Amano, a Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare, she killed you and he stepped in. But you and I went through a lot. And...and during that time, we didn't spend much time. I didn't mind, being with you was the best thing I could ever receive. But...it's the promise you made."

I got curious, "Promise? What did I make that was so important?"

"You promised that because we didn't spend much time together, we would spend a lotof time as we could to get closer together. But...shortly after, we had the summit. That's when you just died! I was hanging on to the hope you were alive, but my parents received news yours died too in a terrorist attack!"

She started to cry and I replied, "My parents did technically die to terrorists, Hero Faction is counted a terrorist group by almost everyone."

"Why are you here with us? I saw you that day and you were evil. Once more at that compound. Then...then when Issei came back from Kyoto! You completely changed! Why haven't you killed me?"

"I could ask the same. Why haven't the three of you here reported to Rias? We want to know what happened and is happening right now amongst us. I have heard from Brunhilde you two, you and Akeno, loved me. I made a promise to not hesitate, but you guys are making it hard. The more I know...the more returns."

She face brightened, "Brunhilde?" At my nod, she exhaled, "Thank Satan. I was getting worried. She used to freely talk to me, but she went silent."

"About that. My old Sacred Gear is sealed, hut she can talk. I found a new one."

She giggled, and sniffed, "Must be why you have used eight pawns."

"Eight pawns, eh?"

Momo got curious of one thing, "Why are you here? And with Akame, I thought she was dead?"

Shrugging, "We were supposed to kill Freed with Night Raid. But we didn't know it was him until we saw him. He has been killing humans lately. As for Akame, she's alive in the same manner Cao Cao revived me."

She nodded and pushed me down as there was a fat silence again, simply resting her head on my neck. "You know I could kill you anytime I want, right? I am an enemy and yet you are being intimate."

Giggling, Momo replied, "You cannot."

"Touche. What will you guys do about me being here and Akame alive?"

She bit her lip, "We all swore secrecy on the topic, choosing rather to become stray devils or die if we are pressed to where they threaten us."

"You don't have to go to that length," I gasped, "I won't use that against any of you. We are enemies after all."

"Enemies who love you and cannot bear to see you die regardless of your actions. Even when I heard and saw what you did, I couldn't hate you."

"..." I didn't know what to say. This was exactly why I want to, but can't kill DxD, despite my promise to Akame I would show hesitation.

"Ethan."

"Hmm?" I focused on her and her blushing face. Momo whispered to me what she wanted and I widened my eyes, "I won't do that!"

"Please? I wanted to enjoy the pleasure again from that one incident. But I want to share the special moment with you. I don't want you to die and have a possibly forced marriage and lose my virginity to a man I don't love as much as you."

I was about to answer when a knock made her jump, "Momo, is he awake?"

Momo was silent and I saw her hope dying, so when she looked at me, I shook my head at aimed my eyes at the door. "No, unless he's faking it."

There was a laugh, "Okay then. Just give us a call if he does." There were footsteps down the stairs and the front door closing. Momo scrambled to the window and looked out for a moment before closing the curtains. Momo straddled me and I reached up to squeeze her breast, getting a moan from her.

She blushed a dark red and I laughed at her willingness to do this, but embarrassment of weakness. She kissed me and I kissed her back. When she opened her mouth, I shoved my tongue into hers, getting a guttural moan. The two of us fought for a few minutes before we pulled apart, chests heaving.

"Momo, tell me if I'm too rough." I pushed her down so she was laying on the bed on her back. She nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

 **This is not a lemon story, and don't plan on it. What I'm trying to put in this story is this: mortals die (of course), devils, fallen angels, and even angels have extended lifetimes, forced to die one day, even God died. Satan Kings, Lucifer and Lucifers. Gods can also fade away, hell, even immortals can fade. All this will lead to- _[Due to spoilers, the rest of this comment has been deleted.]_** **-even if it is impossible in ways. Percy was offered, but this is a different case.(If you don't understand, you can let this be :D)**

 **MC deaths _will happen_ who they are you will find out. Some will escape, and that will catch the attention of Hades and the other character I will introduce later on.**

 **Despite once asking for reviews, favorites, and follows, I really don't mind. But...please favorite, follow, and review! Anyhow, I honestly don't care about fame much, just want this idea up and out. As Danzydanz has as a quote, "'I write for fun, not for fame.'"**

 **See you all next time. Hopefully I can get to the Realm of the Dead quickly. I had my whole comment ruined because it was deemed spoilers. How is revealing Ethan becoming- _[Spoilers 'Nuf said]_ \- so bad?**

 **Once again, next time.**


	10. My First Farewell

**Chapter 10. This is going to be the final chapter for a while. Why you may ask (To those who follow the story)? Take a look at my Asterisk War story. I have told everything I could there. But...Finally, enjoy and I hope to see you in this story soon in the future.**

* * *

After Momo and I slept, she saw this with me. She was confused, but I had no explanation either.

* * *

 _How are the others?_

 _"Fine. XXXXXX, you must flee! Hide yourself from all the Olympians! They want you dead!"_

 _I cannot die._

 _"But you'll lose immortality! You'll be erased from existence! We, as those who see you as a kind supervisor, cannot see you gone!"_

 _You have Hades. He is not as bad as everyone speaks._

 _"But he cannot match up to you in these terms!"_

 _Honestly..._

 _"'Honestly what?"_

 _I am thinking about what the Olympians have said._

 _"...?"_

 _I have no words myself._

* * *

 **Somewhere:**

"He could still be saved, Sirzechs! We shouldn't give up now!" a voice said.

However, all she received was a sigh, "I was hoping, Serefall. But he cannot anymore. He threatened Issei, he harmed the new rook of Rias, and the guard we found where Yasaka was first kidnapped gave the description of Ethan himself. I want to wish, but Cao Cao has turned him completely."

"No, I refuse to believe it!"

"He even got Akame killed, the girl he saved and the one who loved him. Can you argue with that?" Serefall Leviathan couldn't, but she wanted to. She had only met the boy briefly and liked him instantly. He apologized when he bumped into her in the hallway on the way to the summit and was respectful, he held a good amount of power to match a queen, and his childish looks. If Rias hadn't claimed him, she would have surely been attracted to him as a member of her peerage. Hers was still empty, yet the sister of Sirzechs gets everyone because she could move freely. She frowned as she remembered her younger sister also had a full peerage.

"I don't want to kill him," Serefall said quietly.

"We all probably don't, especially Micheal, but we must," Sirzech argued quietly.

One tear fell down Serefall's left cheek, "I understand. If only he knows how he was before." How would Ethan react if he was still Rias's pawn and was hunted by his own kind?

"That will make things more complicated for us all. Both us and Hero Faction will tear him apart because of his torn loyalties. It is better if he sees us as evil," his voice was strained, controlling his own sadness.

Serefall agreed. Even if they somehow managed to save him, all devils would hate him for being part of Hero Faction, in fact it would get out he joined Khaos Brigade. Twice. She shook her head inwardly, _No, I won't see him as evil. I know Ethan is still in there somewhere. I will be the one to save him if everyone leaves him._

* * *

 **Kuoh:**

"Can you please, like, let go?" I asked as I swiped water out of my hair.

"Muou," Momo replied, "I don't want to." She had her chest pressed against my back and wouldn't release me, making it hard to wash ourselves off. She had juices in her hair and it smelled so, making me offer to wash it for her. After we finished, we were too comfortable in the giant bath (Something that Akeno and Rias put in the basement. Don't ask me how. I was gone from my home for too long) to leave now.

"Ethan?"

"Hmm?"

"May I have your hand?" I held it out and she put it under the water. I didn't understand until my fingers touched a familiar surface.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"Please? It's another fir-Hah~!"

"I was kidding~Sit closer."

* * *

I left the bathroom quite awkwardly, my hands tired as Momo was barely able to stand, weak from a couple minutes earlier. I had to carry her bridal style as she recovered while breathing heavily and hanging onto my neck.

Sitting on the couch, she took a nap on my lap as I stroked her hair. It was a brilliant white. Did I mention before that it was as white as fresh-fallen snow? It is. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and stroked her cheek. When the door opened, I looked up.

It was Mine stomping in, "You own such a large house and you don't share? What's wrong with you?"

I shrugged, "Sleep where you prefer, there's plenty of rooms for all of us, the couch if you want, the roof is also good."

"Hmph," Mine walked into the kitchen, "I'll raid your pantry." She didn't wait for an answer and just took snacks. I didn't mind.

The rest of Night Raid, Rossweisse, and Akeno came in. "Nice house," Tatsumi commented. I nodded thanks and gestured to the entire house. "Television. I'll check what's on. Honestly, I felt like an idiot when I first saw it. People looked at me strangely and I had to explain that I was raised without any electricity. They accepted it."

I laughed, "Luckily, once you know how to use the remote, you've mastered it. Except you have to pick good channels to watch."

He smiled and nodded, "Yup."

Sheele looked around, "You have a library?"

I thought for a moment, "Third floor, entire right side. There's four doors, but they have separate sections. First is reading room, second and third lead to the shelves, and furthest is the computer section."

Sheele nodded and went upstairs. Rossweisse explained that since the left two rooms were empty, she took the liberty to create rooms to study magic. I nodded and assured her as long as it sees use, and provided she doesn't drink and explode the house. She blushed at the reminder that she was a weak drinker and quickly went up.

Akeno made tea while Mine returned and plopped down near Tatsumi. They argued over which channel to watch while I made Momo sit up and rest her head against my shoulder as Akame sat next to me.

Chelsea walked up the stairs to my bedroom, "Hey, I'll go make some internet searches on your comp."

"Yeah, sure. Just don't go around doing illegal stuff like that. Don't want the government to come knocking on my door." Her eyes brightened and she smiled mischievously.

"Maybe I will~"

I stretched and looked at the time, it was seven, a couple of hours before we, Night Raid that is had to go out to find Freed again. He was still out and about. He just happened to choose the wrong house yesterday. A house occupied by three devils capable of using devil powers. But he escaped. With a flashbang. Or, not a true one, but a bomb to blind the unlucky. How many times has he avoided capture by now?

I was thinking about how useful and amusing my old life's facts and events would help me when I sneezed. I blinked and looked around. "Cold?" Akame asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing. Felt like someone. No people, were talking about me," I replied.

Akeno called us to dinner shortly after and we gathered around the huge table. A thought ran through my head, _Why did mom and dad buy a huge table if we don't even let the family come over?_ As fast as the thought came, it fled, leaving me to wonder where it came from. I smacked my head and I got glances. I shook my head and waved them off, saying I got a small headache just seconds ago.

I ate mindlessly, just picking the food and putting them in my mouth as I added rice just after. It was strange, being with three enemies. Even if they swore not to share that we had come, what if Rias and the peerage just _visits_ and see me here with them? Also, this was, _is_ my home. These people I _knew_. I used to talk to them, finish devil tasks with them. Hang out with them.

I couldn't eat any longer. I slammed my spoon down and got everyone's glance. I didn't bother with anyone, simply running out of the door and onto the street. Thinking about this was torture. Picking sides was an impossible choice. These were devils, beings who kill humans for sport or to gain a servant with a Sacred Gear. They had to die.

 _"Not all devils are corrupt!"_

My own words were thrown back at me. I saw myself facing Akame, the girl glaring at the shadowy sword in my was from before I had been thrown into Hero Faction. I screamed and punched the lamppost, the light flickering when I hit it.

Hero Faction was protecting humans, but they weren't doing it as a security firm or anything, but terrorizing the Three Factions. They were the supposed evil ones. But the Three Factions exploit humans. There are evil too, right?

"Ethan..." I turned to see Akeno standing in the light of the moon. It made her look like a sad angel. I reminded myself bitterly she was part devil and part Fallen Angel.

I collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. "Why? Why must my life be so complicaTED?!" I shouted, "Why must I fight DxD of all people? Why can't I just fight people who don't know me? I must fight you all! You must fight in return!"

"...!" Akeno took a step back.

"I fucking hate everything. Watching you all so happy pisses me off. Sooner or later we must fight! Because I am in Hero Faction! If I fight you without mercy, you know how much it'll tear me damn apart seeing your stupid pitiful faces when I win? Take Rossweisse! At Kyoto, I...AAARGHH! GODDAMNIT!"

She flinched and I only growled. I couldn't blame her for that, she couldn't hear or speak of 'God.'

"I just don't get why I have to kill people I know!"

Akeno started to move, but froze at a chilling presence. I froze too. We felt the power, but I know this is familiar somehow, someway, somewhere.

 _'Mortal, it is required for you. You promised yourself you would understand. You are traversing the correct path.'_

"Required...Required..." I mumbled. "If it is required, why do I see myself as a monster?" I brought my knees up to my chest and put my forehead on them, tapping it against them gently.

"Ethan."

"What?"

"You won't have to worry about what you'll do to me." I looked up disbelievingly. "I won't care that you are my enemy. I would still love you because you are you. I love you, Ethan Sakamoto. Nothing will change the fact that you are yourself. I would gladly let myself die at your hands. You won't have to feel guilty about killing me."

"Why? Why Akeno? Why would you allow such a thing?"

She smiled and kissed me. I closed my eyes for a moment, then returned it with all the energy I could muster at this point. Akeno pulled away, "It is because I love you. I feel as if you must do this for a reason too. You know, something was always off about you, Rias and I knew. It isn't just your Saceed Gear. You held an ancient aura, yet you are human. I feel that you must be a god unknowingly."

"Could...it be...Gilgamesh? King of heroes?"

She smiled at the mention of why I was in Hero Faction originally, "Maybe. He was a powerful man and very ancient. Ethan, just know that if you have to kill me, I would hand my life over for you to take from me. Don't become conflicted about me, okay?"

I growled and glared, then hugged her. Akeno fell on her butt from her crouching position in surprise, "I really despise you know, you are being too kind to an enemy."

"My life for you goes over that fact. I don't care." I swiped the tears from my eyes and wiped my nose. "From the moment you sent Viser to Hell, I fell for you. You go through too much lengths to help those who matter to you."

Suddenly, I saw movement and pulled Akeno towards me just in time for a bullet to punch through her ponytail. She landed on me awkwardly and she smiled while blushing lightly as I had a hand on her large breast. "Arara~ Just because you saved me doesn't mean you could fondle me like this."

I rolled with her, holding her close as a sword stabbed where we were seconds earlier.I pushed her up and stood, raising my hand and catching the sword just inches from Akeno's face. She stumbled back and the attacker sighed, "Really? You protect a filthy devil even if you know what they do?"

"No matter what devils do, they haven't done as vile acts as you have."

"Oh? So you remember me?" he grinned savagely, "Does that mean I can now have the pleasure of killing a former filthy devil mistakenly made human?"

"Tiny bits and pieces coming back. The longer I stay, the more returns. But it's not me that doesn't deserve to be a human, but you, Freed. I wonder what you'll do if you were reincarnated as a devil? Will you destroy yourself because you are now one of them?"

"Kekeke," chuckled Freed, "You really know how to make me think, huh?"

"I want to ask, how are you not dead from the poison of Murasame?"

He smirked and stood, pounding his chest, "I'm tougher than you think! No silly poison could simply kill me!"

Face impassive, I drew Kanshou and Bakuya and held them, "Then we will fight until you die."

I charged and clashed Kanshou against one sword. He swung the other and I parried it and pushed the first blade away, stabbing with Kanshou. He made a cross and caught the blade easily, puahing my arm up then kicking me across the face.

I landed scraping my arms. Akeno ran to me and pulled me up, gasping at the shredded skin that hung off. Freed advanced, but turned and blocked a strike from an invisible wielder. "No fair! Incursio is not fair! You can be invisible!"

Tatsumi appeared and brought his spear back, striking again, "Yet you can sense me. Don't complain."

"Ehehehe, I guess you could say so." He assaulted Tatsumi until he shouted and pushed Tatsumi to the side, right into a pair of giant scissors. Sheele saw what happened and aimed her weapon down, along with Tatsumi and they bumped into each other.

Leone joined in and savagely punched, kicked and avoided Freed's attacks, leading him onto the streets. He was continuously pushed back and manage to get out, "I thought Lionelle was destroyed!"

Leone didn't reply but punched him back and he fell onto the floor, but getting up and flipping in time to avoid a burst of energy."I saw that~ You're too slow~"

Freed pulled a pistol and fired at Mine's position, forcing her to roll and avoid the shot. Night Raid attacked with new effort. Sheele cut a sword blade with Extase, surprising Freed. "This is made of light! Also, I thought you could only transform three to four times, wielder of Incursio!"

Everyone stopped. Tatsumi cautiously asked, "How do you know?"

"Meh, history books that weren't destroyed years ago wrote about all of you. Oh, I know! You aren't the real Tatsumi! Just a look-alike descendant! That's neat! Better than your ancestor! He was stupid to transform!"

That struck a nerve and Tatsumi attacked, but Freed dodged and decapitated Tatsumi.

Or tried to.

His blade shattered against the helmet of Incursio, surprising Freed. I charged and broke away from Akeno. A shot from Pumpkin stopped Freed from advancing. Catching an impossibly quick movement, he whirled around, firing right between my eyes.

I saw the flash and then a force shoving me. I crashed into the house and looked up as the stars cleared, seeing two things. Akeno was at my side again. Akame was blown slightly back by the force of the bullet and fell onto her knees, coughing up a glob of blood. "NO!" I shouted.

Everyone froze and Freed took the chance to flee. I pulled away from Akeno and ran to Akame, who was holding the hole in her chest. "No, nonono! Akame! You can't die!"

Blood leaked from the edge of her mouth, "I'm so...rry, Ethan." She managed to get out. "I wa...just a tad...too slow this time...around." Night Raid gathered around quietly, saddened my the upcoming death of one of their own. The one who died last in the Revolution would be the first to die in this time.

"I won't let you die!" I shouted and she smiled. I didn't like that, I ran through my mind on what could save her, "Avalon...Avalon. Yes! Avalon!"

I quickly brought up the barrier Noble Phantasm, sheath of Excalibur and plunged it towards her. She gasped as if she was told something by someone and held my arm just before I shoved it into her chest. "Ethan...I have to die."

"THAT'S COMPLETE BUL-"

Coughing weakly, "I love you..."

Surprised, I replied, "I love you too."

"I had a good time, here...Le...us meet...in another li...fe." Akame gave me a smile and her hand dropped from my arm, eyes slowly closing and I realized she allowed herself to die. I screamed her name in anguish and promised that Freed wouldn't get a single bit of mercy from me when I found him.

"I will fucking tear him apart!"

I didn't notice another me standing a few meters away, turning to an afterimage of a skeleton. The skeleton gave an aura of power, age, knowledge, experience, sorrow, and most prominently, death.

 _ **" Why?"**_ The second me asked furiously, _**" Why did you not let me heal her?"**_

"That is not you. You are still in Death's Servant. Remember your promise. What you swore. You said you would understand why death must come. So I told the girl and she realized."

" ** _..._** "

"Doing so would keep you from realizing, remember? I stopped you to do so. Worry not, the girl will gain passage to Isles of the Blest. Would that satisfy you?"

" _ **I'd rather have her choose which. But keep her from the Fields of Punishment and let her keep her voice in the Fields of Asphodel**_."

"Then I'd choose to simply put her in Elysium and keep her from reincarnating. I'd rather not break the ordinary like you did so. Be grateful that I kept your true identity from the Olympians. But soon we will meet. God and mortal, face to face."

Second me turned to me then vanished without a word. The skeleton saw the auburn girl who escaped his grasp from bathing in the River Lethe walk over to Ethan and comfort him. "We will meet. We will meet. You have just faced the first of necessary trials, Nul-...Ethan. Bah."

The afterimage vanished, "Fool secretly became a mortal, following the unordered demand of the Olympians. But I suppose it is better to lead his own life rather than have the Olympians twist it in their own version."

* * *

 **Next day:**

I looked at the ceramic jar that held the remainder of Akame's ashes. A tear slid down my cheek as I ran my thumb over the neck. I had remembered what she said long ago, one summer vacation, weeks before the peace summit.

 _'If I do die, I want to be cremated so whoever has the time could spread my ashes across the world, so I could view everything and everywhere anytime I want. But I want most of it at Kuoh, Ethan. Where I met you, and loved you.'_

I put my head in my arms, why did she not want to be saved in the end? What stopped her? What made her make that decision?

"Why, Akame? Why did you choose to do that?" I croaked. "I still haven't paid you back! We haven't even gone on that date I..." sobbing, I managed to finish, "The date I promised. I may have said it to save my skin jokingly, but I mean my promises!"

I took a shuddering breath as I peeked up and gingerly touched the jar.

 _'Not all devils are corrupt!'_

 _..._

 _Who is this boy? Why does he want to save me? I could kill him now and get rid of this abomination. But...I cannot bring myself to. What did he mean by those words? He is a devil, but he is letting me go? He won't kill me even if I just tried so few moments ago? Enough, Akame, follow Freed now, don't let this bother you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It's him again. He is still giving me that look determination. What does he want from me? Hmm? Ah, the boss is here._

 _..._

 _The boss, wants a war? But...I just finished fighting a war recently, or centuries ago. I don't want to participate in another. I cannot bear to kill another person to add to the burden of Murasame. The boy was right...no, is right. What is his name...? Ethan? I must talk to Ethan._

 _'What do you want, kill me?'_

 _Does he see me as an enemy now? No, he always did, but he can't kill me. I-_

 _'What was that?...I don't want a war, Akame. I think you chose the wrong side.'_

 _I did, but-He is gone. Can I not tell him what I want?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Be careful." Ethan, his face, is irresistible! I have to see him like that more often!_

 _..._

 _I am dying. I cannot convey how I feel about Ethan to him. I must thank him for waking me up from my eternal trance._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'We want to talk to the boy.'_

 _"What if I refuse?" I couldn't let Ethan get killed!_

 _'We will kill you, him, and the girl Momo Hanakai.' I...can't let Momo die. I would gladly go down fighting, but Momo is in danger!_

 _..._

 _I cannot control my tears. Ethan hates me now. Even when I told him why, I was foolish to believe they could find Momo at all. Would he at least accept my meal that I will make?_

 _..._

 _He didn't! I...I...I CANNOT STAND IT! Why...why couldn't I make this right! I must finish it for him then...But I can't I cannot stomach it...He is here. I won't let him notice...me?_

 _'Akame...It took Brunhilde some convincing...but you won't get another chance, you will stay with me forever, I love you, Akame.'_

 _I could not believe it. Yet...when I look up, his eyes means what he says! This is the first time I have cried like this in forever. I am glad. Happy beyond words, thoughts._

 _'Let's finish the food.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

I stared at the pot as the last of her memories faded. The ones to remain in Kuoh, with me. In this residence, forever.

"Ethan, you haven't eaten all day."

"I refuse to, Chelsea. Leave me alone," I said quickly without looking at the top stairs of the basement. I heard her walk down and when she put a hand kn my shoulder, I shoved it away.

"You know, this would have to happen sooner or later. Those who fight must die someday too."

"...Shut up. You never fought. You never did fight, only assassinate! When you went on the frontlines you went alone! You couldn't fight! Look what happened to you! You don't understand what it is like to have a comrade die in the frontlines you coward! Hell, even Mine has more experience to comfort me rather than you!"

I had hurt her in many ways and after a pregnant silence, she slapped me across the face so hard, my neck nearly snapped. She ran up the basement stairs, sobbing the whole way. I turned back to the urn, I guess and just breathed and kept my mind blank.

The door opened and I rested my head on my arms, closing my eyes and praying whoever it was would think me as asleep and go away. They didn't.

"Ethan-kun," the voice and unnecessary honorific pointed to Momo. "I know you aren't asleep. I want to talk."

"About what?" I growled, "Chelsea deserved it. She can't tell me that."

Momo slowly walked down the stairs and stood at the side of the table as I glared. She wasn't fazed and sat down. "You have to understand, Chelsea is right. People have to die sooner or later. Nobody is invincible. Just because they survived one whole war doesn't mean that they'll survive the next battle."

"I could have done so many things. I could have used Gate of Babylon to kill Freed. I could have stopped the bullet. Used a wormhole to move the bullet away. Used Avalon earlier, quicker." Momo sighed and picked up the urn. I gave no protests as she placed it on the small table, with an offering of Kobe beef and a framed picture of a summer race where Akame performed better than most of us, only topped by me. I stood to Akame's right, the teen holding up her five medals in sprints, triple jump, long jump, hurdles, and high jump. Hideki the Tack coach stood behind us giving a goofy grin as he put his hand on my head. Along with Akame's.

"You could have, Ethan, but you didn't do any. You couldn't and Akame won't blame you."

"Bu-"

"No 'buts.'" Momo said sharply and I shrunk, never seeing her like this. Not even when she was a human and before the summit. I sighed heavily. "It has happened, she died. I know it is hard, but you have to get over it and carry on for her. We know the Realm of the Dead exists, so if you manage to get the consent of the judges for Elysium, you could see her."

I slammed my fist on the table, "But you understand yourself, Momo! I am _in_ Hero Faction. A so-called terrorist group! All we are doing is standing up to you devils. We refuse to be picked on by your race and any other! But all of you are the heroes, the protagonists! That's why we are the villains! It will count towards the judging!"

"Bu-" she started to say.

"No! Shut up, shutupshutup! That's enough!" I shouted, "Once I am done, I am gone. I don't want to deal with this conflict anymore. Once Freed is dead, I'm going back to Hero Faction! I'm going to be the villain I have to be. I'm going to cause chaos. I'm going to follow what I have to do. I'm going to force the Judges of the Dead to put me in the Fields of Punishment. I'm gone. Let me be."

I pushed the chair over as I stood and ran up the stairs. When Akeno and Rossweisse saw me, they tried to stop me, but I pulled away. They tried again, but I threatened with Gate of Babylon. Both were foolish enough to think I wouldn't harm them, so I sent weapons accurately to graze their cheeks but nothing more. They stood back afterwards. Night Raid ran down at the commotion and I beckoned them to try and stop me. When they didn't move, I walked to the door with satisfaction. Opening it, I bumped into a teary Chelsea, but I brushed past her without a second glance.

 _"Why didn't you help me save her?"_ I received no reply for a moment.

 _Child-_

 _'Don't give a white lie. We chose purposely not to.'_

 _"Bu-"_

 _'I know what you'll say. We did this on purpose. We have to do this on purpose. We cannot help you get a happy ending everyday. If you want that from us, we'll gladly ignore you outright. There are some things that will happen and must happen. GOT IT?'_

 _"..."_ I couldn't accept that even the two people who could help me left Akame to die. I made promises, I mean my promises, I could never take her on the date she looked forward to. I couldn't take her on that date ever again.

Once outside, I ran down the sidewalk and to an intersection, ignoring the red hand that flashed and to a familiar street. I skidded to a halt when I realized that this street was the street that Akame and I first faced off at. I turned, not wanting to grieve more by thinking about her. I walked to a streetlight and when I passed under it, the light turned a blood red and I fell through the floor, down and down into wherever I would end. Falling and falling. Just like my current mental state, falling ever deeper in grief.

* * *

It was a beautiful place when I woke. I smelled barbecue cooking and when I padded to the window and looked outside, everyone was so happy and mingling amongst themselves. There were beautiful parks and everything just seemed so... _perfect_. I took a glance at the stairs and walked down and went outside. The people watched me in awe and praise, yet I didn't know why.

They whispered to each other and made way for me as I walked through. I realized why these people seemed to be glowing. They _were_ glowing. These were ghosts, not real people. That sparked a flame of hope. "Am I in Elysium?"

They were overjoyed at my question and nodded yes. I asked again, "Did anyone new come in? Could you guys get news or tell at all?" This also gained another burst of chatter and my breathing quickened. I swallowed and waited.

"Who is it that you want to see, friend of my descendant?" I turned to see a general of Chinese origin, walking out of a villa.

"Cao Cao?" I asked in disbelief. The general of the Three Kingdoms smiled, "But...you're Chinese!" He gave a boisterous laugh.

"Just because I am Chinese doesn't mean that I am unable to follow Greek legends. But honestly, I do not belong here because I am Chinese. But I stayed regardless. In fact, I didn't know _where_ I was until I asked around here. Elysium is peaceful enough. I am glad, although somewhat disappointed at the lack of fighting. I learned Greek, Latin, Spanish, Italian, French, and even English as I was residing here. In fact, I met your ancestor before he was brought up for his Holy Grail Wars and then to Heaven. Interesting arrogant man."

 _'Haha...tell him that he can go screw himself.'_

"By the way-"

Cao Cao gave a wry smile that matched his descendent, "I know, I heard. He's doing fine, right?"

"Just...bored I guess."

"I know, we both spent centuries doing our own thing. I spent that time learning these languages and becoming the general leader of Elysium since yo-" He stopped, "Gilgamesh spent his time brooding in that vault of his."

 _'Shut up...I don't brood.'_

"Anyhow, I could tell you things you cannot know, but after some time. Back to my first question, who do you want to see?"

"Akame, a girl wearing a tie, minidress. Uh...unsure if you could tell colo-" He snapped his fingers and gestured to his villa. I compliantly followed. "She's here? In there?" He stopped me at the entrance and I saw nobody inside. I was disappointed, so I assumed he wanted to talk. However, my thoughts were halted as a shimmering figure almost invisibly stood from the low table and shined.

It took the form of a girl and became a stereotypical ghost. After a few more flashes, she became solid but was pure white. There was one final flash and the transformation was complete. The former stereotypical ghost was a teenage girl wearing a black minidress, sporting a red tie. I looked up to her brilliant red eyes and complete opposite black hair that reached her thighs. She looked around and saw me, gaping at me in complete disbelief. I ran to her and crushed her in a hug. "You reached Elysium!"

Cao Cao nodded, "Hades accepted her personally, you can't get anymore of a pass than that. You should see the outrage of the judges. I didn't expect the ghosts to actually turn _red_." He chuckled while smiling.

Akame asked the original general, "But...why? I was part of Hero Faction."

He chuckled, "Let me ask and you will know why. Have you ever killed anyone else other than the people needed? By this, I mean in your Empire and current life."

She thought for a moment, then shook her head, "No."

Cao Cao spread his arms, "There you have it. You may have been in Hero Faction, may have killed in the Empire or Night Raid, but your resume of evil isn't as bad as Ethan here." Akame sighed in relief and looked at the floor, "Also, you'll have to stay here for a while, Ethan. I hope you enjoy your stay."

I made a 'T' with my hands, "Why? Am I locked in this dream and cannot leave?"

"Technically yes, when you entered the Realm of the Dead, your soul, actual soul was dragged in. Your physical body is locked in a limbo state between the mortal realm and the Realm of the Dead. You are completely hidden from anything, whether its magic or Senjutsu, nothing can sense you."

"Oh," I scratched my neck.

"How about the date?" Akame turned expectantly. I blinked, and stared for moments, making her giggle at my gaping mouth as I wondered if that was the only thing on her mind through all this time, "You know, that was the last thing I thought about before I died. I never thought I'd be able to go on one at all. But...now you are here for a reason."

Cao Cao added, "You should, dates in Elysium are better than in the mortal realm."

I shrugged, "Hey, why not? Let's hope Elysium has some American food to eat. Maybe let's go do some shopping too."

* * *

It was perfect. _Everything_. But then again, this place is meant to be perfect. Akame and I were looking at the Isles of the Blest while eating an ice-cream cone. We had gone to an amusement park, completely free, went and got free food from everywhere, and in general, did everything you could do on a normal date, for free! _That's_ why all was perfect. "I want to go there one day. But that's an impossible dream," I muttered.

"Why?" I noticed I had spoken loud enough for Akame to hear and I sighed.

"I'll be getting myself in the Fields of Punishment," I flatly stated.

She grabbed my shoulders and saw all the horror, the terror, incredulity in one expression, "What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

"I am already a criminal by being in Hero Faction, Akame. So why not live up to the name? I will terrorize the Underworld and-"

She wouldn't let me finish. "No!" she cried, "You can't! Why would you bother to do such a thing?" I leaned in and whispered my thoughts. My true thoughts on how this would pan out. Through my time as a criminal until my death. She had first gasped, then listened intently. I noticed her eyes were tearing up when I looked at her as I finished. "Ethan...you truly remember everything."

"Not exactly," I replied solemnly, "But enough to where I'll try to pull off what I can."

She sobbed and hugged me, "Doing this wouldn't land you in the Fields of Punishment I know you won't."

"How?"

"The judges will see it as a good deed," Akame gave an encouraging smile and wiped her tears, "But it'll be balanced by the crimes." I nodded and she took a bite of the ice-cream and looked at the islands again, elbow on her thigh and chin resting on her palm. "You know..."

"Hmm?" I turned to her curiously as she trailed off.

"I wished I could have lived long enough to bear you a child."

I choked on the ice-cream and coughed violently, sputtering and I think I even got ice-cream up my nose. I shouted, "Why that of all things to talk about?!"

She giggled as she wiped my nose and corners of my mouth, "I'm not talking about in the bedroom." I blushed at that. Thinking about her moaning and all is already awkward enough, "I mean having a family. Taking care of our daughter, or son."

"But...I would have, what? Five wives? Then how many children?"

"Hmm, hmm. It's true. Could you imagine all of us in Elysium? Just staying at one house?"

"And me taking care of all of you until our children come too? That's going to be so fun..." I sighed in an irritated way, but I didn't feel irritated at all. Night started falling and I pulled her close when I felt her shiver. I guess not everything was perfect. Unless we don't get sick, fine by me.

"I'll sit here," she sat with my legs around her and we smiled at the constellations. Interesting Hades chose to make this sky like ours. "This is what I've always hoped for during and after the reign of the Empire..."

"But it never happened?"

She shook her head, "No, never did. I was hoping for peace in this life."

"Speaking of which, why did you stop me from helping yo-" I felt a force pull me and I heard her shout far away. Nausea overwhelmed me and I closed my eyes. When the feeling passed, I stood in a large throne room. Sitting on the throne was a large skeleton wearing a priest's robe, a _Pontifex Maximus_ , high priest of the gods. But I knew he wasn't a priest at all, but was a god.

He was silent, just looking at me with those empty sockets in his skull. Even if he had no eyes, I could feel them boring into my mind, looking at my worst fears, hidden secrets, I couldn't hide anything. Unlocking all the vaults of my mind for only uimself to enter and see. I wanted to shrink away the whole time, but at the same time, I didn't feel like shrinking. It was as if this was a normal thing. "Mortal."

"Hades-dono," I replied, unsure of what else to refer him as.

He gave a rumbling chuckle, "Lord Hades is fine. You don't need to use the Japanese honorifics. Hades is better, but refer to me as Lord Hades among other beings and especially the Olympians."

"But...Why just Hades?...Lord Hades?"

If a skull could grin, he did, "You will understand in time. No need to be careful, being brash or disrespectful to yours truly is fine by me."

"Is this a test?" I raised an eyebrow, but he shook his head, obviously amused.

"No need to keep asking. Let's say we are good friends."

"We met before?"

"Long ago," he sighed, "Very long ago. But onto what I want to ask. How do you stand on ridding the world of unnecessary beings?"

"You mean...devils and the Fallen?"

"Yes, the bats and crows. We have much too many of them. One that annoys me most is the Seikryuutei. Would you listen if I offered my help for your plans in Hero Faction?"

The attack on the Underworld Cao Cao wanted to lead. If Hades, one of the ten strongest beings is offering his help, this is not a chance to give up. "What is your proposition?"

He grinned again, "What would Samuel and a legion of Grim Reapers sound like?"

"But...what could I, or we, give in return? You'd be offering too much!"

He dismissed my concern, "No, I could take part as much as I could, even if I only have those to send. Besides let's say it's a whim."

I glanced at him suspiciously, "A god's whim?"

"A whim."

* * *

 **Later:**

"...And that's what's he's offered," I finished. Cao Cao tapped his chin and the second of three generals Guan Yu stroked his beard.

"By the Emperor," Akame gasped. "Something is really off."

Cao Cao took a sip of tea, "Maybe not."

"Huh?" we both asked. Guan Yu simply raised an eyebrow.

Putting the cup down, he simply replied with the answer I didn't like, "You'll find out in due time."

"What is that supposed to mean? How will I know?"

He spread his arms, "You will. There's no guessing when, you will know when. You are done here. Hades only wanted to speak with you."

I was sure I looked hurt, "So I was only a negotiation tool?"

"No, no!" He backtracked, "Also another reason, but you don't recall anything, do you?"

"Just that...I felt like I've been here before, own this place, and know Hades."

Guan Yu tapped my shoulder, "You will know, I promise." I sighed and hit the table, rattling the china on it. "It's frustrating, yes. But as we have all said, you understand your own reason. If you really want to know, let's say you are much, _much_ older than you will comprehend."

"But...I don't get it, how does _everyone_ seem to know but _I_ don't?"

He gave a deep chuckle, "Because we know you. Hades knows you. Most of us here who know you have known you-Ah, I think I will be saying too much." Cao Cao tapped the tip of his glaive on Guan Yu's head, who shrugged. "I suppose I almost did."

"Know...me?"

"Yes," Cao Cao replied, " You time is now very close. Tell my descendant I am proud of him, okay? I don't care if he is a terrorist in a sense, as long as he makes a name. I could be viewed as a terrorist to the other armies during the Three Kingdoms period, it's all on the view of things. If Cao Cao believes what he is doing is right, encourage him."

"You can count on me!" He pointed the glaive and saluted. Akame grabbed my arm and held out Murasame.

"Let this be yours now." I gingerly held it and looked at the blade, "I still didn't manage to kill Freed with that blade. Kill him for me, will you?"

I looked up from the blade at her and nodded.

* * *

I woke in an alley, confused. I realized that the Freed business had to be cleaned up very soon. Hades is willing to give his help, and Cao Cao had to be rallied the news. We would need new heroes to help too, and more recruits to help the smaller, yet larger team.

I heard a sob and I turned towards it. A dumpster was blocking the view, but when I peeked around, I saw it was Chelsea. Slightly disgusted she chased me here, I rolled away and got up to leave until a new voice broke in.

It was a low, amused, and a voice one could tell when a man's testosterone ran rampant, "Come one, girl. Just one round. Then I'll let you go with your drunk friend."

I blinked in realization and looked again. Chelsea was kneeling in front of a grimy man with ruined clothes, the typical man who wanted...you know. Chelsea gave another sob and moved her mouth over to the man's lower body. I couldn't see the man at first as he was hidden in the shadows, but now awake and seeing clearly, I saw his pants were down and shaft unnaturally long.

She hesitated and he hit her, then Chelsea swallowed it. Tears flowing as she gagged on it. She bobbed her head and the man groaned, "Man, no wonder he chose you. You are pretty and can...ah! Can probably give a good fuck!"

Chelsea didn't say anything and when she was allowed to swallow a breath, he grabbed her head and mercilessly started pumping into her mouth. Chelsea tried to pull back but was unable, coughs muffled as each thrust rammed the back of her throat.

After he grunted, he drew back and and pushed her over to make her kneel in front of him, her rear facing him, Chelsea spitting out his seed as she gasped for air. This snapped me out of my state of shock and I sprinted at the man, but not before getting a push blade from the Gate of Babylon.

"What th-" he stoppped and turned to me, and I rammed the blade into his throat, all the way to my fingers and I brought it out before punching again and again, stopping at the fifth time and slicing the throat before aiming the jet of blood that emitted at the wall, away from me. After he fell lifelessly, I turned to Chelsea, calling to her.

"Chelsea. I'm here," I shook her, "Chelsea. You're okay now."

She seemed cationic, but as I continuously called to her, she looked up slowly, and I smiled as I wiped the tears off her cheeks. Chelsea reached up with her hand and I grabbed it firmly. She broke out into more crying and tackled me into a hug, sputtering apologies and 'Thank you's. I patted her back and she cried endlessly. Judging from the sky, it was two in the morning, which explained some. Just some. Maybe I stumbled here or something and Chelsea tried to get me.

This made me feel some guilt. Even after screaming and insulting her, she still came to get me? Then there was that moment I would be ready to ditch her. Until I found out what was happening. I looked at Chelsea, head over my shoulder ans arms wrapped around me, "I'm so sorry. Do I even deserve you?"

She nodded, "Yes, yes you do. I couldn't bear going through it again."

"Going through what?" I never heard about her past.

"Being...forced to be a slave."

I pulled her away and looked at her, "When? Where? Who? I wi-"

She shook her head, "It was in the Empire. Before I fled. I was...a sex slave. I-That's why...I was...I WAS ABLE TO PLEASURE HIM! I didn't want to do it again. It hurt, the memories. I..."

"Chelsea. Just stop. I won't let anyone use you for that again."

"Except you," she murmured.

I stared her down, "You sure? Even if you like me, if it opens those wounds, don't."

"I love you enough to where I'd only think about you if we do do it," she smiled, "Can...we go back? His dick was filthy."

I laughed, "Of course. Speaking of which, why didn't you just stuff like, a needle right up his dick or something?"

"I...I was afraid of him fighting back and I can't fight."

Crap, I think my words hit her harder than I meant to mean. I assured her, "Chels, I was angry at the time. Don't take it seriously. I'll do what I can to make up for it."

"Even if I demand you to have sex with me here and now?" she smirked.

I flinched, "If I must...but if you do, let's go home first." I picked her up, making her yelp as I lifted her in my arms, and she clung to them as we headed back, snuggled up to my chest and listening to my heart beat. Teasing as my heart beat faster.

* * *

 **I know I killed off Akame, this is going to be the first of mamy deaths, bu I've never used her much. Not tonworry. If I do manage to continue this story later on in life, I will get to bringing her back. If I do reach that far, you'll see why. I know why.**

 **Until I get back on...**

 **Regards, Brigade**

 **I hope this won't be the last time I update.**


End file.
